


Hey Soul Singer

by bossy_narwhal



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy_narwhal/pseuds/bossy_narwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a song starts playing in your head without prompting, scientific research says it might just be your soulmate. When Kurt and Blaine hear songs they wouldn't usually listen to, are their lives about to change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time uploading a fic onto AO3 so I apologise if I haven't gotten the formatting quite right. I will try and fix everything for the rest of the story. I have already uploaded this story on fanfiction and scarves and coffee if you want to go and read it all at once, or you could stick around and wait for me to upload new chapters on here probably about once a day or so. Also I have made a Hey Soul Singer playlist on Spotify if you want to listen to it while you read so you can hear what I was listening to while I was writing certain parts of the chapters and the songs I was thinking of if I didn't mention them by name.

Rachel was once again singing at the front of the choir room. Kurt was once again sitting at the back wishing it was him singing. Sure, he had to admit that she had an amazing voice but after the third solo of the week, it was starting to get annoying and it was only Tuesday. As Kurt let his mind wander, he found a different song to the one that was currently being sung, work its way into his head. It was an unusual song to be on Kurt’s mind as he was definitely more into Broadway classics as opposed to current Top 40 hits. So as Kurt started to hum along to Perfect by P!nk under his breath, it would have been hard for Mercedes _not_ to notice that something strange was happening to the boy next to her. Fortunately for Kurt, his best and sometimes only friend was the only one in glee club who would sit next to him, as all of the others would sit next to their significant others or in their little cliques.

“Hey, Kurt?” Mercedes whispered to her friend. Kurt snapped out of his daydream to look at her.

“What is it Cedes? Are you bored out of your mind too?” Kurt replied with the hint of an overly forced smile on his lips.

“Well, yes obviously, it _is_ Rachel!” Mercedes said sarcastically. “What I was going to ask was, what was that song you were humming?”

“Oh my God! Was that audible? I have never been so embarrassed in all my short, yet fabulous life!” Kurt was shocked that he had been caught even thinking about a song that wasn’t in his usual style.

“Oh no Kurt! It sounded great, amazing even! Now was it ‘Perfect’, or have my ears been damaged beyond repair by Rachel’s constant screeching?” She rested a hand on Kurt’s shoulder to show she meant her words and also to lean closer to hear his response.

Kurt sighed and replied “Yes, it was. But don’t you dare tell anyone because I do not want my perfect Broadway and female pop icon reputation to be destroyed by this.”

Kurt and Mercedes were pulled out of the little bubble at the back of the room at the sound of Rachel’s obnoxiously loud and over the top final note. After the polite applause was over, Rachel stared at the two friends in the back and as she walked back to her chair next to Finn, she made eye contact.

“You two had better stay here once glee club has finished for the day” she said, her eyes stormy and Kurt thought he might be able to detect a little bit of hurt.

Once Mister Schuester ended that day’s rehearsal, before they even had a chance to escape, Kurt and Mercedes were grabbed by Rachel and dragged into then cornered in a classroom nearby.

“What did you two find so important to talk about during my solo? I mean, not much could be better than being graced with my voice on a regular basis so I demand to know.”

Rachel looked between Kurt and Mercedes with a look that could have killed a lesser being, but as true divas themselves, the two friends could only admire her determination. Mercedes knew that if she told Rachel Kurt’s secret then there would be no way that he would go out shopping with her for the next month, and she really needed her mall fix. As soon as Rachel realised that Mercedes was not going to say a word, she turned her steely gaze to Kurt. He knew there was no way that he was going to make it out of that room alive if he told her anything but the truth so sighed in resignation and decided it would be best to be honest.

“Well Rachel, recently I have been getting a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of songs stuck in my head that are so unlike me that it’s become disturbing. I have had these top 40 songs appear in my head randomly throughout the day as if my brain just decided to start singing them. I guess I just subconsciously started to hum one during your performance and Cedes here caught me.”

“Did you say randomly? As if someone just started to sing them?” Rachel’s eyes began to widen.

“But no-one was singing that song Rachel, and it was completely different to the one you were singing. Not even by the same artist!”

For some reason Rachel seemed to find this piece of information enlightening and it provoked her to recall a story she had read on one of the many musical blogs she followed. The article she had found stated that it had been proven in some research lab somewhere in Europe, that if a certain gene develops in the right way during puberty, when someone’s soulmate sings a song, that person is actually able to hear the song no matter how far apart they are. However if the person has never met their soulmate, it just sounds like the original artist singing for the other person. There have only been a few cases of this happening though, so Rachel thought that she had better check that this was definitely the case with Kurt. After telling Kurt and Mercedes to stay put, Rachel began rifling through her bag to find her phone with the article on.

“When you hear the songs in your head, do you hear yourself singing them, the original artist or someone else you know?” Rachel said whilst scrolling through her feed, trying to find that article post.

“It’s always been the original song. Not my voice or anyone else’s” said Kurt “Where are you going with this and what does your phone have to do with my brain choosing strange songs for me to internally listen to?”

“Well, if what this article I saw the other day is true, it could be your soulmate.” Rachel said with a slight pause for added dramatic effect.

Kurt snatched the phone from Rachel’s grasp and began reading with Mercedes over his shoulder doing the same. As he read further into the article, his eyes began to widen and his jaw dropped slightly. “This can’t be serious! There is no _way_ that my head could be influenced by a random stranger that just so happens to be my soulmate who could be anywhere in the world!”

“It’s deadly serious Kurt, and you should be too! What if your soulmate lives in America? You could find him and finally be happy!” After this proclamation, Rachel quietened for a few seconds while thinking. “Wait. What if he’s in another glee club? He could get information on what songs we are going to be singing in competitions!” Kurt’s face fell and the slight smile that had been working its way across his face vanished.

“Oh, Hell to the no Rach, you can’t make him feel guilty for who his soulmate _might_ be! Kurt you can’t listen to her, you have to go out and find this guy. As much as I hate to say this but Rachel is right. You finally have a chance to meet the one person that will make you happy!”

Kurt spent the majority of this conversation staring at Rachel’s phone. Could it be true? Could he have a soulmate out there somewhere just waiting to be found? Kurt decided the only logical way to deal with this situation was to go home and try to forget about the whole thing with the help of some of his favourite musical soundtracks.

* * *

 

The door to dorm room 125 opened to reveal a short boy with striking hazel eyes. Blaine made his way into his room and took off his jacket before remembering that his roommate hadn’t shown up to Warbler rehearsals.

“Hey Trent! Today’s rehearsal went really well. I’m sorry that you were too ill to make it. How are you feeling roomie?”

“Ugh Blaine, I feel like a steamroller is moving around in my brain and I swear there is sandpaper in my throat! What songs did you guys sing today? Trent croaked back at his friend and fellow Warbler. Blaine knew that Trent was upset for not attending practice but couldn’t help gushing about the song he got to perform.

“Oh it was so great! I got to take the lead on a P!nk song, Perfect, do you know it? I thought we all sounded really good, but Wes seemed to think we could do better.” Blaine loosened the tie from around his neck and placed it on his desk chair. “I’m going to take a shower, are you going to be alright? Do you need anything?”

“Jeeze Blaine, I’m not an invalid, I am perfectly capable of getting myself anything I need!”

Trent curled back up under his duvet and knew that Blaine often sung in the shower, so there was little to no chance of him getting any sleep until the bathroom was vacated. After a few minutes, the shower started up and Trent could hear the familiar sound of Blaine’s smooth singing. However what was unfamiliar was his choice of song. Trent knew the song was from some Broadway musical (Wicked maybe, or the Wizard of Oz?) but he didn’t think that he had ever heard Blaine sing it before. After the song was over, Blaine was silent. Presumably because he was trying to wash all of the gel out of his hair. The darkness of sleep was just falling over Trent when the bathroom door was thrown open and Blaine stepped out in tight red jeans and a black polo shirt. Blaine saw Trent sit up suddenly.

“Sorry buddy, I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, no Blaine I just wanted to ask you about your song selection while you were in the shower.” Trent replied with curiosity. Blaine glanced back into the bathroom as if looking at the scene of a crime before moving to sit on his bed.

“It was ‘Defying Gravity’ from the musical Wicked. I don’t know what came over me. It just popped into my head so I went with it and just started singing. That’s actually been happening quite a lot lately.” Blaine cast a sideways glance at Trent.

“Wait, what has been happening a lot recently?” Trent sat up straighter and began to lean towards Blaine.

“Me getting random musical songs stuck in my head. Or sometimes it’s pop songs that I usually wouldn’t listen to like Gaga or Madonna.”

“Strange, that sounds really similar to this scientific article that I read the other day that said that in some people, when they hear a song in their head it’s actually caused by their soulmate singing that song.”

Blaine and Trent stayed up late into the night trying to re-find this article. Once they had both read it, Trent fell asleep almost instantly which left Blaine to sit up for hours wondering where his soulmate was and if he would ever find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had never felt more depressed. He was once again sitting at the back of the choir room but this time, everyone else was in the middle of the room singing or dancing. Rachel had insisted that he not sing the numbers they were rehearsing for Sectionals in a few weeks. Everyone knew that there was no way that Mr Schue was organised enough to have actually chosen the songs they will be performing and all of these songs are likely to be scrapped a day before the competition. Rachel had explained in great detail why she didn’t want Kurt singing and the rest of the New Directions agreed with her. After the song was over Kurt couldn’t control his anger any further.

“As much as I enjoy watching the majority of you perform, I really want to be a part of the group for a change. Sometimes I wonder if any of you even know I exist!” Just as Mr Schue was going to say something reassuring, Rachel decided to take over.

“Kurt, you know if there is even the slightest chance that your mystery soulmate is in another glee club, you shouldn’t rehearse in case they get ideas of our songs. You should take it as a complement that we think you don’t need to practice!”

Kurt was finding the whole experience extremely embarrassing and really wanted the floor to open up so he could fall into a never ending pit of his own misery. Glee club is the only part of Kurt’s day that made him feel good about himself and he was slowly slipping into a state of depression now that he couldn’t do what he loved. What made things worse was the fact that all of his friends agreed with Rachel of all people.

“As much as I hate to say it Lady Hummel, I have to agree with the Hobbit. You can’t be giving anything away, so for the sake of the team and by team I do of course mean myself, just quit arguing and sit there or leave.” Santana’s input into the conversation sent Kurt over the edge.

“Fine. If no one wants me here because you are worried about something I have no control over, I will just leave you to it. Have fun at Sectionals with only eleven members.” As Kurt grabbed his bag and rose from his chair, the rest of the group looked at each other and did a quick headcount. They realised Kurt was right, without him there would not be enough members for the group to compete! As Kurt was walking past them towards the door, Puck reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him in the room. Kurt visibly flinched and wrenched his arm out of the footballer’s grasp.

“Kurt, you can’t leave us. We need you. We don’t want to stop you from singing with us, you just have to stop singing during rehearsals.” Kurt had found that the footballers in glee club had actually become pretty good friends so when Puck tried to convince him to stay, he hesitated.

“I promise you, Kurt that this isn’t going to be a permanent problem. As soon as you find this soulmate of yours, we will know exactly what we are dealing with. So for now, will you stay and just run scales with us during warm-ups to keep you at your best? Because Puck is right, we do need you Kurt.” Mr Schue had somehow managed to get Kurt to reconsider his situation, as well as encourage him to actually start looking for his soulmate instead of letting fate decide when they meet.

Kurt let out a long sigh of resignation and the group of friends looked at him with hopeful expressions. He knew he should stand his ground and not let his friends push him around but he also knew that he couldn’t let them down, because there would be no way that they would ever let him back into the group. Kurt silently turned on the spot and walked back over to his seat. As the group cheered in response to his decision, a small forced smile appeared on his face to keep up the façade that he was as happy as he could be in the situation.

* * *

 

“I just can’t believe those people!”

Kurt and Mercedes were in Kurt’s basement room curled up on the futon and watching the Sound of Music. After Kurt’s traumatic day, Mercedes decided that he deserved some much needed girl time and had invited herself over for a while.

“I know Kurt, but at least everyone thinks you are good enough already and that you don’t need to practice.” Kurt was handling this situation like a break-up and the friends were on their second tub of ice cream. Kurt paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

“You are sounding more and more like Rachel every day. It’s kind of disturbing.” They looked at each other for a few moments before breaking down in fits of giggles. It was the first time Kurt had properly laughed in weeks.

“Oh no! Quick Kurt do something, I can’t transform into a Berry clone it would ruin my flawless image!”

A few hours later, Burt and Finn walked down into the basement. Finn had told Burt all about Kurt’s soulmate story and what had happened that day in glee club. Burt was dubious at first but as he found more and more information online, he knew he had to check on his son to see how he was handling everything.

“Hey Kid. Oh, hello Mercedes.” Both kids looked up from the film.

“Hiya Mr Hummel, how are you?” Burt had always had a soft spot for Mercedes, and knew what her friendship meant to his son.

“I’m not bad, but I will be better as soon as Kurt tells me about what happened today in that glee club you are all in.” Burt was looking between all three of the kids with a deadly expression.

“Well, I think it is probably time for me to head home. See you tomorrow Kurt! Will you walk me out Finn?” Mercedes knew that Kurt and his father had to be alone so made her way to the stairs, whilst ignoring Kurt’s pleading look.

“I thought you would know your own way round this house by now Mercedes.” Finn didn’t understand why Mercedes was trying to get him out of his own room, but after she had grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs she told him to go and play a violent computer game in the living room to give the guys downstairs some privacy.

Meanwhile, downstairs Kurt was telling his dad all about the songs in his head and Rachel’s theories about his soulmate. Burt could see the look of hope in his son’s eyes and knew that he was losing him to a guy that neither of them had met! As Kurt was explaining what had happened in glee that day, he could hear the well-known first lines of the Wicked song ‘Dancing Through Life roll through his mind. Burt could see Kurt’s eyes mist over during his story and wondered if he was hearing his soulmate right in front of him.

“Well Kurt, however this whole situation plays out, I’m proud of you for doing what was right in your club today and I want you to know that just because this guy singing in your head is supposedly your soulmate, you don’t have to throw yourself at him. Remember this Kurt, because _you_ matter and I can’t bear to see you hurt.” Kurt had never felt more love towards his father and threw himself into his arms as the line _‘It’s just life, so keep dancing through’_ played in his head and gave him hope.

* * *

 

Blaine had always heard his soulmate’s song choices at the same time each day. Usually there were pop songs or music classics like songs by Journey after school and during Warbler rehearsals, then an odd mix of Broadway, Gaga and Beyoncé throughout the evenings. So when the earlier songs suddenly stopped, Blaine was forced to conclude that maybe his mystery man _was_ in another glee club and had stopped to make sure that his song choices were not overheard. After talking it through thoroughly with Trent, Blaine decided that he had to bring it up with the Warbler Council to make sure if the truth came out and he competed against his soulmate he wouldn’t look like a traitor. Before the next meeting was started, Blaine asked Wes if he could have the floor before the group started rehearsals. Wes slammed the gavel onto the desk a few times to quieten the rowdy boys.

“Before we begin, I believe that Warbler Blaine has something to tell us. You now have the floor Warbler.”

“Thank you Councilman Wes. I actually have something to ask for your opinion on, fellow Warblers for I need your assistance. Have any of you read or heard about the soulmate connection through songs that has recently been discovered?” To Blaine’s surprise all of the Warblers seemed to know what he was talking about.

“Well, I can inform you that _I_ appear to have this connection with my soulmate, who may or may not be in a rival glee club.”

There was a thunderous racket as all of the Warblers began talking at once and it took Wes several thwacks of his precious gavel to calm everyone down.

“If you don’t mind me continuing, I would like to add that since this connection has developed, my soulmate has appeared to have stopped singing at this sort of time, so after school and in rehearsal time. With this in mind I have decided to ask your permission to step down as lead soloist to avoid giving away too much information about our song choices.” Blaine looked down sadly but Wes soon stepped in.

“Permission denied Warbler Blaine. You cannot step down, you might as well leave the group but I cannot have that. Therefore I would like to suggest that we perform more regularly to the whole academy, therefore we can rehearse those performance songs as well as our competition songs. Also if Warbler Blaine sings a wide range of songs outside of rehearsals, this soulmate of his will not know which songs we plan to use for Sectionals. All in favour of this proposition?”

Blaine looked up hopefully and was glad to see that every hand was raised. He was going to continue as the lead soloist and the whole group got the chance to perform more regularly. The only thing that could possibly improve his day, would be that chance to find out a little more about the soul that was linked to his own. He already knew what sort of music he seemed to prefer, so this time in the shower, Blaine chose one of his favourite Wicked songs which always gave him strength during his difficult years at his old school, and hoped it would help his soulmate too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep author notes to a minimum but feel free to ask me any questions you may have in a review if I haven't explained anything properly throughout the story. (Also I'm from England so don't judge me if we spell words like colour differently!!)


	3. Chapter 3

After weeks of Kurt going through the hell of not singing more than scales in glee club, he was relieved to be finally on the coach on their way to the Sectionals competition. He just wished that the other members of the group would let him sit with them as opposed to being forced to the back with his headphones in to stop him from singing during the road trip. He was in the middle of feeling sorry for himself when Rachel walked over and decided to make the rest of the trip a living hell.

“I can’t believe it!” When she realised that Kurt was trying to ignore her, she ripped the headphones out of his ears which forced him to pay attention to her rant. “Mr Schue has decided to have Sam and Quinn sing the romantic ballad instead of Finn and I, and he’s given the ‘Valerie’ solo to Santana! He expects me to just sing _backup_ and sway in the _background_.” Kurt tried not to release his inner diva on the girl but couldn’t contain a small sarcastic comment.

“You mean similarly to how _you_ expected me to sit in the corner of the choir room and not sing at all? Maybe for once you could just back down and take one for the team like I was forced to do.” Rachel’s mouth fell open and Kurt was worried she was going to start catching flies in it.

“This is completely different and you know it. I wouldn’t be giving away our secrets, I would just be taking my rightful place on centre stage!” Rachel replied with a hurt but determined expression.

“You know, I could still refuse to get on that stage with you and just get a lift home with my dad who is coming to watch us perform. Then not only would you _still_ not have a solo, you would also not have enough members to perform.” Kurt decided after this point not to listen to anything Rachel said and just grabbed his headphones back and started listening to his Gaga playlist. He did however notice Rachel go back to the front of the coach and presumably tell them that she would give up her solos, as Mr Schue, Sam, Quinn and Santana looked ridiculously happy whilst Rachel was looking particularly annoyed.

When the group got into their backstage area they decided not to watch the other groups perform but just focus on their own last minute practice. However, Rachel decided that she couldn’t stand the suspense anymore and sent Puck off to the wings of the main stage to check out the competition. As he got to there he could see a group of boys standing in formation on the stage talking quietly with each other before the curtain went up. Puck noticed the guy standing in front was slightly shorter than all of the others and as he stared at the navy and red uniforms, the short, curly haired boy caught him staring and sent a sly wink his way, as the Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville, Ohio were introduced and the curtain went up.

After once again having to sit out of rehearsal, for what Kurt hoped was the last time, he let his mind wander and a song wormed its way into his head. The whole group went silent in fear as they noticed Kurt singing but they all relaxed when they noticed he was alternating between singing and humming along to ‘Hey Soul Sister’ by Train.

* * *

 

Puck decided that the boys from the posh sounding academy were quite good but obviously no match for his supreme talent (they all looked like nerds anyway) and headed back to the New Directions’ greenroom. Rachel was waiting for him at the door.

“What were they like? Were they any good? Were they better than us? What were they singing?” Rachel asked in a flurry of panicked gestures and nervous twitches.

“Whoa Rach, slow down for just a second and let me speak.” The rest of the New Directions saw that Puck was back and crowded round him. All apart from Kurt who was refusing to even look at anyone and once again had his headphones on. “They were good, okay? Like pretty big competition good. I still think we could beat them on any other day, but with Kurt’s head doing weird things because of his soulmate dude, it’s kind of thrown us into a funk that we _will_ need to snap out of.”

“Yes, but what were they singing?” Rachel asked getting more and more impatient.

“Oh it was that Train song. Hey Soul Singer or something.” The group looked at each other in shock before turning to look at Kurt. As he looked up from his phone they all spun back around to a confused looking Puck. “What’s going on? Did I miss something?”

“Kurt was singing that song while you were gone.” Mercedes whispered. Puck looked just as shocked as his friends.

“Okay, hold up. Does that mean that Kurt’s soulmate is not only in a rival group, but also in the very same building as him? Do you think he knows?” Santana exclaimed rather loudly.

“Shut up Santana! We can’t let him find out otherwise he could throw the whole competition for us. We have to continue as if nothing is different to any other performance.” Rachel was calling the shots, and for once no one seemed to stand up to her.

As the lights in the greenroom flashed to signal that the group were required on stage in five minutes, Kurt put his phone away and moved to stand between Mercedes and Brittany in the show circle. Mr Schue walked in the room to give a quick pep talk that no one was really listening to, before they all headed off to the main stage. Brittany hung back next to Kurt and gave him a sympathetic hug.

“I’m sure your dolphin is closer than you think Kurtie.” Kurt didn’t know what to make of this until Artie who was waiting for his girlfriend a little further ahead explained.

“She thinks that dolphins are just gay sharks, so she is basically telling you that she thinks your soulmate can’t be too far away,” he said with a wink.

“Oh, thank you Britt but I don’t think that I am ever going to find him,” Kurt replied with a sad expression which he soon replaced with a false smile as he made his way on stage next to the rest of the group. The one positive thing he could focus on was the fact that he was finally allowed to sing again!

* * *

 

Once the Warblers had finished their performance they bowed to the audience before running off stage and piling into a group hug with Blaine practically crushed in the middle of his friends. However they knew they only had a few minutes to get back to their designated seats in order to watch the final performance so they quickly hurried back out into the audience from a side door and sat down. A voice spoke out over the speakers and introduced the New Directions from Lima. Blaine had always wondered what Lima was like as it was one of the few places in Ohio that he had not yet visited, and he was really looking for an excuse to go.

As the curtain on the stage rose, Blaine and the other Warblers were confused when they didn’t see anyone on the stage. In fact, the entire stage looked a lot smaller than it did when they were up there performing. As the opening notes for ‘The Time of my Life’ started playing he could hear some backing singers but couldn’t see them. Blaine noticed there was a spotlight on the front of the stage pointing back towards the entrance to the seating area. As he turned his head around to see what was going on, he saw a rather cute, blonde guy step out from behind the curtain and start singing. He blindly hit Wes who was sat next to him to make sure he knew where to look, as he saw a gorgeous blond girl step out from behind the other curtain and start singing as well. The Warblers watched as the two blonds made their way down the aisles and met each other on the stage. As they hit the big note in the middle of the number, a screen that separated off half of stage lifted to reveal the rest of the group. The whole group began moving around the stage and Blaine spotted the jock he caught watching the Warblers before their performance and they briefly made eye contact, but this time it was the other boy’s turn to wink.

The first number went flawlessly and everyone’s performances were practically perfect. As they transitioned into the second number a stunning Latina girl walked forwards and started singing ‘Valerie’ as the rest of the group danced some tricky looking steps. As a different blond girl and Asian boy started a complex dance at the front of the stage, Blaine’s gaze fixed on a different member of the group who looked a little separated from the rest and didn’t seem to be as confidant with his steps as everyone else. The boy had perfectly styled hair and when he glanced up once or twice, Blaine thought he saw stunning blue eyes behind the glaring stage lights. While watching this performance, Blaine thought back and seemed to remember hearing this song recently but having no idea when or where he heard it.

After third place was announced, it was the New Directions and the Warblers nervously waiting to see which group would be heading to Regionals. Blaine was mainly watching the other group to try and see the blue-eyed beauty from earlier, but his eyes kept being held by the strange mohawked jock who was looking between Blaine and someone in the middle of the New Directions, that Blaine couldn’t quite see, with a slight frown on his face.

* * *

 

The suspense in the room was intense and finally broken when the head judge told the crowd that for the first time in show choir history, there was a tie and both groups were going to Regionals!

Rachel was overcome with happiness but something was still preying on her mind. Or more accurately someone. Kurt’s situation was now even more pressing as she knew that his soulmate was in the Warblers, who they would be competing against in their next competition. There was no way that Kurt was going to accept not singing again until Regionals, and he would also probably not be up to his usual standards if he could not practice. Rachel knew there was only one solution, however much she hated herself for thinking it, she had to get Kurt to leave the New Directions. She also decided not to tell the other members of the group her plan, in order to maintain her position of co-captain of the club. Now all she had to do was decide when and how to get Kurt to leave the glee club and who in their talentless cesspit of a school to replace him with.


	4. Chapter 4

If they were expecting applause and congratulatory celebrations after their (sort of) win at Sectionals, the New Directions were sadly mistaken. Mr Schue proudly opened the big double doors leading into the gym after Figgins had announced their success to the whole school, and the group walked in with Rachel in front holding their trophy. The only sound in the room was Miss Pillsbury’s tentative clapping and their shoes squeaking on the polished wooden floor. The entire student body was staring at them with looks of contempt on their faces. Some of the Football jocks however were smirking at them as if they knew something big was about to go down.

The New Directions stood on the stage behind a small side table where Rachel placed the trophy and by this point Emma had stopped attempting to rally support for the group and was watching them all sympathetically, so the room was silent. Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise and the glee club members had just enough time to look up before a huge vat from the kitchen was up-ended above their heads and enough crushed ice and colouring to last the school a month was raining down from the rafters.

Kurt was the most used to getting slushied daily, therefore recovered fastest and managed to see Karofsky glaring at him from the sides of the stage whilst holding the rope used to tip over the slushy vat. The whole room was in uproar so no one noticed Karofsky slink out of the gym and into the connecting locker room, apart from Kurt. Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury escorted all of the glee club members into the choir room and Emma went to get them some towels from Coach Beiste.

“I am so sorry guys, I had no idea that the students would actually behave like this! Did anyone see who it was controlling the actual vat?” Mr Schue looked at them all with pity.

“No, we didn’t because we were all too busy trying to stop our eyes from burning Mr Schue!” Rachel said, outraged. “I can’t believe they would even let us have one day celebrating our victory. Not _one day!_ If we were the Football team we would have had an entire week celebrating our success!”

Kurt didn’t speak up because he knew that if word got out that he was the one to tell on Karofsky, there was no way his life would be worth living. Instead he just sat there, in his chair slowly getting colder and colder while his glee mates just kept getting louder and louder. Kurt began to see red, due to either anger, hypothermia or most likely a combination of the two. Suddenly he snapped. An accumulation of the past few weeks without performing and now this was enough to send Kurt over the edge, and his outburst was enough to send the rest of the room into an eerie silence.

“I have _had_ it with this school! Sure no one sees that we are being bullied regularly for being in glee club, but at least you are all left pretty much alone apart from that! I have to put up with dumpster tosses and locker pushes more than once every single day because of who I am. You don’t know what that is like for _me_ so stop making such a fuss over a simple slushy!” Rachel took this as her chance and knew what she had to say before she could stop and think about the consequences.

“Kurt, not everything is about _you_! You need to stop thinking about yourself for just a second and start thinking about the team.” Kurt looked at her with a gaze that could burn a hole in solid metal.

“I have done nothing but think about the team for the past two weeks! Maybe if you can at least try to see things from my perspective for once, I shouldn’t let myself get hurt by staying around you all the time.”

“Fine! If you truly feel that way you should just leave and not come back.” Rachel replied with an equally hard glare. The rest of the New Directions and Mr Schue looked at Rachel with horrified expressions. Kurt, leave glee club? It was unthinkable, and yet here Rachel was actually trying to make it happen.

“Now Rachel, I don’t think that –” Mr Schue tried to interrupt and resolve the situation, but Kurt was too emotional to think rationally and just left the room, leaving in his wake a row of gobsmacked teenagers. He brushed past Miss Pillsbury at the door and didn’t take the towel she held out for him, choosing instead to run down the hallway to find a secluded area for a moment alone.

* * *

 

Once Kurt had managed to calm himself down in a faraway alcove, he stalked back to his locker to pick up one of the many changes of clothes he always has in there for after receiving his slushy of the day. Just as he had stopped outside the familiar metal container, Kurt felt a hand on the small of his back seconds before he was pushed into the row of lockers with full force. His head whipped around and saw Karofsky stare at him before rounding the corner, no doubt into his precious locker-room sanctuary. Kurt did not know what came over him but dropped his Marc Jacobs satchel and ran after the bully.

He slammed the door to the changing rooms open and sure enough Karofsky was in there. Alone.

“What the hell is wrong with you Karofsky?” Kurt yelled at the intimidating footballer.

“What’s wrong with me is _you_ , fairy boy. I don’t want you and your gayness anywhere near me,” the bully replied with a sneer.

“What, are you afraid that I am going to turn you gay too? Well I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that’s not how it works!” Kurt had no idea where this newfound courage had come from but he hoped that it wouldn’t fail him now.

“Don’t test me Hummel. I _don’t_ want to be like you.” Karofsky leaned in towards Kurt menacingly and brandished one of his fists in his face. Kurt, however did not back down. Not this time.

“What are you going to do? Beat me up some more? Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but it hasn’t been working so far has it? You can’t just punch the gay out of me and sadly I can’t do anything to change your stupidity!”

Throughout this exchange, as Kurt got braver, Karofsky’s expression became more and more strained and if he was preventing himself from reacting to Kurt’s words. However, he couldn’t hide his true colours any longer and leant in towards Kurt, grabbed his head and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kurt quickly pulled back after he recovered from the shock, and managed to move out of the larger boy’s grasp as he leant in to kiss Kurt for a second time. After a few seconds, Karofsky seemed to realise what he had done and his face changed from one of shock to one of complete hatred.

“You had better not tell anyone about this Hummel. You tell anyone and you are dead. Understand?” After seeing Kurt nod shakily, Karofsky fled from the locker room, leaving Kurt to slide down the wall and huddle into the corner trying to disappear completely.

* * *

 

As Kurt walked up the path to his front door, he didn’t notice his Dad’s car parked in the driveway because he couldn’t see clearly through the tears in his eyes. He slammed the door behind him which alerted Burt to his son’s presence before running down to his and Finn’s shared room. For some reason, his soulmate had picked now to start singing a mournful acoustic version of Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’, which just lead to Kurt feeling even more depressed because he could no longer imagine that his soulmate would want anything to do with him after what happened in that locker room.

Burt walked past the door to the basement and heard gentle sobs coming from the other side. He hurriedly swung open the door and rushed down the stairs, to Kurt’s horror.

“Dad, slow down, your heart… Wait what are you even doing here?” Kurt managed to say, broken up by sniffles as he tried to hide his sorrow.

“It doesn’t matter why I’m here, the only thing that matters is the fact that you came storming into this house and then ran down here crying your eyes out. What’s going on kid?” Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and Kurt buried his face in his father’s chest for support while he cried.

After a little while, Kurt backed away from his father and took his hand before retelling the events of the day starting with the mass slushy and ending with Karofsky’s threat, but he left out the locker push and kiss. Burt could tell that there was something that Kurt was not telling him, but decided not to press the matter for now.

“How long has this been going on Kurt, and is it just the slushies or is there more to it than that?” Burt knew his son had not been himself lately but he needed to know the details so he could decide on what to do to help him.

“It’s been going on for most of the year Dad, I’m sorry for not telling you but I had to make sure your heart was okay, and I didn’t want to stress you out.” Kurt looked incredibly guilty, and Burt could not feel anger towards him because the kid was only doing what he thought was right. “Also, it’s not always just a slushy. Sometimes they throw me into the dumpsters out the back by the kitchens and ruin my clothes, or they shove me into lockers when they walk by me.” It was hard for Burt not to get mad at this information, but he managed to at least appear calm for Kurt’s benefit.

“Well I’m just glad you told me kid, so now we can get through this. Together.”

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt was feeling a little happier because he managed to tell his father what he had been going through without causing a heart attack. Even with the rejection by the glee club still fresh in his mind, this was a huge weight off Kurt’s shoulders and he was just glad that everything was out in the open. Well, almost everything. Kurt was walking down one of the many, drab and colourless corridors with a small smile on his face, which did not go unnoticed by the other students in the vicinity. Kurt opened up his locker and began to grab all of the books that he needed for the day ahead.

This time, as Kurt was slammed into the locker, his head caught the open door and a long cut on his forehead began to bleed. When Kurt turned around, he saw Karofsky’s face and quickly turned back to look at himself in the small mirror he had mounted to the inside of the locker door. He watched the red droplets snake down his face, towards his eye for a moment before grabbing some wadded up tissue and heading to the nurse’s office.

After some antiseptic gel was applied, Kurt was told he was going to be picked up by his dad in case he had a concussion. The look on Burt’s face when he arrived said it all. He already knew what the cause of Kurt’s injury was and there was no way that the boy was going to get away with not telling him every second of what happened. Burt managed not to ask questions until they were back at the house, sat on the sofa and with some gauze bandaged onto Kurt’s head.

“I hope you know that these bandages will ruin my hair! I’m not letting anyone see me until it is gone and I can get to my products.” Kurt was trying to lighten the mood a little, but the stony look on Burt’s face said that he was not getting off this lightly.

“All right Kurt. You tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ right now, or so help me I will confiscate your next edition of that Vogue thing you like so much.”

“Alright first of all, Vogue is not a thing! It a magazine full of inspiration and fabulousness.” Kurt let out a long sigh. “So I was just getting my books from my locker when Karofsky, who I was telling you about yesterday, shoved me and my head must have got caught on the door or something sharp. That’s it really, but I want to tell you something else as well. Yesterday, after I tried standing up to Karofsky in the locker room, he may have, sort of, kissed me.”

“HE DID WHAT?” Burt couldn’t bear to think of what Kurt must be feeling and so did the only thing he knew how to do. Protect his son. “That’s it. You are not going back to school for the rest of this week, instead we are going to look around a private school with a no bullying policy that is strictly enforced in Westerville. I’ll phone them up later and arrange a tour and talk with the Principal.”

“Oh dad, no. I can’t just go to a new school. I won’t have any of my friends there. There might not even be a glee club that I could join!” Kurt looked horrified, but the idea of a no bullying policy did sound extremely interesting.

“Well you might not have a glee club here if they don’t let you back in after that stunt Rachel pulled yesterday.” Kurt hadn’t thought of this. “Besides I already know that there is a glee club, because I was talking about Dalton Academy whose glee club you tied with in your last competition. You don’t have to decide to go there if you don’t want to but a least go with me and check the place out?”

Kurt was distraught. He had to choose between a life of pain and daily torture but also his friends and familiarity, and the possibility of protection due to this no bullying policy and, from what he heard from his dad, an awesome new glee club. But could he really be happy in a new setting, two hours from home and surrounded by people he did not know?

“Fine, I will go and visit this Academy with you, _if_ you promise never to threaten my Vogue magazines again.”

“Deal” said Burt with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his son in his arms once again.


	5. Chapter 5

The two Hummels drove up the winding pathway to the front entrance of Dalton Academy. The building was grand and almost castle-like and must have spread over at least four floors. There were elaborately designed stained glass windows surrounding what appeared to be the main doors, and a crystal clear glass dome rising from the roof of the central building. Kurt and his dad had arrived during lessons, so there were very few students milling around in the hallways. Kurt was in heaven. Every boy they passed either gave them a polite smile or wave and they even got the occasional spoken greeting! It was nothing like William McKinley High School, and Kurt was now seriously starting to wonder why he had put up with that place for so long.

Burt told his son that they were meeting two student representatives at the bottom of the grand staircase, and grand it was. A sweeping staircase with wrought-iron banisters swung down to the lower floor underneath the dome that could be seen from the outside. As Kurt was looking around in wonder, his gaze fell on two boys who were at the bottom of the steps. One of them had their back to him and his father, but the other seemed fairly tall in comparison with Asian features and a warm smile. Kurt thought he looked vaguely familiar and wondered if he was part of the group that he had seen at Sectionals. Once the taller boy had seen the Hummels, he patted the other boy’s shoulder to get him to turn around.

Kurt was just about to step down the final stair when he locked eyes with stunning hazel ones. Kurt stopped paying attention to where he was walking and ended up stumbling off the final step and he was steadied by the owner of those incredible eyes.

“Careful. I probably should have warned you that the final step is a killer!” The as yet unnamed boy had the smoothest voice Kurt had ever heard and he wanted to melt into a puddle right there. “I take it you are Kurt and Burt Hummel?” Kurt seemed to have lost all abilities to speak, so his dad took over.

“Yup, I’m Burt and I wanted my son here to check out your school to see whether it suits him better than the one he is in now.”

“Well this is Wes, and my name is Blaine.”

 _Blaine_. Kurt couldn’t stop the name from repeating in his head as he tried to regain some composure.

“Kurt.” Was all he could manage for the time being.

* * *

 

Kurt and his father were shown round part of the school by the two boys and after a while, Kurt decided he should probably start to actually start a conversation with the boys as opposed to ignore them entirely. He thought it was best however to start talking with Wes first. He sidled over to the guide and fell into step beside him.

“How long have you been going to school here?” Wes seemed shocked that Kurt had spoken an entire sentence.

“I’m in my senior year so I will be graduating this summer. I will definitely miss this place like crazy though,” the friendly boy replied. After glancing at Kurt a few times Wes and Blaine led the two visitors to the Principal’s office for a brief chat. The Warbler boys used this as their chance to talk about the possible new student.

“He looks really familiar to me Blaine and I just can’t remember where I might have seen him.” Wes was getting noticeably frustrated with his appalling memory, so Blaine decided to put him out of his misery.

“He was in that glee club we tied with at Sectionals. I remember him being a bit separated from the group which caught my attention.” Blaine told his friend. _There was also no way that he was ever going to forget those eyes either_ he said to himself.

“Yeah sure, are you positive the fact that the boy is extremely attractive, didn’t have anything to do with it?” Blaine muttered an unintelligible response before Wes was struck by a thought. “Do you reckon he is here as a spy for his glee club?”

“What, with his dad? I don’t think so Wes and he didn’t look all that _Mission Impossible_ to me either. Maybe we can ask subtlety when the Principle has finished talking their ears off.”

After another few minutes of random conversations, the door to the Principal’s office opened and the visitors stepped out, holding a lot more leaflets and brochures than they went in with. The four men continued on the second half of their tour and this time Blaine walked in step next to Kurt and started chatting.

“Do you have any hobbies outside of school? There are loads of extracurricular clubs that you could join even if you decide not to get a room here.” The boy glanced at him briefly before replying in his melodic voice.

“I love singing. More than anything. I was in the glee club back at my school.” Blaine saw the sad expression on his face and decided he wanted to know more about this unusual boy’s story.

“The New Directions, right?” Blaine was happy to see a shocked expression on Kurt’s face as he turned to look at him directly for possibly the first time. “I’m part of the Warblers, we tied with you guys last week.” Blaine could see the look of realisation in Kurt’s expression and then he thought back to the boy’s earlier comment. “Wait was do you mean you _were_ in the glee club? Are you not anymore?”

Blaine wished that he hadn’t said anything because the older boy’s eyes began to fill with tears and he looked on the verge of a meltdown. He had to act fast and knew just what to do.

“Hey Wes? Why don’t you go and show Mr Hummel some more classrooms and I will take Kurt over to the rehearsal room.”

“Sure thing,” was his friend’s reply. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder but removed it quickly after he saw him flinch away. Sadly he knew this could mean only one thing.

“I think we should go to the rehearsal room and sit for a minute. Is that ok?” After a small nod, Kurt allowed himself to be whisked away by the shorter boy and soon they arrived in a comfortable room with a banner on the wall with a bird and musical note sewn into it. Blaine sat them down on one of the leather sofas and let Kurt breath for a bit before asking more about his old glee club.

“Do you want to talk about what happened? I promise you that I am a good listener and I swear to convince Wes that you are not here to spy on us!” Blaine let a smile appear on his face at the sound of Kurt’s slight laughter. He leaned in closer to Kurt as he began his story.

“After we got back from Sectionals, we were told to stand on the main stage in the assembly hall as the Principal announced our success. We were there and the whole room was silent. No applause, no congratulations, nothing. We stood there and could do nothing as one of the football jocks tipped a giant vat full of slushy ice all over us.” Kurt paused and took a shaky breath, but continued in a strong voice. “We got back to the choir room and everyone was talking and arguing, but for some reason I just snapped.

“They only have to deal with a slushy to the face every once in a while but I get one at least once a day, as well as multiple locker pushes and sometimes even a dumpster toss. I just couldn’t believe that they were making so much fuss over something that happens so regularly to me. I told them that and one of our co-captains, Rachel, told me to stop thinking about myself and start playing for the team. I just lost it and quit. I couldn’t stand to be in the same room as them anymore.” Silent tears were rolling down Kurt’s face and Blaine got up, found some tissues in one of the cabinets and gave them to the boy.

“Wow that was a bit harsh of this Rachel girl. Do you mind me asking why you are getting shoved around so much?” Blaine thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure.

“I have been getting bullied for what I am, and what I am is gay. I’m not afraid to say it anymore. I want to be able to stand up for myself and be proud of who I am.” Kurt said with grim determination that Blaine was impressed by.

“That is really amazing of you Kurt,” he said whilst sliding a little closer to him on the couch. “I wish I had that sort of attitude when I came out at my old school.” Blaine made sure to slip the fact that he was also gay into the conversation to make sure that Kurt knew he wasn’t going to get any trouble for it at this school.

“Is everyone here gay or is it just the Warblers?” Kurt asked a little warily. Blaine laughed in response.

“No, Kurt no everyone in the Academy is gay, in fact I think I am the only out gay guy in the Warblers, but there are definitely others around here somewhere!” Kurt smiled in response and felt himself relax into the comfy sofa.

“What are the Warblers like, I didn’t get to see you perform because Rachel made us all stay backstage before our performance.”

“We are like rock stars! Seriously, the whole school adores us and we like to surprise them every now and again with an impromptu performance in the corridors. Would you want to join if you end up transferring here?” Kurt didn’t even have to think about it.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” he blurted out and Blaine smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Well that is great. I’m sure you have an incredible voice, even though I didn’t hear it at Sectionals.” Kurt blushed slightly but was saved from replying as his Dad came into the room, followed by Wes. “Hey Wes, do you think you could get Kurt here an audition for the Warblers if he decides to transfer?”

“Blaine, I’m head of the council, my word is law. Of course I could!” Kurt beamed at the two boys but realised that his decision had just been made an awful lot harder.

* * *

“So kid, what are you thinking?” Burt asked his son, who was sitting silently in the car next to him during the long, two hour journey back to Lima.

“I loved it there. The building, the general atmosphere. I felt at home almost. But I don’t know if I would make friends there and I can’t leave my girls!” Kurt looked distressed.

“Look Kurt, you don’t have to move there if you don’t want to that way you can stay closer to your friends, but I think those Warbler boys practically gave you a spot in their club the minute they recognised you! You could make friends with those two at least?”

“I think so, I am going to have to think about it some more though.” Kurt fell into silence once again and Burt could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he tried to choose between safety and friendship.

* * *

 

The following day, Burt allowed his son to go back to McKinley. Kurt hadn’t even made it through the front door before he saw Karofsky and some of the other footballers waiting for something or someone by the main entrance. Kurt tried to turn around and head towards the side door, but they had already seen him.

“Hey Lady Boy, we didn’t see you the past few days. Were you too busy spreading your gay around to show up?” Kurt tried not to slow down or pay attention to them but Karofsky grabbed his arms and lifted him off the floor. “Did you tell anyone about what you did?” He whispered. Kurt looked confused.

“What _I_ did? It was you that –” Karofsky cut him off by lifting the smaller boy higher and dumping him in one of the bins by the kitchens. The footballers laughed and walked off leaving Kurt alone in the dumpster. Kurt heard a small rip as he began to stand up and he knew that his favourite Alexander McQueen shirt had been damaged as a result of him returning to the school. This was the final straw. At least at Dalton only his hideous uniform would get damaged in situations like this.

Kurt vaguely debated going in and telling his former glee club members what he had decided to do, but he felt they no longer cared about him enough to miss him in the first place. Well, all except Mercedes maybe. Kurt sprinted back to his house, hoping to catch his dad before he left to go to his auto shop and opened the door to find Burt putting on his work boots.

“I’ve made my decision.” Kurt said hurriedly, before Burt could comment on his dishevelled appearance. “I want to transfer to Dalton Academy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had made a huge mistake. What the hell was she thinking? There was no way that the New Directions would be able to win Regionals without Kurt! Everyone had seemed so depressed for the second half of the week when Kurt was at home after his injury. Add to that the fact that everyone seemed to distrust Rachel for what she did to Kurt, and it had been a pretty bad few days for the whole group. The only way Rachel could think of to achieve redemption, was to get Kurt back in glee club. She had the whole speech planned out. She would tell him that she didn’t mean what she said, it was her emotions getting the better of her and that his voice was a vital part of the team that they couldn’t use. She might also turn on the waterworks and see if a few tears might make him truly see her remorse.

Rachel spent the entire day searching the school from top to bottom trying to find Kurt. She even checked the dumpsters out back, in case the bullies had got to him first, but all she saw were a few rubbish bags that looked like they had been flattened recently. After wasting the first half of the day trying to find someone who clearly wasn’t around, she asked Finn if he knew anything at lunch.

“Hey Finn, is Kurt still at home today because I can’t find him anywhere?” she asked.

“Oh, so that’s why you have been running off when I tried talking to you, and no he wasn’t at home. I saw him leave real early this morning in some weird blazer thing that seemed really familiar for some reason.” Rachel felt her heart sink.

“Please Finn tell me that the blazer wasn’t dark blue with red piping.” Finn’s face contorted while he tried to think back to earlier that day.

“Uh, it might have been. Nope, it definitely was. He was wearing some really unlike Kurt grey pants too.” Rachel stood up and almost turned their table over.

“He left us! What am I going to do now? How am I going to redeem myself if Kurt doesn’t even go to this school anymore?”

“Wait, what? If he doesn’t go to this school then where the hell does he go?”

“Dalton Academy” Rachel replied with a grim expression on her face. “I’m calling an emergency meeting in the auditorium. Text everyone and meet me there in five minutes.”

* * *

 

Kurt glided down the Dalton Academy hallways with his head held high and a small smile on his face. This was the first day in almost a year when he had not received a slushy facial or been knocked over multiple times. He even had some students help him out when he was looking particularly lost at the start of the day.

He was now sat in the lunch hall, on a table by himself, watching his phone and giggling every so often as a new text came through from Rachel. Each one was sounding more and more desperate than the next. After a while, she started phoning him and leaving distressed messages that he listened to instantly before saving them to use as blackmail if he ever forgave her. Kurt also received a few messages from the rest of the group including some from Finn, which reminded him that he never told his stepbrother that he was transferring. Oops. He would have to make up for that later with some cookies or brownies. The only message that he did reply to was the one from Mercedes. He felt bad for not telling his best friend, so summed up what had happened over the past few days with an apology and clicked send. Slowly the texts ground to a halt, and Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him from the opposite side of the table.

“Hi Kurt, nice jacket.” Blaine said with a knowing expression.

“Thanks, I have to wear it to this posh prep school that I go to so the other boys don’t get jealous of my remarkable fashion sense.” Blaine’s laughter was infectious and Kurt found himself smiling widely for the first time in months.

“Hey is it okay if I bring some of the Warblers over to meet you, I have been looking out for you and saw you over here all alone and I thought you could do with some new friends.” Kurt was pleasantly surprised that he had had his very own guardian angel for his first day and nodded his head.

Blaine waved some boys over and they walked over then sat down around the table. The other boy from Kurt’s tour, Wes, sat down next to Kurt and started introducing him to the rest of the group. He gestured to the boys sitting in-between Kurt and Blaine first.

“This is David and Thad, they are the other guys on the Warbler council, and this is Trent who is Blaine’s roommate,” Then he pointed to the brunette and blond sitting next to each other “and this is Nick and Jeff. We are pretty sure that they are madly in love, but we haven’t been able to get them to admit it yet!” He whispered this last part and looked over at the two boys slyly. The boys that had just been introduced waved at Kurt and Trent, who was sat directly next to Kurt, saw the new boy’s phone light up again.

“What’s up with your phone Kurt? It’s been going crazy!” Kurt smiled and looked down as another one of Rachel’s texts appeared on the screen.

“Oh, it’s one of the girls from my old glee club, I didn’t tell them that I was leaving so she has just found out and is going a little mad. Here.” Kurt showed the boys his phone and they all seemed to find it equally hilarious. He couldn’t believe that he had already fit into the school and had hopefully found a new group of guys to replace his friends. Wes tapped Kurt on the shoulder to get his attention.

“So Kurt, we were wondering if we could ask you to formally audition for the Warblers on this coming Thursday. Would that be something you’d be interested in?” Kurt’s mouth fell open.

“You mean that? Really? I thought you were just saying that to get me to transfer here.” Blaine and Wes smiled at the boy they had shown around the previous week, and marvelled at how much his confidence had improved already.

“Of course we mean it. We have a tradition of allowing anyone to audition, you just have to be able to sing to actually get in!” Blaine said.

“Oh, I can sing. Just you wait. My audition will be the best you have ever seen. I have to go and find a song.” Kurt got up from the table and headed off towards the rehearsal room to find the perfect number to audition with.

Blaine and the other Warblers watched him go with bemused smiles.

“Damn Blaine, he’s kind of cute.” Trent remarked as he caught Blaine staring after Kurt a little longer than everyone else.

“I’m sorry, Trent. _Why_ did you aim that statement at me?” Blaine said with a sarcastic tone and slightly confused expression.

Trent and the other Warbler boys just looked at each other and a ripple of laughter made its way around the group.

* * *

 

Kurt couldn’t concentrate throughout his last lesson. All he could think about was his lack of a song to use as his rehearsal number. The minutes ticked down and the second the final bell of the day went, Kurt leapt up from his seat and hurried to the door where he found Blaine waiting.

“Hey I just wanted to check on you and make sure your first day was ok, can we talk while you walk to your car?” Kurt’s heart began to beat faster but he managed to keep his cool as they began to walk towards his precious car.

“Today was great Blaine. I can’t believe that this place has been here all along and I have been stuck two hours away putting up with daily torture.” Blaine’s step faltered slightly but he continued and ran a couple of steps to keep up.

“Well I’m glad you’re fitting in and I want you to know that you have friends here. You already feel like a part of the Warblers to me and the others you met earlier. You are such a good guy and I am so sorry that you had to go through so much in order to find a place where you can belong. Is there anything I can help you with?” The two boys arrived at Kurt’s Navigator and Kurt held back before getting in his car.

“The only thing I am worried about is what song I can audition with. I spent the entire second half of the day thinking about it. Can you give me any pointers?” Blaine laughed to himself. Of course Kurt would be stressed about his audition.

“Just don’t try to hard okay? And no dramatic dancing or arm raising, you have to stand in that room and own it.” Blaine handed the taller boy a slip of paper with a number on it. “If you need any more help just text me.” Kurt didn’t find the advice overly helpful, but just listening to Blaine made him feel a lot better about his audition. He stared at the paper in his hand before tucking it into his satchel.

“Thank you Blaine, for everything today. It’s been great, no _you’ve_ been great. Wow that was so cheesy.” Blaine laughed aloud this time.

“Well I’m glad I’ve helped make your first day a little easier. Now you get home and think about your song choice.” Kurt stepped into his car and rolled down the window.

“Thanks again Blaine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kurt pulled away from his parking space and looked in his rear-view mirror to see Blaine waving at him. He also heard a faint shout reach him through the open window.

“Bye Kurt, don’t stress out over the song!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Blaine's texts are in bold and Kurt's are in italics. Also for future chapters, anyone else's texts/writing is in both bold and italics.

After Kurt had pulled into his spot in the driveway, he paused before entering the house to put Blaine’s number in his phone. The new name in his contact list looked strangely inviting, as if it was calling him to send a text to the Warbler boy. Kurt decided to give in to the voice in his head and sent Blaine a message.

_Hi, this is Kurt. – KH_

Kurt had just reached his front door and was about to reach for the handle when his phone buzzed in his hand.

**Hey Kurt, I really hope you’re not texting and driving! – BA**

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy’s mother hen attitude.

_Of course not mother! I have just arrived home. – KH_

Kurt hopped down the stairs to his room, but came to a sudden stop as he looked up and saw Finn staring at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were moving schools Kurt?” Finn said in a harsh voice that Kurt had not heard in a long time.

“I didn’t want you to tell Rachel and the others before I had the chance to go. If the rest of the club knew I was planning on moving, you all would have convinced me not to. I wasn’t safe at that school Finn, you saw what Karofsky did to my face.” Finn gasped in shock.

“Karofsky did that? I thought you said you cut your face on your locker.” Kurt looked down at the floor guiltily. He had left Karofsky’s involvement a secret until now because his and Finn’s relationship was important to the football team’s success.

“Well I did, but it was Karofsky who shoved me into the locker. Also look what he did to my new shirt.” Kurt strode over to his sewing machine where he grabbed his Alexander McQueen top and showed his step-brother the rip. “Luckily it only tore along a seam so I will be able to fix it” Finn didn’t seem to care about the piece of clothing as much as Kurt did.

“He caused your face to get busted up? God I’m going to kill him!” Kurt looked up sharply in horror.

“Don’t you dare do a thing Finn Hudson-Hummel. If Karofsky finds out I told you, _I_ will be the dead one. Besides I am happy at Dalton and no one there is going to hurt me because of the zero-bullying policy.” Finn didn’t look happy about this but he decided to back down for now, but he would go and virtually take his anger out on his friends online.

Kurt was left alone in his room for a while as he heard Finn go upstairs to play computer games with Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike like he usually does at that time of day. Kurt picked up his phone, anticipating another text from Blaine, but he hadn’t got one. Kurt shrugged at the air and settled down by his sewing machine to fix his ripped shirt. Whilst he was working, he thought about his upcoming audition, and he was getting more and more worried that he didn’t have a song to perform yet. Once the shirt was as good as new (and ever so slightly Kurt-ified) the boy picked up his phone to text his new friend for some more help.

_I don’t suppose you have any more audition song advice? I’m at a bit of a loss over what song to choose. – KH_

Kurt wasn’t paying too much attention as he picked the contact and sent the message. A minute or so later he got a reply.

**_What audition song Kurt? Are you auditioning to become a Warbler you traitor? – RB_ **

Kurt realised his mistake after reading through the message several times. That reply was not from Blaine but from the contact above his name - Berry. The last person he wanted to talk to at that moment in time.

_Sorry Rach, I was meant to send that message to someone else. Yes I am auditioning and no I am not a traitor. I wasn’t even a part of the New Directions when I left so calm down. – KH_

Kurt knew there was a very slim chance of Rachel letting him off that easily so when she phoned him, he decided to pick up on the first ring.

“What is it Rachel, I explained everything in my text. I am sorry for texting you by the way.” Kurt was already sounding exasperated and Rachel hadn’t even spoken yet.

“Look Kurt, I’m sorry for what I said to you before you left. Tensions were running high and I just got carried away, but you shouldn’t have left because of it. I -”

“You weren’t the one to make me leave Rachel! Were you even listening to a word I said in the choir room? I told everyone in there that I was being bullied daily, and yet here you are thinking that everything in the world revolves around you, _and_ Finn didn’t want to believe me when I told him that Karofsky caused my head injury last week!” Rachel tried to interrupt but Kurt was in full on diva mode now. “No Rachel, I don’t want to hear it ok? I just don’t want to hear from any of you guys for a little while so leave me be.” He hung up on the speechless voice on the other end of the phone.

* * *

 

When Finn made his way back downstairs a few hours later, he felt better for having vented to his friends and they had all decided to go and give Karofsky a piece of their mind at school the next day. He found his brother sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone and looking exhausted.

“Hey, what’s the matter dude, you look whacked.” Kurt scowled at his phone before glancing up at Finn briefly.

“You have a really nasty girlfriend Finn, do you know that?” Finn looked at Kurt with a mystified expression. “No sorry that was too harsh. I guess I’m just stressed out because I have to find a song to audition for the Warblers with. It has to be good, but apparently I shouldn’t try too hard. I just can’t find the right song!” Kurt fell back on his bed with a sigh and let his outcast phone fall to the floor.

“You’ve got to sing from the heart dude, an emotional song will get you into that group for sure. I think the first time I ever saw you cry wasn’t because of a slushy or anything like that but during that solo you did for Burt when he was in hospital, and that was the best you have ever performed Kurt, I swear!” Kurt looked up at the boy in shock.

“When did you become so wise Finn?” Kurt knew the boy had a point and he really wanted to make his first appearance in the Warblers count, so why not just get all of his emotions out and let them see him at his most vulnerable? Surely they couldn’t say no to him then. Finn was right, that solo he did for his dad had been incredible. It was also an important song to Kurt for multiple reasons and it seemed like the perfect song to introduce himself with. Now to get Blaine’s approval via text.

_~~Hey can I run this song by you?~~ _

_~~Do you think this song would be okay?~~ _

_~~Your eyes are gorgeous~~ _

Kurt suddenly threw his phone down as if it had transformed into a poisonous snake. Where had that come from? All he wanted to do was send a text to his friend to ask his opinion on a song choice, so why were Kurt’s words failing him? Also why was he even considering telling Blaine how nice his eyes were? He gave up with the text message, deciding to keep his song choice a secret, and started listening to some music once again, as he knew that he didn’t really need to practice this particular song. Beyoncé just so happened to be the first song that came up and Kurt couldn’t resist singing along, no matter what his soulmate might think of him.

* * *

“Can you guys quieten down? I want to call Kurt.” Blaine said to the group of Warblers in his room. Trent was sat on his bed and Nick and Jeff were sat way too close together on the floor. They were staring at their Nintendos and were in the middle of a three-way Mario Kart race while shouting abuse at each other. At the mention of Kurt’s name the three boys shut the lids of their devices and moved to sit on Blaine’s bed.

“You _like_ him!” Trent said with an evil look in his eyes. Blaine jerked his head up in surprise and found the three boys staring at him.

“Of course I do he’s my friend, and he was seriously freaking out over his audition song, so I want to check he is alright.” The other Warblers looked at one another knowingly before turning back to Blaine.

“Sure you do Blainey,” said Nick “anyway what sort of person gives up their phone number on the first day of knowing someone?” Blaine looked at the boys suspiciously.

“Uh technically it was two days, and I gave my number to him, not the other way round. Any way it’s getting late so you two should go back to your own rooms before Wes finds you and kicks you out of the Warblers.” Blaine frowned slightly as a song appeared in his head. Beyoncé wasn’t his usual style but he admired her inner diva. The boys shot each other a look before getting up and heading to the door.

“Way to change the subject Blaine! He wouldn’t dare kick us out and tell Kurt we say hi.” Jeff said as he and Nick sprinted out of the door to avoid the pillow that Blaine threw at them. Blaine sighed in relief and as Trent went into the bathroom, he decided to text Kurt.

**How is the song choice going? Have you made a decision? P.S. Nick and Jeff say hi. – BA**

Blaine was just getting into the song in his head as he pressed send but seconds later the music stopped. His soulmate must have gotten distracted by something. His phone screen lit up moments later.

_I think I have the perfect song, but I am not giving anything away so you will have to wait until Thursday! Thanks again for the advice though. P.S. tell them hi back. – KH_

**Anytime Kurt, anytime :) - BA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently put this story up for a competition on inkitt.com in the fandom category so if you like it and have the time to, please could you go over there and give the story a recommendation and vote. Thanks guys x

Kurt had never been more impatient in all his life. He had been counting down the hours until his Warbler audition all day, and he only had one lesson to go. On a more positive note, he was sat between Nick and Jeff for this lesson so they were distracting him to make the time go faster.

“So did Blaine call you a few nights ago? He said he was going to ask you about your audition.” Nick said with a grin.

“Uh no, but he did text me and said the two of you said hello.” Kurt was a little confused about the sudden mention of the Warbler lead soloist, but went along with it to pass the time.

“Oh, well he seemed _very_ anxious to call you when Nick and I were in his room with Trent. We just haven’t been able to get you on your own until now to ask about it.” Jeff smirked at Nick when Kurt became more and more flustered.

“Did he? He did want to make sure that I wasn’t stressing about finding a song to audition with, but I told him I was fine so he didn’t call. And I told him to say hi back.” Kurt tried to focus on his work to get his mind of the dreamy Warbler, but the other two boys would not drop the subject.

“Did you tell him what you are going to be singing? If you did he hasn’t given anything away and it’s been really frustrating,” the blond asked.

“No I didn’t tell him and I’m not going to tell either of you two. It’s a surprise and you will find out in,” Kurt checked the large clock on the wall “half an hour.” The boys hear a loud cough from the front of the classroom and looked up to see the teacher staring at them. The boys had the sense to look guilty and turn their heads back towards the book they were supposed to be taking notes from. Kurt jumped a little when a small piece of paper fluttered down onto his book. It had a note from Nick on it.

**_He really likes you, you know. And we are pretty sure that you like him too._ **

Kurt turned bright red and tried to cover it by burying his head in his book for the rest of the lesson. After giving Nick a filthy look filled with friendly hatred.

* * *

Nick and Jeff led Kurt to the rehearsal room after school for his audition. However he was slightly confused when they told him to wait outside.

“You have to stay here until the doors open. You should be able to hear Wes introduce you though if you stand close to the door.” Nick told him with a friendly smile.

“Yeah and I will make sure that it’s Blaine who opens the door for you” whispered Jeff with a wink.

Kurt was left practically leaning against the door to overhear Wes start the meeting. A few formalities were mentioned before he heard his name announced and footsteps make their way towards the door. Kurt just had time to lean back before he was eye to eye with Blaine and was ushered into the room.

“Kurt you have the floor.” Kurt only faintly heard Wes invite him to speak, but was nudged out of his nervous daze by Blaine.

“Oh, hi. My name is Kurt Hummel and I am auditioning to be a part of the Warblers.” A small ripple of laughter could be heard in the room. “Before I start, I just want to say that I am singing this song for my mom and dad because this was my mom’s favourite song and my dad found this place for me to be safe, so I owe him all of this.” Kurt made a dramatic gesture to Trent, who was standing by the speakers, to signal him to start the music.

Kurt sang ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand’ with the same emotion and passion as he had that day in glee club when his father was in hospital. He thought of his dad during most of the song but he also thought of his mother too. It seemed like only yesterday that she was taking Kurt to see a play at their local theatre or singing with him at their piano. By the time the song came to a close, half of the room was in tears and the other half were trying to appear less emotionally affected than they actually were. After a few moments of silence the whole room stood up and gave Kurt a standing ovation. Kurt glanced at Blaine through his tears and saw him give him a thumbs up. Wes had to interrupt the applause with the harsh sound of his gavel to get everyone’s attention.

“Well, I think for the first time in Warbler history, I already know how everyone is going to vote, but as is customary I must ask, all in favour of Kurt becoming a Warbler?” Every member raised their hand in unison. “All those against?” No one stirred and not a single hand was raised. Kurt’s face could have split open with the biggest smile he had had since his father’s wedding. “In that case, I am honoured to welcome you into the Warblers, Kurt Warbler.” Wes hit the table with his beloved gavel to make it official.

“Thank you” Kurt managed to whisper before every member came over to congratulate him. After Kurt’s audition, the room settled down and Wes continued with the meeting.

“Okay so we will keep the same arrangement as before Sectionals, so lots of Academy performances and I expect Blaine to be singing every single second of the day.” Kurt looked confused at this but Jeff nudges him and whispered that he would fill in the newest member later.

* * *

 

After some of the other members had congratulated Kurt once again and filtered out of the room, it was just Kurt, Blaine and a few others left.

“Hey Kurt, can we talk?” Blaine pulled Kurt aside and started talking to him in a quiet voice. “I noticed before your rehearsal that you said it _was_ your mom’s favourite song and you had to move here to be safe. I just want you to know that if you want to talk about it then I am here for you.” Kurt knew he would end up telling everyone his story sooner or later, and he decided that he might as well start with Blaine.

“Can we go somewhere quieter?” Kurt said in a nervous whisper.

In response, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him along one of the many corridors to an area that Kurt had not yet seen. Kurt looked around in bemusement as he saw the numbers on the doors increasing. They stopped outside door 125, and Blaine pulled out a key.

“Sorry to rush like that, I just thought that you would want to get here before Trent did.” The realisation hit Kurt like a slushy to the face. This was Blaine’s room. They stepped inside and Blaine took off his jacket and tie before gesturing to Kurt to do the same. Kurt removed his tie but chose to keep his jacket on due to his undying love of layering clothes. Blaine took Kurt’s hand again and moved him to one side of the bed before sitting down and pulling Kurt down next to him.

“Just because we are here doesn’t mean you have to tell me anything.” Kurt’s mind had turned to mush and he had completely forgotten why they were here in the first place. After a few moment’s thought, Kurt decided to tell his friend about his past.

* * *

 

“Well firstly, there is no easy way to put all of this but I don’t want you to say anything until I have finished ok?” Blaine nodded in understanding.

“My mom died when I was eight. I didn’t know what was going on just before she died, but I remember her playing that song over and over before grabbing my or my dad’s hands because she realised that she wasn’t going to be able to for much longer.

“Then a few months ago, my dad had a heart attack and was in a coma for days. I was distraught. It felt as if I had only just lost one parent, and suddenly I was losing the other. I wouldn’t know what to do without my dad, he’s the one person I look up to more than anyone else in the world. I mean when I came out to him, he just said that he had known since I was three and all I wanted for my birthday were some sensible heels.” Kurt heard Blaine let out a choked laugh but couldn’t turn to face the boy next to him. Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt’s hands again. “I would sit next to my dad’s hospital bed and put my hand in his. I told him to squeeze it if he could hear me. I would stay there for hours, just waiting for him to hold my hand again.

“I first sang that song in McKinley when he was in hospital. I dedicated it to him because he means so much to me. I even put up with all of the bullying, the locker pushes and slushies because I thought that telling him might prompt another heart attack. When he found out though, he just brought me here, and the rest you already know.” Blaine sat next to his friend and wound his arm around the taller boy’s shoulder to pull him into a half hug.

“I was bullied too you know.” Kurt looked up in shock. How could anyone bully someone as kind-hearted as Blaine? “It was after a Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school. I had gone with the only other openly gay guy as friends, so we wouldn’t end up going alone, but when we were waiting to be picked up out in the parking lot, these guys from the hockey team came over and just beat us up without warning. We both had to go to hospital with broken ribs, arms everything really. When I got out, I found out that my friend had moved out of the state with his family and that I had been transferred here.”

There were tears rolling down both boys’ cheeks and they stayed on the edge of Blaine’s bed, in their half hug until Trent arrived back at the dorm room an hour later.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes took Kurt on an unscheduled shopping trip in Westerville that weekend as a celebration for getting into the Warblers. Throughout the day however, the thought that one of his fellow glee club members was also Kurt’s soulmate, was always on her mind. As they were walking through the mall, Mercedes tried to pry some information out of her best friend.

“So what are the Warblers like? Are they all nice, have you made friends?”

“Of course they are Cedes, in fact the whole school is really friendly and everyone has been really welcoming.” Mercedes smiled at the fact that Kurt seemed to be so happy. “The Warblers are all really great guys though, I mean, Wes, one of the guys who showed me and dad around on my tour day is the head councilman and he is really fair and seems to know what is best for the group. Nick and Jeff are hilarious and have the ability to liven up any and all boring lessons. Then there is Blaine, who I think is my best friend.” Kurt caught the girl’s hurt expression. “My best friend at Dalton, Mercedes you know that no one can take my best friend status away from you!” Kurt’s eyes lit at the mention of Blaine and Mercedes decided to ask for more details.

“Tell me more about this Blaine, I want to make sure that he is worthy of your friendship,” she said with a smirk. Kurt’s cheeks darkened in a blush, and Mercedes realised that Kurt might just be developing feelings for this boy. Could he be Kurt’s soulmate?

“Why don’t we go and grab some dinner as it’s getting late and I will tell you some more.” Kurt became a little flustered and linked his arm through Mercedes’ and led them towards the food court.

* * *

 

After grabbing a salad for himself and some potato tots for his friends, Kurt found a large empty table and sat down. He had just composed himself and was about to start talking about Blaine once again, when he saw the boy in question along with his roommate, Nick and Jeff approaching. Blaine caught Kurt’s eye and started to walk his way with the other Warblers following.

“You know you were asking about Blaine, Mercedes? Why don’t you just interrogate him yourself?” Kurt said with a smile. Mercedes looked a little confused but turned around to see a group of four boys approach their table.

“Hey Kurt, I hope we are not interrupting anything?” Blaine asked with a glint in his eye.

“Not at all Blaine, would you and the others like to join us?” The Warblers sat around the table, with Blaine sliding into a seat in-between Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt introduced the boys one by one. “Mercedes this is Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Trent who is Blaine’s roommate. Guys this is my best friend Mercedes.” After the introductions had been made, Mercedes wasted no time in asking all of the important yet embarrassing questions.

“Are you guys all looking after Kurt? He’s not getting bullied is he?” Kurt looked down at the table, he knew that Cedes was only looking out for him, but it didn’t make it any less awkward.

“I’d like to think that we are looking after Kurt. I mean it’s only been a week, but I think he has fitted in perfectly, and the Warblers are in a much better place with him in our group!” Kurt smiled at Blaine who returned the grin with one of his own. By this time the other Warblers had noticed what Kurt was eating.

“God Kurt, do you ever eat anything that isn’t green and meant for rabbits?” Jeff exclaimed before sending a pointed look at Mercedes. “Does he ever normal food?” Before Mercedes had a chance to recover from her laughter, Kurt replied instead.

“This _is_ normal food Jeff Sterling. Anyway just because I like to look after myself, doesn’t mean I only eat salads. For example, when I am having a bad day, I have a tendency to eat multiple tubs of ice cream. Mercedes can confirm this.” The boys looked at him in disbelief whilst Mercedes laughed harder.

“Hell yes, I can confirm this to be true!” she managed to say through her giggles. After the group had calmed down and the Warbler boys had gotten themselves some food, they all sat around the table eating and enjoying each other’s company. After they all had finished, Mercedes walked with Blaine over to the bins while Kurt stayed at the table with the other boys.

“You would tell me if he ever got hurt, wouldn’t you? Here, give me your phone and I will put my number in it. I feel terrible for not realising what was going on at McKinley until it was too late.” Mercedes looked incredible guilty and Blaine just grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“You were not a bad friend to Kurt! Not in the slightest. You are here for him now, when he needs you. Did you know that you and his step-brother are the only people from your school that he will talk about? I promise you that if anything ever happens to Kurt, you and his dad will be the first to know.” Mercedes could understand why Kurt spoke so highly of this boy and wrapped him in a quick hug and returned his phone, whilst Kurt watched them suspiciously.

After they made their way back to the table, the Dalton boys realised that they needed to get back to the Academy as the sun was slowly setting.

“Bye Kurt!”

“Yeah, see ya Kurtsie.”

“Have a good weekend!”

Nick, Jeff and Trent all said a quick farewell before hurriedly standing up and walking towards the exit. Blaine stayed for a second longer to give Mercedes a quick hug and fire a wink at Kurt before running after the other boys.

“Wow Kurt, he really is something special.” Kurt was still reeling from the wink, and barely heard Mercedes speak.

“Yeah, he is.” Kurt let slip before shaking himself to clear his head.

In the car on the way back to Kurt’s house, Kurt started tapping the steering wheel and Mercedes, who was staying over that night, knew he was listening to another song from his soulmate.

“Hey, what song is it this time?” Kurt hadn’t really been paying attention to the actual song as he had been driving, but as he thought about it, he realised that they had been rehearsing this song at his first Warbler meeting. His heart seemed to stop beating and he had to pull off the road for a second to recover from shock. He had never believed in coincidences, which led him to only one conclusion. His soulmate was a Warbler!

* * *

 

Blaine caught up with his friends as they were opening the doors to Trent’s car. Blaine called shotgun as he ran up, which left Nick and Jeff to sit in the back next to each other, as he and Trent had planned earlier. The boys sat and chatted for a bit as they began the twenty minute drive back to Dalton.

“Kurt’s friend seemed really nice, I’m glad that he had someone like her at his old school, because it sounds like he had to deal with a lot before he transferred.” Trent said at the wheel.

“Yeah, from the way she was talking I’d say that he had a pretty rough time at that place.” Nick added.

After the conversation ran dry, the car was silent for a few minutes, before Jeff started to sing out his background vocals to the song that they had been rehearsing earlier in the week. Nick joined in and created a harmony that Trent soon added to. Blaine was the last to join in because he spent a few seconds deciding if this particular song would give too much away. He concluded that since it was only a school performance number and not a competition song that he would be alright, and jumped into the lead vocals at his cue.

The boys spent the whole car journey rehearsing all of their current Warbler numbers as well as a few of their favourites from past shows. Blaine only wished that Kurt was with them in the car as his voice would have made their voices sound even better. What Blaine didn’t know was that in a way Kurt _was_ in that car, in soul and spirit if not in person.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Mercedes had gotten changed the second they had reached the Hudson-Hummel house. They were currently curled up on Kurt’s bed in their onesies watching a film on his laptop, well, Mercedes was watching but Kurt’s mind was elsewhere.

“How can I not have realised that my soulmate was one of the Warblers? Surely I should have noticed, anyway didn’t the article Rachel show me say that once I met my soulmate that I would hear the songs in his voice? Well I don’t, it’s still the original.” Kurt felt like he had jumped out of a plane with a broken parachute. “What if I don’t have a soulmate, what if there is no one out there for me?” Luckily for Kurt, Mercedes decided to step in as his emergency chute and broke his inevitable fall into depression.

“Oh Kurt, just because your soulmate hasn’t made himself known just yet doesn’t mean that he isn’t out there! Maybe today was just a coincidence after all.” She stopped the film from playing and did a quick google search to find the article again. “Here, look. The article was updated only a few days ago. It now says that further research has proven that you have to _know_ that the person is your soulmate before you hear the songs in their voice. See you do still have your perfect guy out there for you! Also the connection is definitely a two way thing so he _must_ be able to hear you too. So he’s probably out there right now wondering who you are and what you’re like and what incredibly romantic gesture he is going to make when he finds you.” Mercedes knew that Kurt was a hopeless romantic and never failed to cheer him up. They continued watching the film in a relatively happy silence and the soulmate issue was dropped for the time being.

After the film was over, Kurt went back to musing over who which Warbler could possibly be his soulmate.

“It’s strange, I thought I would know who it was as soon as I laid eyes on them. It could be any one of them really.” Mercedes was just as curious as Kurt to find out which Warbler was destined to make her boy happy.

“Why don’t you try to narrow it down a little? Is there anyone you know that you can strike of the list of potential soulmate?” Kurt narrowed his eyes in thought.

“Well, I would bet any amount of money on Nick and Jeff getting together so they are out.” Mercedes nodded in agreement, even after only knowing the boys for a short time, she could see the connection between them. “I also think that Trent and the council members are straight. Oh all apart from Wes, who I am pretty sure is in an exclusive relationship with that damn gavel that he is inseparable from.” Mercedes looked at Kurt in confusion before they both collapsed with laughter.

“Well I guess that narrows it down a little bit. What about the other guy I met today, Blaine was it? He seemed like a really sweet guy.” Kurt’s eyes glazed over.

“Yeah, he is amazing. I think Blaine is the guy who I would _want_ it to be, but I guess you can’t choose who you fall in love with, and I am fairly sure that he doesn’t have any feelings for me.” Mercedes knew that this wasn’t the case and Blaine was far too kind not to care about Kurt in one way or another.

“Only fairly sure?” She asked with a smirk. After seeing Kurt’s sarcastic expression, she decided to change the subject and the two friends started watching their second film of the night.

* * *

 

After some time had passed and they were part way through the next film, the friends heard footsteps upstairs and looked up as the door opened to see Puck standing in the doorway.

“Hey dudes, I was just passing and wanted to check up on my man Kurt.” Puck had discovered that ever since Kurt had forgiven him for the numerous dumpster tosses, he had developed a small soft spot for the boy. He felt unbelievably guilty for not noticing what had happened with Karofsky and he wanted to check that his favourite gay was not going through anything similar at his new school.

“That’s really sweet of you Puck but I’m fine, Dalton is wonderful and I am now a fully-fledged member of the Warblers which is the glee club there! You know the one we drew with at Sectionals?” Kurt looked excited to share his big news but Puck wanted to make sure that he wasn’t hiding anything like he had at McKinley.

“That’s great dude, but you swear that you would tell me if anyone starts getting all up in your grill so I could swing by and rearrange their face with my fists for you?” Kurt laughed and Puck was taken aback slightly. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had heard his friend laugh like that. Or at all actually. “Wait did you say you were in the glee club at your new place?”

“Yeah, the Warblers. We’re probably going to be competing against you guys at Regionals.” Puck thought back to the last competition and remembered the discovery that was made there.

“So have you figured out which Garbler –”

“Warbler, Noah. We are the Warblers” Kurt corrected with a frustrated sigh.

“Whatever, I was just asking if you worked out which one of those prep school dudes is your one true love yet?” Puck didn’t see Mercedes making ‘STOP!’ gestures from behind Kurt, but he did see the boy’s face warp in confusion.

“How did you know about that Puck? I only figured out that it was a Warbler this afternoon.” Kurt asked in a cold and measured tone. Puck looked just as confused as Kurt did.

“Wait, had no one told you? Dude that’s rough even for us.” Kurt’s eyes hardened.

“Told me what, Puckerman?” Puck looked down guiltily.

“Well when we were at Sectionals, Rachel got me to go up to the main stage and check out the group that was on before us, which was the Warblers. When I got back I told everyone apart from you that they’d been singing ‘Hey Soul Sister’,” Kurt’s mouth dropped open as he remembered the song he had heard just before the New Directions went on stage, “and everyone told me that you’d been singing that song while everyone else was rehearsing.” Kurt was horrified that this information had been kept from him for so long and Puck could read this from his expression. “Look dude, Rachel told us that you knowing could throw you off you’re A-game and I thought she told you after the competition was over.”

“That’s what I thought too. Well up until earlier that is.” Mercedes added. Kurt went silent. Mercedes and Puck looked at each other trying to figure out what to say to make the situation better. A few minutes passed before Kurt spoke up.

“Maybe you guys should both go home. I want to be by myself for a while. ” Mercedes looked terrible, a mixture of shock and guilt showing on her face, Puck just nodded and gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder which the smaller boy shrugged off. They both went up the stairs to tell Finn to leave Kurt alone for the day before leaving themselves because they both respected their friend’s need to be alone.

* * *

 

The following Monday, Blaine thought he would find Kurt in a much happier mood than the one he was currently stuck in. He barely said a word to anyone over lunch and Blaine couldn’t work out what was wrong. He was in Dalton for crying out loud! The perfect school for anyone who had been bullied and to top it all off he had just been made a Warbler. He caught Kurt after Warbler rehearsal and fell into step beside him as they walked out to the Navigator.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about why you have been unhappy all day. I thought you liked it here?” Blaine asked nervously because he didn’t want to appear nosy. Kurt let out a long sigh and stopped walking to sit on a nearby bench. Blaine sat beside his friend and waited to hear the story.

“I just had an argument with some of my friends and my step-brother over the weekend. They kept some important information from me since Sectionals and I have only just found out about it.” Blaine could see how that would upset anyone. “I just don’t really want to go home and risk seeing any of them.”

“Well you could always come and chill with us some nights. There is a spare bed In Jeff’s room that you could have. Or you could always ask about moving in full time.” Blaine was trying to help his friend, but he also wanted to spend more time with the boy and get to know him better.

“I already talked to my dad about it.” Kurt said. “He thinks that we should have enough money for me to have a room here for the rest of the school year. I just don’t know if that is something I would really want.” Blaine had a sudden brainwave and wound his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, who was visibly very upset and stressed, to comfort him.

“Why don’t we ask the Principal if you can trial the accommodation one week? You could stay in Jeff’s room and we could have a movie night with popcorn and pizza. If nothing else you would prove to the other Warblers that you do eat more than just leaves.” Kurt burst out laughing and hugged Blaine in response. They stood up and decided to go and speak to the Principal the following day. Blaine walked back into the Dalton building after waiting on the steps to watch Kurt drive off. He could still feel his skin tinging where Kurt had touched it.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well boys, I think I can trust you to be sensible if Mr Hummel stays for a week in Mr Sterling’s room and I think that to give you enough time to make an informed choice you can stay for the a week should you wish, but I’m afraid it would have to be this week starting this weekend so I know whether you choose to take the room or not as soon as possible.” The Principal of Dalton Academy had been watching the new boy closely as his situation, although not unusual, was rather more serious than most. The Principal had the responsibility of making sure that nothing happened to the boy and he was happy that Kurt had settled in so quickly and was thinking of moving in. “Of course, seeing as it is Friday and you have had very little warning, you can go home first and pick up anything you need.”

“Of course sir. I would have to quickly check with my dad, so is it alright if I just come and see you if I am able to stay?” Kurt looked excited at the idea of spending a whole weekend with Blaine and the Warblers.

“That sounds fine Mr Hummel. Mr Anderson, I trust that you will make sure Kurt feels at home this weekend?” The Principal had no doubt that the younger boy would look after his new friend but he felt obliged to ask.

“Sure thing sir.”

“Well then, you had better head off to your lessons as it’s almost the end of lunch. Oh but Kurt, I will allow you to go home now and get your things because I know how far away you live and you wouldn’t make it back before curfew otherwise.” The Principal said with a small smile on his face.

“Oh, thanks sir. I will be back later if I am able to stay but if not I will send Blaine or one of the other Warblers a message.” All three of the people in the room knew that Kurt would not even think about sending a text to anyone other than Blaine.

After the meeting with the Principle, Kurt and Blaine headed back to the lunch hall to tell the rest of the Warblers the good news.

“Well guys, it looks like Jeff and I are going to be roommates for the next week! I am going home now to pick up anything I need.” Kurt announced as they arrived.

“We were just talking about that actually. We thought it might be fun to have a movie night with all of us Warblers. You know with actual people food.” Jeff said with a pointed look at Kurt.

“Yeah Blaine and I thought of that idea yesterday, and I do eat people food! It’s just healthy people food.”

“Well I will get the films and Nick can be in charge of getting food because unlike you Kurtie, I trust him not to feed me green things.” Jeff replied. Blaine pulled Kurt aside as the bell went.

“How about I meet you at your car when you get here and we could go and get some coffee in celebration of your first official night at Dalton?” Kurt looked shocked, _would this be a date?_

“Uh, yeah sure. That sounds great. I’ll text you when I’m leaving and I will be back two hours from then.”

Kurt ran out to his car and collapsed in the front seat. Now all he had to do was get home, clear things with his dad, pack and get back for his and Blaine’s date. Coffee meeting! It was not a date. Not yet anyway.

* * *

 

Kurt pulled up outside of his house a couple of hours later and saw his dad’s car in the driveway. He walked into the building and went off in search of his dad. He found Burt in the kitchen

“Hey dad, can I ask you something? Wait you’re not trying to cook are you?” Kurt looked horrified.

“Oh hey kid, you’re back early, and yes. I thought I might try to make Carole and I dinner tonight. Why do you think that is a bad idea?” Burt had never quite understood how everything he had ever attempted to make food wise went wrong and he just kept trying.

“Of course it’s a bad idea. You’re cooking is dreadful, therefore I hereby give you permission to get a takeout so long as you promise you will order something relatively healthy. Anyway I’m back early because the Principal said it was ok if I stayed over but it would have to be this weekend and next week if I want and knew I would have to pack and ask you about it, so he let me leave after lunch.” Burt was happy that Kurt had found a group of people that he felt he could be himself around so decided that giving Kurt more time with them would be the best thing for his son’s confidence.

“Of course that’s fine kid, but I want you to invite some of them round at some point so I can thank them for looking after you.”

“I don’t need looking after dad!” Kurt said as he began to move down the hall and head to his room. In his hurried panic, he didn’t notice that there were two people in his room already as he entered it.

“Hey Finn, sorry I’m going to Dalton for the week and I have to pack so I’m going to be running around for a few minutes.” Kurt swept around the room and found his suitcase. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed all of his moisturisers before attempting to pack clothes. “Hey Finn have you seen my Alexander McQueen shirt?”

“It’s by the sewing machine,” said a voice that was definitely not Kurt’s step-brother. Kurt turned around slowly and looked at the source of the voice.

“What are you doing here Rachel?” Kurt said with a cold tone.

“Finn said that you wouldn’t be back until later and I was going to leave when I heard you upstairs but you came down here too soon.” Rachel could see that Kurt was still upset with what she had done. “Look Kurt, I –”

“No Rachel, I don’t want to hear it. I have to get my stuff together and I don’t need you distracting me.” Kurt packed the last few items and was about to head back to Dalton, but Rachel stopped him.

“Kurt, I can’t let you go without telling you that I’m sorry, and I _am_ truly sorry but I thought I was doing what was best for the team.”

“But you could have told me after the competition Rach, I had to wait weeks.” Kurt looked on the brink of tears and Rachel had the sense to look guilty but was getting more and more frustrated that her friend wasn’t forgiving her.

“I’m just going to go now ok? You can accept my apology or not, it’s up to you.” Kurt didn’t know exactly how sincere Rachel was being so was postponing his forgiveness to make sure she had no other secrets that could hurt him all over again. Rachel hopped up the stairs after giving Finn a quick kiss.

“I’m sorry too you know. Everyone in the New Directions is. We honestly thought that she would have told you after the competition.” Finn said to interrupt the silence.

“I know Finn and I have forgiven everyone but her. I will end up forgiving her but not now. Not yet.” Kurt said with a bittersweet expression on his face.

“Well if there is no bad blood between us why are you still think of moving to your new school?” Finn asked.

“I just need to step back for a little while. I just don’t know if that means one week, one semester or the rest of the year yet.”

* * *

 

Blaine was sitting on the bench where he and Kurt had sat the other day, watching the main gates. He saw many navy and red uniforms leave, but none had come through the gates and parked their car. Blaine spent a long time thinking about Kurt and he couldn’t quite figure out what the feeling in his chest was telling him. He had become friends with Kurt almost instantly and suddenly as if the mere thought of the boy had summoned him, the Navigator drove up the path and stopped in front of Blaine.

“Hey, hop in.” Kurt called through the open window. Blaine stepped into the passenger seat and started giving Kurt directions to his favourite coffee shop. As they pulled up outside the Lima Bean, Blaine hopped out of the car and rushed around to open Kurt’s door for him.

“What a gentleman.” Kurt said under his breath but loud enough for Blaine to hear.

“Well if you decide to stay, this will be your new favourite place. It is really popular with loads of people from Dalton and the coffee is actually decent!” Kurt laughed as they stepped through the door. They got their coffee from the counter and headed over to one of the tables. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Kurt tried his non-fat mocha.

“Wow, this is actually pretty good! Way better than anything I could get in Lima.” The two boys sat chatting for an hour, with the only pauses being caused by a brush of fingertips as they both reached for the sugar sachets on the table and the bumping of knees as Blaine tried to get closer to the table. Both times, Kurt and Blaine had fallen quiet and looked away with a small smile before resuming their conversation as if nothing had happened. However neither boy could deny the shivers that they had felt whenever they touched.

After their second coffees had been finished, the boys checked the time and realised they were already late for the movie night. They sprinted out of the coffee shop and Kurt drove them back to the academy. Before running to the rehearsal room, the boys stopped outside and told the Principal that Kurt was there for the weekend at least. By the time they finally arrived, that menu screen for the first film was on the big screen that had been set up and the majority of the food had already been devoured. The Warblers looked at the late arrivals with knowing expressions, but neither boy spoke up over where they had been.

“You could have just started without us you know” Kurt said as he and Blaine sat in the only spaces available, a small sofa that meant the two boys were constantly leant against each other. What a shame.

“We couldn’t start without you Kurt! We are doing this to celebrate your first and hopefully not last night here at Dalton Academy.” Wes said loudly and the rest of the room cheered as Kurt blushed at the attention.

As the first movie started playing, Kurt froze. It was a horror film. Kurt couldn’t stand horror films and was seriously considering how best to leave the room without anyone realising. Blaine noticed the boy next to him tense at the start of the film.

“Hey Kurt are you alright?” Blaine said with a worried expression.

“I just don’t like horror films ok? As in really, _really_ don’t like them.” Kurt practically squeaked back. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulder and took his hand with his spare hand.

“It’s ok, I will protect you.” He said with a slight smirk. Kurt used the hand that wasn’t being held to smack Blaine lightly on the head. “I’m only teasing, but if you don’t want to stay just say so and we can go, ok?” Kurt nodded slightly and decided to focus on Blaine instead of the film. He leant his head against the shorter boy’s shoulder and was surprised when Blaine leant his cheek on the top of his head.

* * *

 

After the second film had finished, it was nearing midnight and most of the boys had already drifted to sleep. Kurt however was still flinching at every noise and freaking out whenever one of the boys moved in their sleep. Blaine had ended up falling asleep on top of Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t bear to move him so just shifted slightly so Blaine’s head was on his chest and he was more comfortable. Kurt smiled slightly as Blaine curled into his side and threw an arm around his waist.

After a few minutes of watching Blaine sleep, Kurt realised that he was suddenly exhausted and felt his eyes slipping closed too. As Kurt slowly sunk into the oblivion of sleep, he didn’t notice Nick, Jeff, Trent and Wes sit up and look at the two boys asleep on the small sofa.

“We really need to do something about those two” Wes whispered to the others.

“Agreed.” Nick and Jeff replied in unison.

“I think we will just have to wait until the time is right. But who’s to say that we can’t give them a little bit of a helping hand right now?” Trent told the others boys with a smirk before starting to wake up the other boys, with the exception of one, so everyone could move to their rooms and get a decent night’s sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 10 o’clock when Kurt woke up in an unfamiliar bed and it took him a few seconds to realise where he was. He realised that he must be in the spare bed in Jeff’s room although he had no memory of ever moving there from the rehearsal room. He sat up in the bed and looked around. The room was a mess and he wondered how Jeff could find anything he needed. Speaking of Jeff, Kurt wondered where he was as there was a distinct lack of blonde hair in the room. As Kurt gradually began waking up, he heard the shower from next door. He decided to get up and managed to get dressed before Jeff re-entered the room.

“Morning sleepy head.” Jeff greeted. “How did you sleep?”

“Really well actually.” Kurt replied as he walked into the bathroom but left the door open as he did his hair. “I can’t actually remember how I ended up here though. I just remember falling asleep on the sofa.”

“I think you mean falling asleep on the sofa with Blaine on top of you.” Jeff replied with a grin. Kurt blushed furiously and didn’t respond. “Hey, don’t be like that! I’m just telling the truth.” Kurt walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a cushion off his bed to fling at the other boy.

“Okay truce, truce. If I tell you what happened last night will you quit hitting me with that cushion?” Kurt nodded in agreement. “Well after the second film was over, most of us were asleep but Trent decided to be responsible and woke us all up to go to bed, but we decided not to wake you seeing as it was your first night. We were going to leave you down in the rehearsal room but Blaine offered to carry you up here, so he did and here you are.”

Kurt spent a while thinking about how he felt about the fact that Blaine had carried him to the room he was staying in whilst finishing his hair. He then remembered that Jeff promised to explain something Wes had said at Kurt’s first meeting of the Warblers.

“Hey Jeff? What did Wes mean when he talking about the same routine as before Sectionals?” Jeff looked confused for a moment before remembering that Kurt probably didn’t know about Blaine’s soulmate as the boy in question hadn’t told anyone outside the Warblers and the subject hadn’t been brought up recently.

“Oh yeah, well Blaine thinks he has a soulmate in another glee club because he can hear songs in his head and the council decided to get him to sing a load of songs as well as the ones that we are practicing for performances and Regionals to throw him off. Blaine says he’s mainly been singing the type of music that his soulmate seems to like though so I don’t know how well Wes’s plan turned out.” Kurt looked up in horror and realised that recently his soulmate had been singing a lot of Kurt’s favourite types of music.

He was sat silently on the edge of his new bed for a while and contemplated the possibility that Blaine could in fact be _his_ soulmate. As he was thinking, Kurt heard another Broadway classic from the Sound of Music begin to swirl around his head. He shot up from his seat and headed out of the door after shouting a quick apology to Jeff. Kurt ran down the hallway towards room 125, but heard the song stop as he was pulling to a halt outside the door.

Kurt tentatively reached out and knocked on the door quietly just in case anyone inside was still asleep. The door swung open after a second to reveal Kurt’s potential soulmate wearing nothing but a towel. Kurt realised that he must have just gotten out of the shower as his hair was left free to curl around the boy’s ears which made Kurt have the strange urge to run his fingers through it. He averted his gaze from the expanse of olive skin that was on show.

“Uh, hi Blaine.” Blaine looked equally as embarrassed.

“Hey Kurt, why don’t you come in and I will go and get dressed in the bathroom and be out in a few minutes. Can you wake up Trent for me?” Kurt walked over to Trent’s bed as Blaine sauntered back into the bathroom. Kurt tried to wake Trent up gently but ended up having to throw one of Blaine’s pillows over the other boy’s face.

“W-w-what? I’m awake I swear!” Trent stuttered and sat up to see Kurt trying to contain his laughter. “Was that you? I thought you were better than this Kurt.” Trent said with a sleepy smile. “Are you waiting for Blaine?”

“Yeah, it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower when I got here so he is next door getting dressed.” Trent smiled wider.

“Perfect. I must have slept over the morning sing along.” Kurt looked confused. “Every morning, Blaine sings either a song that his soulmate is singing or one that he knows is his soulmate’s type of music exceptionally loudly. Oh wait, you did know he had a soulmate right?”

“Yeah, Jeff told me earlier when I asked about the arrangement that Wes was talking about after my audition.” Trent looked satisfied with this response. “I guess that means you didn’t hear what Blaine was singing this morning then?” Kurt asked, hoping to either confirm or rule out Blaine as his soulmate.

“Nope, sorry. I would ask why you wanted to know but really need to kick Blaine out of the bathroom so I can get dressed and go find some coffee.” Trent mumbled, still half asleep. As he said this, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom in tight yellow trousers, a white shirt with yellow collar and an adorable yellow and grey striped bowtie. Trent stumbled past the boy in yellow, into the bathroom, and Blaine sat down on the edge of his bed before gesturing for Kurt to sit next to him.

“So, how was your first night?”

“It was great thanks, well you know, apart from the horror films but yeah, I had a lot of fun. I heard from Jeff that you may have played a part in getting me to bed last night?” Kurt asked and Blaine titled his head down to the floor.

“Yeah, I did. What else was I supposed to do? The others were going to leave you on the uncomfortable sofa!” Blaine said defensively.

“It’s wasn’t _that_ uncomfortable.” Kurt muttered under his breath

“What was that?” Blaine asked even though he had heard what was said.

“I said thank you, it was very sweet of you. I owe you a favour now, so feel free to make me clean your room or iron your dapper bowties whenever you like.” Kurt said whilst blushing slightly. Blaine looked at the other boy fondly.

“It was my pleasure, but I don’t want you to iron my extensive collection of bowties. I have a much better idea.” Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and whisked him out of the room. Trent walked back into the bedroom a few seconds later and saw that the boys were no longer there. He took out his phone and began to compose a text to some of the other Warblers.

* * *

 

Blaine took Kurt to the rehearsal room which looked like a bomb had hit it after last night’s film fest. There were blankets scattered around the room and feathers everywhere from when a pillow fight between Nick and Jeff got out of hand. There was also a slice of pizza stuck to the ceiling, but neither Kurt nor Blaine had any idea as to how it got there.

“Please don’t tell me that you want me to clear this mess up!” Kurt said with a pleading expression.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone. We will all help clean this up after everyone has had breakfast and a considerable amount of coffee.” Blaine said with a smile. He moved over to the piano in the corner and picked out a few chords. Kurt recognised the song instantly. “I would like you to sing a duet with me.” Blaine said simply and started playing ‘Daydream Believer’ flawlessly, without once hitting a wrong note. The two friends sat side by side on the piano stool and took it in turns to sing whilst harmonising on the chorus. They sounded perfect together and the noise of their voices and the piano drowned out the slight creaking of the door being pushed open.

Trent peaked into the room but was almost immediately pushed out of the way by Nick and Jeff who also peered into the room. They heard footsteps approaching from behind them and ushered Wes and the other council members over. Wes looked into the rehearsal room before pulling away from the door, looking impressed. David and Thad also glanced in to see who was singing and looked equally shocked at how amazing the two boys sounded together. Wes got his phone out from his pocket and held it up to the door. He managed to record the second half of the song before stopping his phone and stashing it away again as the song ended and the boys sneaked away from the door.

After Kurt and Blaine rounded off the final note, they leant on one another instinctively but didn’t move away when they realised what they were doing. They just sat there smiling at each other for a while, but they were soon pulled out of their daydream by Kurt’s phone. He reached into his pocket and looked at the text he had just received.

**_Hi. I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but I’m having a party at my place tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come and maybe see if we can be friends again. – RB_ **

Kurt sighed and Blaine looked worried.

“Is something the matter Kurt?” Kurt showed him the text. “Oh a party that should be fun. Wait is that the girl who kicked you out of the New Directions?”

“Yeah it is. I really want to go and see some of my old friends but I don’t know if I could put up with Rachel for that long.” Suddenly and idea popped into Kurt’s head as quickly as one of his soulmate’s songs. “Would you come with me and protect me from her insanity?” Blaine smiled at the invitation.

“Only if that is alright with her. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Kurt was amazed sometimes at just how polite Blaine could be.

_Is it ok if I bring one of my friends from Dalton? As a friend not a Warbler of course. – KH_

Kurt got his reply a few seconds after he sent his message.

**_Would it be the cute lead singer? – RB_ **

Kurt decided not to show this message to Blaine for obvious reasons.

_Yes. Why, would that be a problem? – KH_

**_Nope. You can bring him along but only if I get a duet with him :D – RB_ **

Kurt sighed again, but knew Blaine would be fine with this condition.

“She said that you are more than welcome, but only if you promise to sing a duet with her.” Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt’s side.

“Well, I’m sure she will be nowhere near as good as you but I accept to those terms,” he said with a smile.

_Blaine says he is more than happy to sing with you – KH_

**_Yay! See you at 7 – RB_ **


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt and Blaine arrive outside the Berry household at 7 exactly. Rachel opened the door and invited them inside.

“You know I thought for a second that you weren’t going to show up” she gave Kurt a smile before turning to Blaine. “I don’t think that we have been properly introduced. I am Rachel, the co-captain of the New Directions.”

“Blaine Warbler Anderson, Junior Warbler member and lead soloist for some strange reason.” Rachel looked impressed.

“Well the party is downstairs in the Oscar room so feel free to join the others,” she said to the Dalton boys. She took Kurt aside however and whispered in his ear. “Does this mean your name is now Kurt Warbler Hummel?” Kurt shrugged as he had never actually heard his full Warbler title before and followed Blaine down the stairs.

All of the New Directions were downstairs in Rachel’s basement looking like they would rather be anywhere else. They all brightened at the sight of their former member.

“Yo Kurt, what’s up dude?” Finn saw his step-brother first and said hello over the noise of the fairly quiet music. All of the others realised Kurt was there and went over to catch up with their friend. As Kurt was smothered by his old friends. Blaine stood to one side with Rachel attached to his side.

“Dalton has been really good for Kurt, I guess you wouldn’t realise how much he has changed since moving school.” Rachel said.

“Well I showed him round before he decided to transfer and even after only knowing him for a day, I saw a difference on his first day. I really admire his courage for sticking at your school for so long though, I don’t think I could have been that strong.” Rachel looked at Blaine with an almost loving expression.

“Let me introduced you to the others.” She took his arm and turned around to face the group that was still gathered around Kurt. “Hey guys, this is Kurt’s _friend_ Blaine.” The emphasis of the word ‘friend’ implied to the rest of the new directions that he was in actuality more than friends with Kurt. However the McKinley glee club members weren’t actually listening to her.

“Guys I think Rachel was trying to introduce my friend Blaine to you.” Kurt said, and this caused his friends to turn their attention to the stranger in the room.

“Dalton boy, have you been looking after my man Kurt?” Puck said as he approached Blaine with a threatening expression. Kurt tried to move to stand in-between his two friends but Brittany caught him in an unbreakable hug.

“Of course I’ve been looking after him, he is my friend.” Blaine said and held his hand out for Puck to shake. “My name is Blaine.”

“Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck, so feel free to do the same.” Puck said before taking Blaine’s hand.

Throughout the first half an hour of the party, Blaine was introduced to all of the glee club members and had had one of his two allotted wine coolers. He was tempted to have the other when he and the host noticed a few people moving towards the exit.

“Uh, where are you guys going?” Rachel asked with a shocked and slightly hurt look.

“We are really sorry, but we have… Uh… reservations at Breadstix.” Artie said as he, Brittany, Tina and Mike moved towards the staircase.

“Rachel this party sucks. To get everyone to stay are going to have to let me into your dads’ alcohol cabinet. I can replace it before they get back, scout’s honour.”

“You were never a scout Puck but okay.” Rachel went round the back of the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. “Let’s party!” she shouted and ran over to the stereo to turn up the volume to an obnoxiously high level.

* * *

 

Everyone started to get more and more drunk as the hours went by. Kurt was sat to one side of the stage with a cup of water in his hand when Finn walked over to him.

“Hey Kurt, are you not drinking?” Finn asked before sitting next to his step-brother.

“I had a cup of something that Puck gave to me and it made me feel a little too tipsy for my liking so I am going to stop now so I can drive home.” Kurt replied and looked at Finn’s empty hand. “Are you not having any either?”

“Designated driver. I have to get Puck, Lauren, Sam and Quinn home.” Finn said and glanced over at Rachel who had begun to cling to his side halfway through the conversation.

As Finn began explaining how people act when they are drunk in the hopes of getting Rachel to realise how clingy she was being, Kurt felt a hand grab him and looked over to see Blaine pulling him into the space in the middle of the room where some of the kids were dancing. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt’s neck and started moving in time with the music. Kurt would have enjoyed the experience much more if he hadn’t been the only reason why Blaine was still standing upright. Blaine leaned into Kurt’s neck and whispered something in his ear, which Kurt couldn’t quite make out due to the thumping bass and Rachel’s sudden outburst.

“Spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?” Blaine grinned manically and pulled Kurt over to where the others were gathering to play. Kurt ended up sitting in-between Blaine and Rachel as the game began.

* * *

 

The New Direction members and the two Dalton boys were sat in a large circle around a beer bottle on the floor. As people took it in turns to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it landed on, Kurt was getting slightly worried at the idea of kissing anyone around that circle after what Karofsky did to him. He hadn’t told anyone about the kiss other than his dad, and he trusted Burt to keep that a secret even from Carole. Mercedes knew her friend well and could see that Kurt was having second thoughts about playing the game. She handed him her plastic cup and he looked at her gratefully before taking a large gulp and feeling liquid courage run into his veins. When it was Rachel’s turn to spin, she took a deep breath and sent the bottle twirling on the floor. As it came to a stop pointing to Finn, everyone in the New Directions looked thrilled.

“This is _outstanding_ ,” said Santana, borrowing one of Coach Sue Sylvester’s favourite sayings. The rest of the group agreed with her and Kurt could tell that he had missed something.

“Wait, what is the big deal about Rachel kissing Finn? They have been trying to eat each other’s faces for months now.” Kurt said with a confused expression.

“They broke up a few weeks ago when the Hobbit found out that Finn had lied about sleeping with yours truly.” Santana replied before looking back at Rachel to watch the drama unfold. Rachel for once, was not happy with the amount of attention she was getting and in a drunken rage she stood up, kissed Finn briefly on the cheek and before anyone could begin to complain, she stormed upstairs to try and sober up a little.

“Well I for one want everyone to have at least one round each, so I say we keep playing.” Puck said with a smug look after spinning the bottle which landed on Lauren. The majority of the group agreed after their kiss, so the game continued. Santana had to kiss Brittany, which she seemed all too pleased about, and Blaine had to kiss Tina which Kurt was not overly happy with. Suddenly it was Kurt’s turn. He was the last to spin. The alcohol that Mercedes had given him had kicked in and spurred him on as he grabbed the bottle and started it turning. It began to slow and ended up landing on the boy sitting next to him. Blaine.

“Oh no, I am nowhere near drunk enough to kiss one of my best friends.” Kurt started to protest and he glanced at Blaine. Kurt could see Blaine’s eyes darken as the shorter boy leaned in and grabbed his hand. Kurt could feel Blaine’s breath as he leant their heads together and Blaine brought a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. Kurt sighed when his eyes slipped closed as their lips barely touched in a feather light kiss. His eyes flew open however at the sudden movement as Rachel grabbed Blaine’s arm and pulled him to the small stage on one side of the room. Kurt let out a quiet groan and wished that he had been able to properly kiss Blaine as it might help him decide once and for all if he was the soulmate that Kurt had been searching for. For once, the thought of kissing another boy (or anyone really) didn’t scare him, as it had since Karofsky’s kiss, but Kurt wanted it. Blaine and Rachel had started singing ‘Don’t You Want Me’ on the main stage and flirting with each other far too much for Kurt’s liking. However the only thing he could really focus on was just how much he _did_ want Blaine. Kurt decided that it was probably the alcohol talking even though he hadn’t had all that much and was still perfectly capable of driving back to Westerville later.

The end of the song signalled the end of the party as too many people were beginning to pass out to have much more fun as a group. Finn somehow managed to find Sam and Quinn and send them to the car, but he was having trouble locating Puck and Zizes. Kurt had a feeling that he saw them slip away upstairs together earlier, but he couldn’t be sure. Kurt saw that Blaine was once again having trouble standing on his own so walked over to him before he ended up on the floor. Blaine threw an arm over Kurt’s shoulders and let the taller boy help him out to Kurt’s Navigator after saying a quick goodbye to anyone left awake. Kurt practically threw Blaine in the back of his beloved car and began the long drive back to Dalton with the music blaring to keep him awake and a snoring boy curled up on the backseat.


	14. Chapter 14

“I shall now call this secret Warbler meeting without the presence of Warblers Blaine and Kurt to order.” Wes said after hitting the table with his gavel a few time to get the attention of the room. He had called for a secret meeting that night as Kurt and Blaine had gone to a party in Lima. Trent, Nick and Jeff had convinced him to call the meeting to discuss their friends with the rest of the group. “Before we begin, if anyone feels that they will be unable to keep everything said in this meeting a secret from Kurt and Blaine, they should leave the room now.” Wes sent a pointed look towards Nick as he was well known among the Warblers for not being able to keep things to himself. After no one left the room and Nick had sent the council members a sly wink, the meeting was continued.

“Well we are here to discuss the fact that Blaine and Kurt appear to be soulmates yet are either to stubborn to admit it or too stupid to realise. I shall now give Warblers Jeff and Trent the floor.” The two Warblers stood up and moved to the front of the room to address their fellow members.

“Well we have come to the decision that Blaine and Kurt are in fact soulmates due to a wide range of evidence that we will now present to you.” Jeff said while obviously mocking Wes who scowled at the younger boy.

“This isn’t a courtroom Jeff, but continue.” Wes said whilst rolling his eyes in despair.

“Firstly, when I told Kurt about Blaine having a soulmate this morning he seemed very interested which led me to believe that he might have one too.” Jeff said, continuing his courtroom style presentation. “A few minutes later, he kind of zoned out for a bit and then ran out of the room. I thought it was totally suspicious and told Trent and Nick, but I shall now hand over to Trent who will tell you what happened next.” Jeff finished with a flourish and mimed handing a microphone to Trent who slapped his arm away playfully.

“Kurt showed up at mine and B’s door just after B had finished singing in the shower. While Blaine was getting dressed, Kurt asked about what song Blaine was singing. I thought this was a little strange and told Kurt that I had slept through Blaine’s song but I heard it was from the Sound of Music, and I have a feeling that Kurt is the type of guy who likes musicals. Seeing as Blaine has told me that he has started singing songs he knows his soulmate likes, I thought there was a good chance that they are each other’s soulmates.” Trent looked a little guilty. “I will admit that I then _borrowed_ B’s phone and got the number of Kurt’s friend Mercedes who told me that her glee club, that Kurt used to belong to are all pretty sure that Kurt’s soulmate is one of us, so unless anyone else can hear their soulmates songs?” He left the question open but no one else seemed to have this connection.

All of the Warblers were beginning to look convinced that something needed to be done to help the two boys get over themselves and realise their feelings. Wes could see that a decision had been made without the need for an official vote.

“Well anyone can stop me if you disagree with what I am about to say, but I think we all agree that we have to do something to get them together so they can be happy. So here’s what I think we should do…”

* * *

 

The next morning, Kurt woke up in Jeff’s room once again, but this time however, he knew exactly how he got there. After arriving back at Dalton, Kurt somehow managed to drag Blaine up to his room and knock on the door loud enough to wake Trent up. When the door opened, Kurt practically threw Blaine into the room, apologised to Trent and stumbled to the room he was staying in. What Kurt didn’t know was why he was being shaken awake at 9 o’clock on a Sunday. He flung an arm out to try and stop whoever was trying to wake him and managed to hit Jeff in the face. The impact of the back of Kurt’s hand on Jeff’s chin made a surprisingly satisfying noise.

“OW!” Jeff shouted and sprung away from Kurt’s bed. “Dude, I had to wake you up. Wes called a Warbler meeting at 11 and I knew you would want some time to get ready. You should be thanking me not smacking me!” Kurt groaned and sat up. His eyes focused on a grumpy looking Jeff, whose face was beginning to turn pink when Kurt had hit him. Kurt apologised but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Jeff could see what Kurt was looking at and ran into the adjoining bathroom to look at the damage. As Jeff was in the bathroom, Kurt managed to get dressed before he heard a knock on the door and ran over to open it. Blaine was on the other side and Kurt immediately regretted not getting up earlier to at least do his hair.

“Wow Kurt, your hair looks… Well it looks…” Blaine said with his eyes transfixed on Kurt’s bedhead. Kurt blushed and moved away from the door to allow his friend in.

“Yeah I know, it looks horrible right? Well I only just got up so it’s allowed to be scruffy.” Kurt said and coaxed Jeff out of the bathroom so he could have access to his products.

“I was going to say hot, but okay.” Blaine muttered under his breath which prompted a sideways smirk from Jeff as he scurried out of the room to go and find Nick.

“What was that?” Kurt shouted over the sound of his hairspray.

“Oh, I just said thanks for getting me home last night. I honestly have no idea of what happened after Rachel suggested spin the bottle. I didn’t do anything embarrassing or kiss anyone horrible did I?” Kurt was slightly hurt that Blaine didn’t remember their almost kiss but decided to let it go.

“Nope nothing too mortifying and I would say that the people you kissed were both very nice, especially the second one.” Blaine looked confused.

“Who was that? I honestly can’t remember.” Kurt just smirked slightly and decided to have some fun with his friend.

“Well in that case I guess you will never know.”

“Oh, come on Kurt! I really want to know.” Blaine said with puppy dog eyes that Kurt was not going to fall for. He turned his attention back to the mirror so as not to get affected by the pleading look on Blaine’s face.

“Nope, you will just have to try and remember for yourself. Anyway have you heard about this Warbler meeting that Wes called? Do you have any idea what it is about?”

“None what so ever. But if you are nearly done, we could head down to the rehearsal room together?” Kurt smiled as he made the finishing touches to his hair.

“Yup, I’m done. Shall we be off Mr Anderson?”

“We shall indeed Mr Hummel.” Blaine replied as he linked his arm through Kurt’s and led them out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine arrived at the rehearsal room arm in arm which prompted some strange looks from some of the boys who were already in the room. Blaine pulled Kurt over to his favourite sofa and collapsed into it while pulling Kurt down next to him. Blaine was still exhausted from the party and was also slightly hungover so found himself resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder through the first part of the meeting. Blaine missed the part where Wes thanked everyone for turning up on a Sunday, and said the only reason this meeting was being held was because of some new information, and the fact that Kurt was staying that weekend. Blaine did however start listening when he heard his name being said by the head councilman.

“So in the council has decided to suggest that we have Blaine sing a duet for Regionals.” Blaine was suddenly very confused.

“I’m sorry Councilman Wes but could you repeat the first part of whatever you just said?” Wes looked at Blaine scathingly but repeated himself anyway.

“Well Blaine, I was just explaining that we have been told by the show choir committee that we are expected to perform at least one duet at our competitions from now on.” Blaine nodded along to show he was listening.

“Who would be performing this duet?” he asked.

“We thought _you_ might like to choose who you performed with from the members who choose to audition. Of course I shall now ask for those in favour of Blaine singing a duet with whomever he chooses at Regionals to raise their hand.” Surprisingly every hand apart from Blaine’s (who was still a little too sleepy to fully understand what was going on) was raised and the matter was settled.

“Well we expect anyone who wishes to audition to be a part of the duet with Blaine to sign up at the end of the meeting and prepare a song. The auditions will be held during the regular meeting on Tuesday, so you only have the rest of today, tomorrow and Tuesday to prepare.”

Wes finished off the meeting soon after this and Kurt was one of the first people to write his name on the audition list. He couldn’t wait to have the chance to perform in front of Blaine and the rest of the group, and already had the perfect song in mind. He just had to practice it and already had the perfect audience and venue in mind.

* * *

 

The New Direction members were thoroughly confused when Kurt had sent them a group text message asking them to be in the auditorium that afternoon. Most of them didn’t even realise that it was possible to book the space during the weekend. As they walked in through the side entrance, they saw Kurt standing alone on the stage. He waved at them and gestured for them all to take a seat.

“Hi. I wanted to get you all here to tell you that yes, I will forgive you for not telling me about my soulmate.” The whole group sighed in relief and began to look more relaxed. “On one condition.” The group tensed up again, worried what Kurt might make them do. “I want you all to sit there and give me feedback on a song I want to audition with for a Warbler project.”

“Dude, I thought you were already _in_ the Warblers?” Puck asked with a confused expression.

“Yes Puck, I am but this is for a part in a performance for the Academy so I need to audition again.” Kurt lied a little bit to ensure that none of them would guess that he actually was auditioning for a part in Regionals. “Now can you guys just sit there and listen then tell me what you think?” After a chorus of ‘Yeses’, Kurt walked to the side of the stage and hit the play button on the CD player he had hidden there earlier before rushing back to centre stage.

As Kurt sang he could see his audience slowly start to breakdown due to the emotion that was poured into every word of the song. Kurt even thought that he could see tears forming in Puck’s eyes as well as the expected tears from Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. As the song drew to a close and Kurt finished the final note, everyone who could, rose to their feet and gave him a standing ovation.

“If I could stand up I would, Kurt that was amazing, yo.” Artie shouted over the applause. Kurt could feel the friendship in the room and ran down the stairs towards his friends. They gathered him into a huge group hug and Kurt no longer felt any hatred towards them.

“I love you guys and you are all forgiven, with the exception of Rachel who I may never trust again.” Kurt said through tears of his own. Even though he sent a friendly wink over towards Rachel, she still couldn’t be sure if he was joking or not, as they had all learned the hard way that Kurt was way too good at hiding his true emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

Before the duet auditions began in the next meeting, Wes gathered all of the Warblers together to discuss their Regionals competition due to some new information that had been received from an unlikely source.

“Well guys, we have had an anonymous tip off from a short haired blonde woman in a tracksuit that this year the judges are expecting something a little more sexy.” Most of the Warblers looked slightly surprised but happy at the chance to turn up their sex appeal, and a few wolf-whistles were heard. Kurt however just rolled his eyes and sighed, because only one person fitted the description Wes had made, and that was cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester. Coach Sylvester was well known at McKinley High for trying to ruin the chances of success for everyone she knew. Kurt assumed she was trying to ruin _him_ but decided that he had no choice but to put up with it as there was no way that any of the other Warblers would vote against getting sexy.

“Point of order!” Wes said whilst hitting the table with his gavel. Kurt thought there must be a dent in the woodwork with the amount of times he had to use that thing. “In order to practice, I have arranged for the Warblers to perform in the abandoned warehouse for some of the girls from Crawford County Day on Thursday. That’s our partner school.” He said in response to Kurt’s confused look. “We have already chosen the song and we will pass out sheet music after the duet auditions. We were also wondering if anyone could help with the staging of the performance as the council had the idea of using some scaffolding to perform on.”

“My dad is good with building things because he is a mechanic. We could probably build anything you need.” Kurt could see the disbelief on some of the Warbler’s faces. “What? I help out at my dad’s auto shop at the weekends. I am perfectly capable of building some scaffolding and getting my hands dirty. So long as my clothes stay clean I am fine.” The Warblers laughed at that and Wes continued.

“Well that is great Kurt. I will give you some blueprints of the kind of thing we are thinking of and you can give them to your dad for us. Anyway, I think that’s about it for the talking part of this meeting, so on to the auditioning!”

The members who had signed up to audition were told to wait out in the hallway before moving into the rehearsal room, performing their piece and then going back outside. Blaine would have the casting vote, but any member of the Warbler council could turn down an audition if they thought it would hinder their Regionals performance. Kurt was waiting outside and sat beside Nick and Jeff. They were talking quietly as the other Warblers began auditioning one by one.

“What sorts of songs do you guys normally sing? I mean I have only been here a few weeks and I don’t know if my song choice will appeal to the council.” Kurt was extremely worried that he had picked the wrong song but the other two boys were quick to comfort him.

“I’m sure any song you sing will be fantastic. You have an amazing voice, and I only wish that we could actually hear your audition.” Nick said with a kind look.

“I agree, but for the future, we usually sing a lot of top 40 songs and modern music but we love the classics as well!” Kurt felt a little better after this and became more confident for his performance. He was left alone to his thoughts while Jeff was performing and Nick had moved nearer the door to listen to his friend. Kurt realised that he hadn’t heard is soulmate as much during Warbler rehearsals which is the same time that he usually heard them. He also realised that his soulmate usually sung a lot of top 40 songs at this sort of time too. Kurt didn’t really have any time to consider what this might mean as his name was called out, and he walked into the rehearsal room.

* * *

 

Kurt strode into the middle of the room with confidence and barely noticed the Warblers who were not auditioning but looked instead towards the council desk which had an extra chair pulled up next to it where Blaine was sat. Blaine sent a reassuring smile to Kurt and Kurt started singing ‘Blackbird’ a Capella. The whole room was surprised by Kurt’s song choice and the whole room couldn’t help but join in and provide some backing for Kurt’s voice. Blaine was listening to Kurt sing but during the song, something seemed to click into place and all of the emotions that had previously been hidden, because clear to him. Kurt had awoken something in Blaine that he had not dared to feel since his experiences in his old High School. He realised that during his emotional epiphany that he had zoned out and Kurt was no longer standing in the spot where Blaine was staring. Blaine looked around the room to find Kurt standing behind one of the sofas and did a double take as he finally seemed to appreciate just how _hot_ Kurt actually was.

Kurt finished the final line of the song he had been practicing all week and glanced over to the council desk. The actual council members were all on their feet and looking impressed. Blaine however was staring at Kurt with glazed eyes and an unusual expression that Kurt couldn’t identify. It took Blaine a few seconds to react after the end of Kurt’s audition. He snapped out of his daydream and stood to show Kurt out of the room. Just outside the door, Blaine pulled Kurt to one side, out of view of the Warblers waiting to audition and hugged him.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Kurt asked, confused, when Blaine let go.

“You were amazing, I just can’t believe that your old glee club would not give you a solo and I thought maybe you needed to know just how incredible you are.” Both boys were beginning to turn a darker shade of pink as Blaine turned around and called the next person in to sing. Kurt walked back to his seat in a daze and didn’t pay any attention when Nick and Jeff asked him how the song went.

As Blaine was outside, the Warblers left in the rehearsal room all looked at each other with knowing looks and knew that their plan was working perfectly.

* * *

 

Eventually all of the Warblers who had signed up had auditioned and it was time for Blaine to make his choice. All of the Warblers were gathered in the rehearsal room and Blaine had excused himself a few minutes earlier in order to have some time to think. Kurt was sitting on the arm of one of the leather sofas and was lost in thought over what Nick and Jeff had told him earlier, so he didn’t see the rest of the Warblers looking between himself and the door they knew Blaine would walk through any second. Eventually, Blaine had spent enough time pacing the corridors and had not only decided on his duet partner but had also thought of the perfect song. Blaine stepped back into the room to find every Warbler staring at him with rapt attention. Every one of them wanted to know the identity of his chosen duet partner. Blaine looked at Wes in order to get permission to speak which he was instantly granted with a nod of the lead councilman’s head.

“I have decided on my duet partner as I am sure you have all guessed, and I would like to sing with…” Blaine paused for effect because he was if nothing else, a performer, “Kurt. I want to sing with Kurt.” The boy in question jerked his head up at the sound of his name and made eye contact with Blaine. Kurt honestly never imagined that Blaine would choose him of all people to sing with because he had only been a member of the Warblers for a few weeks. Blaine’s eyes however were soft and adoring and Kurt could feel himself drowning in hazel. Wes was the one who managed to snap them out of their impromptu staring contest as neither one wanted to look away from the other.

“I presume that Warbler Kurt accepts the position of Blaine’s duet partner,” he said with a wry smile. Kurt’s words failed him and he had no idea how to form any form of coherent sentence so just nodded at his friend before looking back to Blaine. “Well in that case, congratulations on your new partner boys.” The rest of the Warblers picked up on the subtle meaning behind Wes’s words but the boys themselves were too focused on trying not to stare at each other to notice. Luckily for Kurt and Blaine, Wes continued speaking which distracted them from the other’s eyes.

“We have also recently heard that at least one of the songs we perform has to be a ballad, so does anyone have any suggestions as to what we could do with this?” As rehearsed Trent raised a hand and Wes signalled to him to stand and present his idea.

“Why don’t we turn the duet into the ballad? I’m sure that Kurt and B’s voices would harmonise well together which would be great in ballad form.” Trent suggested with a smug grin at his roommate and new friend.

“All in favour?” Wes asked and all of the Warblers raised their hand apart from Kurt or Blaine who were slightly stunned by Trent’s suggestion.

“Well it’s decided then. Also how about we turn our performance at the warehouse on Friday into a duet so Kurt and Blaine can practice singing together?” Again all of the Warblers agreed and it was decided. Kurt and Blaine would have to turn up the sex appeal and sing to one another.

* * *

 

The Warblers arrived at the warehouse a few hours before the girls from Crawford in order to practice with the scaffolding that Kurt and Burt had assembled the night before. It was the first time that any of them had seen the structure and they were all suitably impressed.

“Wow Kurt that looks great!” Blaine said and rested a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt leant into his side automatically.

“Thanks, it’s perfectly stable so there is no chance of it killing us, and now all I have to worry about is pulling off this damn song,” he replied

“What are you worried about? You will be amazing.” Blaine nudged Kurt’s side before moving over to Wes who was beginning to explain the choreography that they only had a short amount of time to learn.

The girls arrived a little while later and it was Blaine’s job as lead singer to introduce the Warblers and the overall theme they were aiming for. After his short speech, Blaine ran to one side and the Warblers made their way onto their positions on the scaffolding as the first few notes were sung out. Kurt met Blaine at the centre of the highest platform and they began to sing the lines they had been assigned by Wes after the song had been made a duet. Kurt knew there was a chance that Wes might take away his duet privilege if he wasn’t considered sexy enough, so Kurt did everything he could to seem confidant and pulled his best sexy faces even though it made him feel uncomfortable. He could feel Blaine’s gaze land on him throughout the performance which made Kurt feel even more out of his comfort zone.

By the end of the song, everyone was covered in foam from the machine that Kurt and his dad had installed at the top of the metal structure. Kurt knew that he had to get his hair dry as soon as possible otherwise it would be a nightmare to tame once he had slept on it. As he wrapped a towel around his neck, Blaine approached him and began tearing up two small pieces of paper that Kurt had seen two of the girls give him.

“Are you ok?” Kurt asked as Blaine seemed a little distracted.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My mind is just a little all over the place. Besides, I should be asking you if _you_ are alright. It looked like you were in pain during parts of that performance.” Blaine replied. Kurt looked distraught.

“I wasn’t in pain those were my _sexy_ faces!” Kurt exclaimed. “Wes is bound to take away my part as your duet partner if I have the same amount of sex appeal as a baby penguin!” Blaine laughed a little at his friend’s distress.

“Yeah, but you are a very hot baby penguin.” Kurt looked at Blaine in shock so the shorter boy continued quickly. “Anyway, Wes can’t take away your part because I was the one who assigned it to you, therefore the only person you have to impress is me and you do that every day.” Kurt was still having trouble speaking so Blaine just grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get back to the academy so you can go home and tell your dad that we all loved the scaffolding.”

What Blaine _wasn’t_ going to admit was the fact that he had found Kurt’s awkwardness incredibly sexy seeing as he had watched this boy grown into an amazing person over the course of just a few weeks. Blaine didn’t need to hear another song to confirm it, as he could already tell that Kurt was his soul’s perfect match and other half. Now all he had to do was work up the courage to tell Kurt how he felt.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine had told Kurt to meet him after this last lesson the following day so that they could decide on what song to practice for Regionals. Kurt arrived first and had opened one of his books to do a few minutes of work as he waited for Blaine. As he was working, he didn’t hear Blaine pacing outside the heavy wooden door that separated the two boys. Blaine had seen Kurt go into the rehearsal room but hadn’t been able to pluck up the courage to go in and see him. Blaine already had the perfect song in mind for his and Kurt’s duet, so the real reason behind the meeting was to tell Kurt how he felt. After making Kurt wait for five minutes, Blaine knew he would have to go in or risk Kurt thinking that he had been stood up.

Kurt looked up as he heard the door swing open and watched Blaine walk into the room. As the shorter boy made his way over to his friend, Kurt shut his textbook and made some space on the sofa next to him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, my teacher doesn’t seem to be able to tell the time!” Blaine had thought of his excuse whilst he was outside pacing.

“That’s ok B. It gave me some time to do some work so I don’t have to spend my weekend slaving away over it.” Kurt said with a small smile.

“Oh no, I completely forgot that you must have overheard Trent when he called me that at the meeting a few days ago.” Blaine said with a grimace.

“Why do you not like it?” Kurt managed to answer through his smile.

“Not really, but I guess I have to put up with it even though I dislike it as my mother has refused to call me anything else since my dad left us when he found out I was gay.” Blaine hadn’t meant to divulge this information but he nudged Kurt in the side with his elbow to show that he had moved on since that day. “Anyway, I have been thinking about our duet since your audition and I thought a good song might be ‘Candles’ by Hey Monday, have you heard of it?” Kurt was surprised by this choice of song.

“Yes I have, but that seems so unlike you. You are usually much more top 40.” Kurt looked confused for a few seconds as he realised the Blaine had very similar music tastes to his soulmate.

“True, but I wanted to choose something a little different to both of our usual types of music, but still shows off your incredible range. Besides, the emotion in the song really appeals to me.” Blaine wondered if Kurt had managed to pick up on the subtle implications in his words and luckily he had.

“How did you know that this type of music isn’t my usual style either?” Blaine blushed and ducked his head so he was looking at the floor.

“You like Broadway songs right? And female pop icons?” Kurt nodded his head slowly. “You want to know how I know that?” Another nod. “I know that because I feel inextricably linked to you Kurt. It feels like I have been looking for you for my whole life, but it’s only been since I found out about my soulmate. I _know_ you Kurt, because I have heard your songs almost every day for months and it has made me feel closer to you than anyone else I know.

“I knew you would be special from the first time I saw you on that stage at Sectionals and when you tripped off the last step on your visit day and I had to catch you to stop you face planting. The real reason why I chose you to duet with is because your singing _moved_ me, and I guess that this is my way of forcing us to spend more time together so I can get to know you even better than I already do.” Blaine paused to let all of that information sink in and to give Kurt the chance to reply. Kurt sat in silence for a minute before taking a deep breath and replying.

“I don’t have the same way with words as you do Blaine, but I think I feel the same way about you. I was hoping it would be you when I found out that my soulmate was a Warbler, but I never thought that it _would_ actually turn out to be you. I don’t really know what else to say or what we do now, but I do know that I want to spend more time with you and get to know you better too.” Blaine’s eyes were starting to swim with tears that matched Kurt’s.

Both boys fell into a silence that echoed emotion and blossoming romance. Blaine shifted towards Kurt and both boys felt like they had been hit by a lightning bolt as Blaine rested a hand on Kurt’s neck to stop the taller boy from turning away. As Blaine began to lean closer, all Kurt could see was the hulking form of a footballer moving towards him. Kurt could not snap himself out of the flashback he found himself in, so when he felt Blaine’s lips connect with his own, he did not feel the electricity he had when they almost kissed at Rachel’s, but instead felt pure fear and pushed Blaine away forcefully. He could see the hurt and confusion in the younger boy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I will explain later but I can’t… not now… I’m so sorry.” Kurt stood up suddenly, which caused Blaine’s hand to fall from Kurt’s neck and land by his own side, and ran from the room after grabbing his satchel and throwing it over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Blaine spent an hour in his room sittting on his bed in silence. Trent had tried to talk to his roommate but to no avail, and had given up a long time ago in favour of trying to find Wes and tell him that their plan may have backfired. Blaine could not work out why Kurt would say all of those things about how he felt and then run from him. He had felt sure that they had had a breakthrough and for a second he had felt like he was flying, just to be shot down by Kurt’s own flight from the room. Kurt, however, ran straight to the room he had been staying in that past week and began to gather his things. Jeff walked into the room half way through his packing looking confused.

“Kurt what’s going on? I just saw B going into his room looking really upset” Kurt looked incredibly guilty.

“I have to go. I hurt him and now I have to go because I can’t stand the thought of living here knowing what I did to him.” Jeff looked sympathetically towards his friend who was obviously upset.

“Well how about you choose to stay at home but as long as no one else moves in, you can keep a few of your things here in case you ever need to escape from Lima?” Kurt walked over to Jeff and wrapped him in a bear hug.

“Thank you. For everything you have done this week.” Kurt finished packing the last few items but left a few outfits and his emergency moisturiser behind. He shut the door to his home away from home behind him and began to walk out to his car, wheeling his suitcase behind him.

Blaine stumbled into Jeff’s room only minutes after Kurt had left it.

“Jeff, where’s Kurt, I need to talk to him.” Jeff looked sad and hated the fact that he had to be the one to tell his friend that Kurt had left.

“I don’t want to be the one to tell you this B, but seeing as I am probably the only one who knows, Kurt decided to go home and literally _just_ left. I told him he could always come back if the room isn’t needed for someone else so he left some of his stuff here, but not that much is left.” Tears started to form in Blaine’s eyes and he noticed a soft looking shirt that didn’t have any studs or zips on it that had been left out on the bed. He subtly grabbed it when Jeff was turned away and went back to his own room after running outside to see if he could catch Kurt before he drove away.

He found his dorm room empty as Trent was still talking with Wes and the council and decided that he had to find out what was wrong with Kurt and why a little kiss had made him so upset. The only way he could think of was to contact Kurt’s dad as all of his texts and calls would be ignored as Kurt was likely to be driving home. Blaine looked up the contact number for Burt’s auto shop online and dialled the number.

“Hey this is Burt Hummel. How can I help you?” The voice on the other end of the phone said.

“Uh… hi Mr Hummel, my name is Blaine, I showed you and Kurt around Dalton Academy a little while ago.”

“Oh, hi. Are you the short guy with all the hair gel or the leader of the show choir group?” Burt asked with curiosity.

“I’m the one with the hair gel sir. I actually phoned to ask about Kurt though.” Blaine couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice and unfortunately, Burt could hear it.

“Is Kurt ok? What’s happened?” Burt sounded really stressed and Blaine regretted his phone call instantly.

“He’s fine sir, well maybe not fine but he is on his way back home now.”

“Has he figured out that he is falling for you yet? Don’t tell me that he isn’t because I could see it from that first day and he barely shuts up about you when he’s here.” Burt said sounding both relieved and suspicious.

“I certainly hope so seeing as he told me he was earlier. I actually wanted to ask you if there was any reason that he might hypothetically freak out if I hypothetically kissed him after telling him how I felt.” Burt laughed a little which made Blaine relax slightly.

“If you actually kissed him, you don’t have to pretend you didn’t because you seem to be making my kid happy which makes you alright in my book. I will however threaten you like any good father would the second he brings you home.” Burt was happy that Kurt had found a guy who was obviously so concerned about him and sighed. “In response to your ‘hypothetical’ question. I do know the reason, but it is not my secret to tell so you are just going to have to wait until he is ready. Like I said, you seem like a good kid, so I’m sure you won’t have to wait long so just give him a little space until he is ready, yeah?”

“Ok, thank you sir, I just wanted to make sure that he was alright. He really worried me and I thought that I had screwed everything up.” Blaine sounded relieved but still with an underlying hint of concern.

“That’s understandable kid, and call me Burt ok? None of this ‘sir’ stuff.” Burt’s acceptance seemed to cheer Blaine up considerably.

“Sure thing Burt, thanks again.” Blaine hung up the phone and went back to sitting on his bed, this time with his face buried in Kurt’s shirt which still had that tell-tale smell that could only be described as _Kurt_ and tried to figure out when Kurt would arrive back in Lima.

* * *

 

Kurt stumbled down the stairs to his bedroom and was surprised to see his dad waiting for him on his bed. He hadn’t told anyone other than Jeff that he was going home and had expected to be alone.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Kurt asked.

“Well after I had a phone call from a Dalton friend of yours, who was very concerned by the way, I couldn’t stay at the shop and not meet you here. I know this is tough and you don’t have to tell me what happened because I already know.” Kurt looked extremely confused so Burt continued. “It was Blaine that called me and asked if you were ok.” Kurt’s look of confusion turned to one of guilt.

“I hurt him by running away from him, I couldn’t help but see what had happened back at McKinley.” Kurt started tearing up and fell onto his bed.

“For what it’s worth, this Blaine seems like a really good guy and if he makes you happy then you should try to let him into your life so he can replace all of those bad memories with newer and better ones.” Kurt had suddenly stopped crying halfway through Burt’s speech and his eyes had glazed over. “He’s singing to you, isn’t he?” Kurt looked up at his dad with wide eyes because for the first time, it was _Blaine’s_ voice that could be heard in his head.

Blaine had sat in his room for hours, waiting for a time when he predicted that Kurt would be home before singing a song that he thought might get Kurt to see that he wanted to get to know him, no matter what had happened in the past, and that he also had his own secrets to tell.

As Blaine began to sing ‘My Dark Side’, Kurt realised for the first time that he wanted to open his heart and let Blaine in.

“He’s your soulmate Kurt, you do realise that don’t you?” Burt asked his son in a soft voice. Kurt had to wait until the song had finished before he answered as he was too busy listening to the words of the song. He realised that Blaine had secrets to match his own, and he wanted them to overcome them together.

“Yes, I know. And for the first time, I’m not afraid.”


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt had been picking up then putting down his phone over and over for the past hour. He was debating whether or not to tell Blaine everything. And this time it _would_ be everything, he was not going to keep anything from Blaine ever again. Blaine had been singing on and off all morning and Kurt was getting desperate to see him, even though it had only been a day since the rehearsal room kiss.

_Can you come over? I need to see you – KH_

Kurt send the text before he could second guess himself and ended up sat on one end of his bed, with his phone on the other, staring at the device as if it was about to grow legs and run away before Blaine replied. He didn’t have to wait too long however as seconds later the phone lit up with Blaine’s reply.

**Of course Kurt, I’ve already stolen Trent’s car key so send me your address and I will be right there – BA**

Kurt smiled and texted Blaine his address. Then came the agonising two hour wait as Blaine made his way to Lima. With ten minutes before Blaine’s expected time of arrival, Kurt couldn’t stay down in his room alone any longer. Instead he went upstairs and started pacing in front of the front door, with the occasional diversion into the kitchen or living room. Burt noticed that something was wrong with Kurt after his third path in front of the football game he was trying to watch.

“What is wrong with you kid, you can’t stand still and you haven’t made a single comment about the new fashion magazine you like that is sitting on the coffee table.” Kurt paused and cast a glance over to the issue of Vogue his father pointed to.

“I can’t concentrate on that right now dad.” Burt dropped his coffee mug which luckily fell onto the sofa instead of the floor. “I invited Blaine over to talk about what happened yesterday and he’s going to be here any second and I am seriously freaking out.” Kurt started to speak faster and his voice began to rise as he heard a car pull up outside.

“Ok Kurt, calm down. Everything will be ok, but your door _will_ stay open no matter how much I like the boy.” Kurt looked at his father, horrified, but the doorbell rang before he got the chance to reply. Kurt raced over to the front door and paused for a second to try and at least appear calm and composed before casting his gaze downwards so as not to meet Blaine’s eyes and opening the door. He looked up slightly to see a bundle of shopping bags staring at him.

“Carole?” Kurt asked.

“Hi honey, sorry I couldn’t get to my keys because my hands are full. Were you expecting someone?” Burt had heard his wife from the living room where he had been shamelessly eavesdropping on his son, and raced into the hallway to help her with the shopping. Just as Kurt had offered to take one of the bags, he reached to shut the door when he saw Blaine jogging up the path trying to catch his attention before the door closed. Kurt swung the door wide open to greet his friend. Blaine had just about reached the Hummel-Hudson front door when Kurt flung himself into the shorter boy’s arms and wound his own around Blaine’s neck.

“I’m sorry. For what happened yesterday, I am so sorry.” Blaine could hear the emotion in Kurt’s voice and wanted to do anything he could to calm his soulmate down.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he said in a soothing voice. “It doesn’t matter. Shall we go inside?” Blaine begrudgingly unwound himself from Kurt’s grasp and gently pushed him into the house. Blaine could hear two voices coming from what he assumed to be the kitchen, as he had seen Kurt’s stepmother going into the house with the shopping.

“Do you want to meet my dad and stepmom?” Kurt asked hesitantly as a way to put off talking to Blaine, but both boys knew that there was no putting it off any longer.

“Can we talk first? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to but –” Blaine started to say but Kurt interrupted him.

“No. I want to talk to you, I do, I just don’t really know how.” Kurt looked down to the floor again but Blaine caught his chin and brought Kurt’s eyes back in line with his own.

“Why don’t we talk somewhere quieter? We could go into the backyard?” Kurt just shook his head, grabbed Blaine’s hand and tried to ignore the sparks at the simple touch as he led the dark haired Warbler down to his room.

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine sat side by side on Kurt’s futon with their side brushing and Blaine’s hand still tightly caught in Kurt’s. Blaine twisted round slightly to look at Kurt as he began his story.

“I told you about the bullying after my Warbler audition. What I didn’t tell you was just how bad it really got.” Blaine looked shocked as he didn’t see how there could have been anything worse that what he had already been told. “There was this one boy, David Karofsky, who made it his mission to make my life as difficult as possible. The day I decided to transfer, he threw me in a dumpster and my brand new McQueen shirt got caught and ripped, luckily it was just a seam so I could fix it…” Kurt realised he was rambling about unimportant matters but Blaine was already stroking his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles reassuringly.

“Anyway, this was before I had even met you and it was actually the reason that my dad wanted me to transfer in the first place but Karofsky just pushed me and it sent me over the edge. This was after he mass slushied the whole glee club in front of the whole school by the way, so I had already reached my limit after Rachel kicked me out of the group, and I just flipped. I followed him into the locker room and we shouted a bit, but he just grabbed me and…” Kurt could not prevent the tears from falling from his eyes, “he kissed me.” Blaine’s eyes widened in shock and his triangular eyebrows rose. “It was my first kiss. I managed to push him away when he tried to kiss me again, but I understand if you don’t want to be near me anymore.” Blaine looked at Kurt, horrified.

“Why do you think that I wouldn’t like you? I care about you Kurt, and it hurts me to see you upset.” This made Kurt cry even harder.

“I don’t know! I guess I have been thinking of myself as damaged good and I thought that no one would want to be my friend knowing how weak I am.”

“But Kurt, you are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know and I admire you so, so much.” Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug and held the boy until his tears subsided. After Kurt had stopped shaking, Blaine pulled away slightly but both boys kept their arms around the other.

“Don’t feel like you have to say that just because you are my soulmate.” Kurt said with a sad expression that Blaine managed to wipe away with a kiss to the cheek.

“I don’t feel like that at all. I honestly do find your courage inspiring and you have to know that you are very important to me soulmate or not.” Blaine replied.

“You know, you were singing the song Perfect when I first found out about this soulmate thing, and I couldn’t see how anything could be so unrealistic yet fill me with so much hope. But now I do, because it was _you_.” Kurt said with a shaky smile that Blaine returned.

“For me, it was you singing ‘Defying Gravity’. I could tell straight away that you sounded incredible, because I couldn’t get anywhere near the high F when I was singing along in the shower.” Kurt smiled at this and nudged Blaine slightly.

“Well maybe I will sing it for you one day.” Blaine’s eyes lit up and he gave Kurt a warm smile.

“I would love that.” Blaine paused to think for a second. “The song you heard when you found out you had a soulmate was strangely appropriate, don’t you think?” Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. “I mean, the lyrics of the song are pretty accurate because no matter what has happened in the past, or what may happen in the future, you will always be perfect to me Kurt, and I can’t imagine a life without you being my friend.” Kurt’s eyes were swimming with tears, even though he had cried enough tears that day to fill an ocean already.

“I don’t want you feel uncomfortable though,” Blaine added hastily, “We can take this thing we have between us as slowly as you want.” Kurt leant forwards and rested his forehead on Blaine’s.

“Thank you for understanding and for being here for me.” Kurt closed the gap between the two boys and the resulting kiss was sweet and filled with emotion and promises.

“It was you wasn’t it? Who I kissed at Rachel’s. I would remember that kiss anywhere.” Blaine asked. Kurt blushed slightly and simply pressed his lips against Blaine’s once again. Blaine pulled back and rested his hand on Kurt’s neck when he heard his stomach growling and the boys broke down in laughter.

“Well, that was really badly timed. I guess I forgot to grab some breakfast before coming over.” Blaine admitted once they had they had composed themselves.

“Boys? There is some food up here for lunch if you are hungry?” Carole shouted down the stairs before scurrying back to the kitchen to give her step-son privacy. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him upstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

 

The two boys rounded the corner to see Burt and Carole sitting at the table. Carole was trying to appear as welcoming as possible, whereas Burt was trying to seem imposing but was failing miserably. There were slices of bread laid out on the table with a variety of healthy Kurt-approved fillings that he had decided would be good for his father after the heart attack. The boys stood by the door as Kurt introduced Blaine.

“Dad, Carole, this is Blaine. My boyfriend.” Kurt said and Blaine looked at him in shock. Kurt glanced at him as if he hadn’t meant to introduce him like that, but Blaine just took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt flushed a bright shade of red, then walked over to sit at one of the empty places next to his dad at the table, so Blaine could sit next to Carole.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Blaine said, and turned up the charm as he held his hand out for them both to shake. Kurt was looking terrified as Burt stood up to shake the boy’s hand.

“It’s good to meet you face to face kid. You seem like a nice guy, but I am going to have to tell you that if you _ever_ hurt my boy, I will teach you not to mess with the Hummels, as well as set Kurt’s football friends on you.” Burt said with a glare that he was trying not to replace with a smile.

“I can’t promise that Kurt and I will never fight, because everyone does, but I will promise all of you that I really care about Kurt and I will always protect him, even if that means protecting him from myself.” Burt seemed satisfied with Blaine’s answer and sent a genuine grin to the boy.

“Well, I wish I could stay and get to know you a little better Blaine, but I have to go to the shop to take care of a bit of paperwork.” Burt grabbed a paper bag with the sandwiches he had made earlier, kissed Carole and shook Blaine’s hand again before moving to Kurt and giving him a hug. “I am so proud of you kid,” he whispered, “I think you have found yourself a great guy.” Blaine couldn’t help but overhear and blushed slightly as Burt said one last good bye and set off to his auto shop.

* * *

 

As Kurt, Blaine and Carole settled down to their meal, the wind started to pick up and the trees branches in the backyard began to rap against the window as a sign that the weather was taking a turn for the worst. Everyone turned to look through the glass as the rain started to pour from the sky, soaking everything it touched instantly.

“I had probably, start getting back to Dalton before this weather gets any worse.” Blaine said with a sigh as he really didn’t want to have to leave Kurt but he had a lot of work to do back at the Academy. “Thanks for lunch Mrs Hummel, it was great.”

“Oh stop that, call me Carole. If you are going to become a part of this family you are going to have to start acting like you already are.” Blaine smiled and couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed because Kurt’s family was everything he had dreamed of as a kid, and he was being invited to be a part of Kurt’s life after a single lunch.

“That’s really kind of you Carole, thank you for having me.” Blaine said as he stood up from the table, with Kurt standing seconds after.

“Bye Blaine, you are welcome any time, no matter what Burt tells you!” Carole said as the two boys made their way to the door.

Kurt hovered by the door as Blaine put his shoes on and wrapped him in a hug before he left.

“What are we going to tell all the Warblers when we are at school on Monday?” Kurt asked as he wound his fingers into Blaine’s over gelled hair.

“Why don’t we see how long it takes them to notice? It might be quite fun to watch.” Blaine replied with a smirk before kissing Kurt and running his hands along the taller boy’s sides. Kurt broke away from the kiss as he could hear the rain getting louder outside.

“You’re going to have to go before the weather gets too bad and you end up stranded here. As much as I would like that, I don’t think my dad would.” Kurt said with a grin and kissed Blaine once more before stepping out of his arms and opening the door to reveal the rain. The two boys said a quick goodbye and Blaine promised to call Kurt when he got back to Westerville before sprinting over to Trent’s car.

* * *

 

Blaine hadn’t been driving very long when the rain started to fall even harder. He was having trouble seeing the road and had just decided to pull over and wait it out when a large tree branch fell from above and landed on the front bonnet. Blaine barely had time to register that Trent was going to be so mad at him, before a second branch fell on the roof of the car, flinging Blaine forwards into the steering wheel, where he hit his head and promptly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... Cliffhanger


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have left the cliff-hanger for long enough! I hope none of you hate me too much x

Kurt had expected Blaine to be back at Dalton half an hour ago, but he still hadn’t got a phone call. He was beginning to get frantic and had gone back to pacing around the house with his phone in his hand. His dad was still at the auto shop so Carole was the only other person in the house, as Finn was at Puck’s for a gaming marathon with the other New Direction boys.

“I’m so worried Carole. What if the bad weather caused him to crash or something and I don’t know about it?” Kurt was about to send Blaine another text when his phone rang. Kurt almost sighed in relief but looked down at the device to see that it was his father’s number lighting up the screen. Kurt hit the accept call button.

“Dad, what’s the matter. You don’t usually call from work.” Burt barely let his son finish before he began talking.

“I don’t want to worry you but you need to meet me at the shop so we can go out to a car.” Kurt was confused because he hadn’t ever been called out before and there would be other guys working at the shop already.

“Why would that worry me? Actually, do I have to go because Blaine hasn’t phoned me yet to tell me that he got back to Westerville safely?” Kurt asked.

“This is about Blaine, he–” Kurt had dropped his phone and was out of the house before Burt could elaborate any further. As she heard the door slam shut, Carole peeked around the corner of the living room to see Kurt’s phone still lit on the table. She picked it up and held it to her ear after seeing that Burt was still on the line.

“Burt honey, what’s going on? Kurt has just run out of the house and left his phone here.” Carole listened in despair as she was told everything that Burt knew about Blaine’s situation. Her hand flew to her mouth when Burt told her that Blaine was injured and after they hung up, she sat down heavily on the sofa and prayed that her boys and Blaine would be alright. She decided she was going to have to do some serious baking to help her calm down and was wondering what sorts of treats Blaine liked as she found her treasured family recipe book.

* * *

 

Blaine had woken up as he felt the rain land on his nose as it fell through a large gap in the buckling car roof. He came to fully and remembered what had happened before he had blacked out. All he could feel was the rain on his face and an agonising pain in his leg and foot when he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He had not felt pain like this since the incident at his last school and it brought back a series of uncomfortable memories that he wished he could forget. It took all of his remaining energy to reach out and grab his phone from his coat pocket where he had discarded it on the passenger seat to get it to dry slightly. Luckily the phone hadn’t been water damaged and Blaine managed to scroll through the call log to find the number that he had called the previous day.

“This is Burt, how can I help?”

“Burt, it’s me Blaine.” His voice was barely audible over the rain and Burt could instantly tell that something was very wrong.

“What is it kid? Are you still at the house?” he asked.

“No, I was on my way back to Dalton when some tree branches fell on the car and I think I got knocked out for a second when my head hit the wheel.” Blaine pulled his phone away from his ear while Burt gasped in horror to check the time. “Actually, I must have been out for a couple of hours because it is a lot later than I thought it was. Kurt is going to be freaking out because I haven’t called him.” Blaine added as an afterthought.

“Ok, you stay on this line and I will get one of the guys to keep talking to you while I find you. You haven’t told Kurt?” Burt asked while he was looking for his keys.

“You are the first person I have called and I don’t want to worry him.” Blaine replied quietly then cried out as he tried to move his leg.

“Are you hurt?” Blaine felt the tears rolling down his face and mixing with the rain that was falling from the curls in his hair.

“I think something is wrong with my ankle, but apart from that I’m alright.” Burt hastily grabbed another mechanic and told him to keep talking to Blaine as he called Kurt.

Blaine could hear Burt phoning Kurt from his mobile as the new voice introduced themselves. After a few minutes he could hear Kurt charging around the auto shop. Kurt grabbed the phone and started talking to Blaine.

“Blaine? Are you there?” he asked with obvious concern in his voice. It sounded like he had been crying again.

“I’m here Kurt, but I am in a little bit of trouble.” Blaine replied.

“I know, I know. I am going to come and find you ok? Dad wants me to stay here and talk to you but I would rather come and get you. Is that ok or do you want me to stay and talk to you?” Blaine was touched by the emotion in Kurt’s voice and began to realise just how much he cared about the boy, as well as how much he wanted to be with Kurt as soon as possible.

“Can you come get me?” Blaine asked in a small voice before he heard Kurt practically throw the phone back to the other mechanic and race out of the door closely followed by Burt.

The boy in the car started to shiver as the cold rain had begun to seep through his clothing and the car had stopped running so the heating wasn’t on. Blaine knew that he needed to be found soon or risk hypothermia. Luckily, Blaine hadn’t driven too far before the accident, so it was only half an hour before his rescuers arrived.

* * *

 

Kurt spotted the car with the tree branches crushing the roof and bonnet only a few miles outside Lima. The second he pulled his navigator to a stop, he flung himself out of the car and began to shout Blaine’s name. He heard a scarcely noticeable response as he neared the vehicle and could see Blaine’s silhouette through the window. Kurt had to call his father over to help force the car door open and then drag out his boyfriend who was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

“Blaine listen to me, you have to stay awake. Dad is going to sort out the car but we need to get you to the hospital right now, ok?” Blaine mumbled some kind of response and Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand to lift him up. “Oh god, you’re freezing!” Blaine cried in pain as he tried to help Kurt by bearing some weight on his bad ankle, but it folded under the pressure and Blaine collapsed into Kurt’s arms. “I didn’t hurt you did I? Kurt cried manically and managed to hoist Blaine into the front seat of his car.

“No, not you. You could never hurt me.” Blaine said as his eyes began to slip shut in the warm car.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me! You have to stay awake.” Kurt signals to his father to get him to look over Blaine before Kurt took him to the hospital.

“Hey kid, you can’t go to sleep ok? Let me have a look at your leg.” Burt gently took Blaine’s ankle which caused the boy to whimper and fresh tears began to fall. “I think your ankle might be broken, or at least sprained, so Kurt is definitely going to have to take you to get that looked at.” Kurt sent a grateful look towards his dad then climbed into the driver seat of his car, set the heating to a desert like temperature and set off into Lima to get to the nearest hospital.

* * *

 

Blaine had been taken for an x-ray two hours ago and Kurt was beginning to become impatient. The nurses on the front desk had phoned Blaine’s mom, but she was unable to get out of work and into Lima so the nurse decided to let Kurt stay in the waiting room as support for his boyfriend, even though she didn’t look too pleased about it. Blaine emerged after Kurt had called his dad outside the building to tell him that he might be late getting back into Lima. He was wheeled out of the x-ray theatre in a wheelchair and was set next to Kurt who was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair and was holding a cup of disgusting hospital coffee.

“The second you get out of here and can walk again, we are going to get some coffee at the Lima Bean. This stuff is awful. It tastes like tar.” Blaine laughed out loud which put a smile on Kurt’s face.

“Well I shouldn’t be in here for too long. I don’t even have to stay here tonight, but I have to come back tomorrow so they can put the plaster on my ankle and then I will be free. Well, free to be confined to my room for a few weeks while you pick up all my work for me?” Blaine asked hopefully.

“I don’t know why you would want me to get all of your homework for you, but it will give me the excuse to visit you after school every day to see how you are doing.” Kurt looked up as the doctor approached.

“Hi boys, I am just here to tell you that your ankle _is_ broken Blaine, so it will take a few weeks to heal enough for you to walk around on and longer before you can drive again. Do you have somewhere nearby that you can stay because you shouldn’t really be staying up too late as tomorrow will be a long day for you.” Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully.

“Well I phoned my dad earlier and he said that you are more than welcome to have the sofa bed for a night.” Blaine lit up the grey room with his grin and the doctor gave him some crutches and the boys set off into the car park to find Kurt’s Navigator.

By the time they had gotten back to the Hummel-Hudson household, the sofa bed was already prepared with fresh sheets and a duvet, with a note from Carole saying that she hoped everyone was alright, and there was a glass of milk and some freshly baked, still warm cookies left on the coffee table.

“Carole really is too kind to me, all I did was break my ankle. I can only imagine what she must have done for your dad when he was in hospital.” Kurt laughed and helped Blaine sit down on the edge of the sofa bed. Blaine yawned and blinked a few times, which Kurt found rather adorable. He could tell that Blaine was exhausted and knew that he needed to get some sleep.

“Well speaking of my dad, I am pretty sure that he would kill us both if I stayed down here all night so unless you put in a decent counter-argument, I’m going to go up to my room and leave you to try and get some sleep but you can text me if you need anything.” Blaine looked at his boyfriend with the puppy dog eyes that he knew no one was immune to.

“Please stay,” he said in a hushed tone. Kurt couldn’t say no to that face so, without thinking about what he was doing, he walked around to the other side of the bed, still fully clothed, and curled up under the blanket before he could change his mind. Blaine managed to get himself comfortable too, thanks to the large dose of pain medicine in his system, and turned to face Kurt. This was the first time that they had been in this sort of situation, but neither of them found it awkward and the room was filled by a comforting silence.

Their hands found each other’s in the dark and Kurt moved forwards a little bit so that they lay side by side with their noses touching, listening to their soulmate’s heartbeat and just being content at being together. As Blaine was sinking into the oblivion of sleep, he thought he heard Kurt whisper three little words into his ear, but by that point, he was too far gone to make out what they were.


	19. Chapter 19

The following day, after Blaine had had his plaster cast put on, Burt allowed his son to drive Blaine back to Westerville and stay for the rest of the day so long as some school work was done while he was there. Blaine managed to fall asleep in the front seat of Kurt’s car halfway through the journey, so Kurt had to spend the rest of the trip trying to focus on the road and not on Blaine’s face as he slept. They eventually pulled up outside the Anderson household and as they did, the front door was flung open by a woman that Kurt instantly knew must be Blaine’s mother as they shared the same dark unruly hair that Kurt hadn’t let Blaine tame that morning.

“Hi boys. I’m Pam, B’s mom. You must be Kurt, I have heard _so_ much about you!” Kurt was shocked by this as he and Blaine had only really been in a relationship since the previous day. He turned to look at Blaine as he was hopping into the house, who had hung his head slightly to hide the blush that was colouring his cheeks.

“I may have gushed about you a little when I first showed you round the Academy.” Blaine mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear after they had sat down on the sofa.

“And every day since!” Pam added which made both boys blush, but Kurt responded by entwining their fingers and bringing Blaine’s hand to his lips and brushing the knuckles against his lips lightly. Pam cooed at display of affection and linked her arm through Kurt’s before dragging him off the couch and into the kitchen away from Blaine. Once her son was out of earshot, Pam wrapped Kurt into a hug without any warning.

“Uh, what was that for?” Kurt asked once he had been released from Pam’s embrace.

“It was for looking after my B yesterday when I couldn’t, and for being an amazing friend to him even before you two got your act together and realised you were meant for each other. Saying that, if you hurt him I will not be responsible for my actions.” Pam said with a smile.

“I can’t promise that I won’t hurt him because people fight all of the time, but I promise that I will always try to make things better because I can’t even begin to imagine spending my life with anyone else.” Pam’s eyes had misted over at Kurt’s response and she caught Kurt in another hug.

“Well, in that case I guess we will have to become best friends if you hope to stick around. If I remember rightly, B said that you have quite the eye for fashion, but I could tell that from your amazing outfit!” Kurt blushed, but he always took compliments about his outfits as very few people at McKinley ever seemed to notice and not many of the boys at Dalton had seen him in his everyday clothes.

“Thank you. After singing and acting on stage, fashion is my favourite pastime. I just wish more people were like you and could appreciate my style. I swear, one of the girls at my old school must have had an entire wardrobe dedicated to hideous animal jumpers and knee length socks!” Pam shuddered at the mere thought of something so horrible and she and Kurt burst into spontaneous laughter.

* * *

 

Blaine was sat abandoned in the living room. He felt completely helpless and was getting slightly jealous of his mother, of all people, for taking Kurt away from him for so long, when they had really only _just_ got together. As he heard his boyfriend and mother laughing in the kitchen, Blaine’s mind hatched a plan to steal Kurt away so he could spend time with his new boyfriend. Blaine managed to stand up with the help of his crutches, and hop into the kitchen where he saw Pam and Kurt sitting at the island counter talking about the latest Vogue edition.

“Kurt?” Blaine said in a whine. “Can you escape from mom’s evil lair and help me get up stairs so I can get more comfortable and maybe do some work?” He even decided to use his puppy dog eyes for added effect.

“Don’t make that face B. I didn’t mean to steal your man away from you, so of course you can have him back. Maybe you could invite some of the Warblers over, so they can bring you any work you left at Dalton and you can all have a study session, then maybe watch a film or something?” Blaine and Kurt decided that they would take Pam up on that idea, and started to head up the stairs so Blaine could get comfortable before his house was overrun by manic Warblers.

“You are such a geek.” Kurt said as they hobbled up the stairs. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt softly as they reached the landing at the top of the stairs before leading his boyfriend to his room.

Around half an hour later, Kurt had gone downstairs to get everyone some snacks from the kitchen and Jeff burst into Blaine’s room before throwing himself on the empty side of his friend’s bed. Nick and Trent walked into the room seconds later.

“Blaine! What the hell happened to you?” Jeff asked as he saw the plaster on Blaine’s leg for the first time.

“Oh, god B! What happened?” Trent asked as he walked up to the desk chair and pulled it over to sit by Blaine’s bed.

“Jeeze, Blaine what did you do this time?” Nick asked as he hovered besides Jeff to one side of the injured boy.

“Guys, if you just shut up for one second, I can actually tell you what happened.” Blaine launched into his story and watched as the Warbler’s faces became warped with horror and worry. Kurt walked back into his boyfriend’s room halfway through the story but stayed by the door so the others wouldn’t see him. After Blaine had finished his story of being heroically rescued by an extraordinarily handsome hero, Kurt stepped into view.

“Then, after he had been all plastered up, I drove him here and we are now going to do some homework to please my dad.” The boys, who could, jumped up and wrapped Kurt in a huge group hug. They didn’t need to say anything to express their gratitude and soon all five boys settled around Blaine’s room to do some work. Kurt had made himself comfortable next to Blaine on the bed, and none of the other Warbler’s seemed to notice the two hands that were clutching onto each other under the mountain of textbooks.

After an hour had passed, Kurt realised that he needed to be setting off soon, in order to get home before his dad started to worry. He left after a quick high-five from the Warblers as well as a quick hug and a quick, almost unnoticeable kiss on the cheek from Blaine. As he shuffled down the stairs, he shouted one final goodbye to the boys he left behind and received a loud reply from the first floor. He popped his head into the kitchen to say goodbye to Pam, who gave him _another_ hug, her phone number and then told him to drive safely.

By the time, Kurt had arrived home, he had received multiple texts from Blaine, a few from the other Warblers and even one from Pam. He read the messages from Blaine first.

Hey, I miss you already. See you tomorrow. x – BA

Oh wait. I can’t go to school for at least 2 weeks so can you bring me all my work after school so I can see you? x – BA

Did that sound creepy? I just really want to see you at least once a day. xxx – BA

Kurt? Why aren’t you replying? xx – BA

Kuuurt? xx – BA

Oh, I just checked the time and you probably aren’t home yet… Text me when you get back? xxxx – BA

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the texts and his heart warmed at the increasing numbers of x’s at the end of each message. He had no idea how Blaine had managed to get past the carefully constructed walls that Kurt had built around his heart, but somehow he had, and Kurt was immensely thankful for that. He waited until he had sat down on his bed and put his headphones in, to block out the sounds of whatever videogame Finn was playing, before replying.

_Just got back and of course I will bring you your work. I want to see you every day too. xx – KH_

The texting continued late into the night and only stopped when Blaine fell asleep and couldn’t reply.

* * *

 

It took the Warbler’s a surprisingly long time to realise that something was odd about the fact that Kurt always insisted on being the one to take Blaine’s work home for him. Especially as Kurt wasn’t in any of Blaine’s classes and had to run around the school trying to find the right teachers to pick up the homework and textbook page numbers for Blaine to keep up with. It was on the Thursday of the second week that Trent finally approached Kurt at lunch to ask him what was going on.

“Hey Kurt, why are you always taking B’s work home for him? I mean, you have to go home and it is quite the detour for you. You must be getting home really late.” Kurt looked up from his salad and saw all of the Warbler’s looking at him with anticipation. He didn’t even think about his reply until he had said it.

“What, am I not allowed to help out my boyfriend while he is stuck at home?” The rest of the boys sitting at the table shared the same expression of shock and smug happiness. Kurt realised what he had said and buried his face into his hands to hide his blush.

“YES!” Nick cried, and Jeff groaned in anguish. Some of the other Warblers just congratulated Kurt and instantly got their phones out to text Blaine. During the chaos that had erupted at the news, Kurt turned to Trent.

“Why is Jeff so unhappy? Also, why is Nick grinning like a maniac?” Trent shrugged, but the two boys in question had overheard Kurt’s inquiry.

“I bet Jeff that you two would get together before Regionals, he thought it would be after, so he now owes me a coffee!” Nick said with a grin and sent a wink to Jeff, whose face coloured slightly.

“They are so going to turn that into a date.” Wes whispered into Kurt’s ear as he sent a text to Blaine seconds before the bell went, signalling that lunch was over, and the afternoon lessons were about to begin.

* * *

 

Blaine had managed to walk downstairs and into the kitchen without his crutches for the first time since his plaster had been put on. Pam wasn’t home and there was no way that he was eating the disgusting looking sandwich she had left in his room five hours ago. He hopped onto one of the chairs and began to make himself a new lunch. By the time he had managed to make his way back upstairs, after removing the evidence that he had ever moved, Blaine found a ridiculous amount of text messages on his phone.

_Congrats B – T_

_I’m happy for you Blaine but don’t use this as an excuse not to come to rehearsals from now on – W_

_You made me buy Nick a coffee Blaine! I feel betrayed – J_

_I got a free coffee out of this Blainey so good for you and thanks! - N_

Blaine was very confused as to why people seemed to be congratulating him and decided that he would have to ask Kurt about it when he came over later with his homework. But for now, he decided that watching a film or two would be the perfect way to waste the time before Kurt arrived.

By the time school had finished for the day, Pam had arrived back home and hadn’t seemed to notice that Blaine had been downstairs as she had been distracted by Kurt’s arrival before she had the chance to look at the kitchen too closely. Kurt walked up the stairs a little slower than usual as he felt guilty about letting slip that he and Blaine were in a relationship. He pushed the door open and stepped into the now familiar room, before dumping Blaine’s work on his desk and sitting on the edge of his bed. Blaine only noticed the other boy’s presence as he felt the bed dip to one side under the additional weight. He glanced up from his laptop and took out his earphones after pausing the action packed scene.

“Hey Kurt. Thanks for bringing the work over. Again.” Blaine said with a sigh, as he really would prefer to be in the lessons doing work with his friends and having lunch with his boyfriend, as opposed to sitting at home and doing it whilst waiting for said boyfriend to show up with even more work.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me Blaine, I’ve brought you your work every day for almost two weeks now, and it just gives me the excuse to visit you.” Kurt said with a smile and he pressed his lips against Blaine’s cheek. “Did you have a good day?” Blaine remembered the text messages from earlier and decided to call Kurt up on it.

“It was fine. Don’t tell mom, but I went downstairs to make myself something other than the gross sandwich she left, and by the time I got back up here, my phone was exploding with texts from the Warblers and I was wondering what had happened.” Kurt ducked his head in guilt and his face flushed slightly. Blaine caught his chin in his hand and brought Kurt’s face up to make eye contact. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course I do Blaine, I’m just a little embarrassed that I let slip about _us_ and didn’t give you the chance be there when we told everyone.” Kurt mumbled in a small voice, but Blaine caught every word and tried to hide a laugh.

“Oh, Kurt. You didn’t think I would be upset about that did you?” Blaine couldn’t hide the smile that crept across his face. “Sure I would have liked to see everyone’s reactions, but I really like the fact that you couldn’t keep it to yourself any longer. It’s kind of endearing actually. Also, now I can hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want to.” Kurt’s eyes brightened as he realised that Blaine wasn’t upset.

“It was quite funny actually. Almost everyone cheered and applauded and stuff, apart from Jeff.” Blaine looked confused but thought back to the cryptic text about coffee.

“Did his reaction have something to do with coffee by any chance?” Blaine said with a wry smile.

“I guess he mentioned it in a text, huh?” Kurt replied and explained the story after Blaine nodded. “Well apparently Nick and Jeff had a coffee bet on how long it would take us to get together. Nick thought before Regionals and Jeff bet on after.” Blaine let out the laugh he had been trying to contain.

“That is _so_ going to end up as a date!” Blaine said and this time it was Kurt’s turn to laugh.

“Funny, that’s almost exactly what Wes said.”

The two boys ended up finished the film together before Kurt had to set off back to Lima. As he was driving along he heard Blaine’s voice sneak into his mind as he started to sing ‘You’re my Best Friend’. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh and he joined in to provide some backing vocals to the voice he could hear so clearly, as if Blaine was actually sat next to him. When the song was over, it was Kurt’s turn and he chose ‘For Good’ from Wicked, as it seemed to sum up everything that he was feeling as Blaine had changed him from the shy boy who first stumbled down the Dalton staircase, to the confidant young man who could be himself and not worry about the consequences. The two boys ended up singing to each other for the entire drive and only stopped when Finn kept interrupting Kurt’s songs to ask about his step-brother’s soulmate and when he could meet him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry that this has taken so long to update, I have been having trouble with the uploading/formatting page. Also I have not been able to put in any line breaks so where one should be there is now a x-x in the middle of the page until I can fix it. BN x

Kurt set off from Lima extra early on the first school day of the next week. Blaine had been cleared by the doctor, so he could now go back to school, provided he use his crutches for long distances. Kurt had offered to pick Blaine up from his house and drive him to school so he could help him get to his first lesson. Kurt turned into the driveway and saw that the front door was already open, with Blaine hobbling out to the Navigator as fast as he could manage with his bag slung over one arm. Kurt jumped out of the car and ran over to help his boyfriend.

“Blaine, the doctor said you shouldn’t be carrying your bag! What if it unbalanced you and you fell and hurt your foot again?” Kurt asked while flustering over Blaine like a mother hen. Blaine paused halfway between the house and the car to throw his bag at Kurt.

“Not that I’m not appreciative of everything you are doing for me, I am, but you are worse than my mother.” Blaine smiled at Kurt then glanced back to the front door to see his mother watching them through the open doorway, making sure that her son made it to the car safely. Kurt glanced back and saw Pam watching them. He gave her a little wave which she returned, before opening the car door on the passenger side and helping Blaine get in. “What a gentleman. Good to know that chivalry isn’t dead.” Kurt stuck his tongue out and raced over to his own side of the car before climbing in and starting the engine.

By the time the two boys had made it through the early morning traffic and pulled up in the Dalton car park, it was getting late and the first lesson of the day was about to start. Blaine and Kurt made their way slowly into the main building where they came face to face with the Principal.

“Hello boys. It’s good to have you back Mr Anderson. How’s the leg?” Blaine suppressed a grimace as he knew that this encounter would make him late for his lesson.

“It’s getting better thank you sir. It’s just a little difficult getting to places quickly and I am not allowed to carry my own bag for a few more weeks in case I fall.” The Principal had foreseen that the boys were probably going to be turning up late for the majority of their lessons for a while as Blaine couldn’t walk very fast and there was no way that Kurt was going to let anyone else help his boyfriend.

“Well in that case, I will issue you both with late passes that you can use for all your lessons, provided that you, Mr Hummel, get Mr Anderson to his lesson as fast as possible and then get to your own lesson without any form of delay. If anyone catches you dawdling, these will be taken away.” He handed each boy a slip of paper with the reason for any lateness and his signature on which would allow the boys to turn up to their lessons slightly late without any punishment.

“Thank you sir.” Both boys said and then after receiving the passes and being dismissed by the Principal, they turned and began to make their way to Blaine’s first class.

They arrived just as the lesson began and Blaine turned to grab his bag from Kurt before sneaking in a quick kiss as no one was watching and hopping into his classroom on his crutches. Kurt stood still in shock at such a public and open display of affection, even though no one was around to see it, before turning on his heel and sprinting off to his own classroom.

x-x

Kurt and Blaine ended up arriving at the rehearsal room almost twenty minutes late because Blaine had to wait for Kurt to pick him up from his lesson and then he had to go and drop a few things off in his room. By the time they arrived, the boys expected to find the meeting in full swing, with Wes being forced to slam his gavel on the desk every two minutes to stop Jeff from saying something inappropriate and other common meeting rituals. Instead, they found the room to be pitch black, apart from the sliver of light they had let in when they opened the door. The two boys looked to each other in the darkness, but jumped and turned back to the room suddenly as the lights were thrown on and all of the Warblers jumped up shouting “Congratulations!”

The room had been filled with balloons and the long coffee table had been placed to one side and was covered in cake, ice cream and other sweet snacks. There was even a large banner strung up across the room, which looked suspiciously like an old curtain with the words ‘You finally got together!’ written across it in permanent marker pen. Wes pulls his gavel out of his bag and hits the table twice to call the room to silence.

“Warblers. As the majority of you know, we have decided to throw this party for Warblers Blaine and Kurt in honour of the two of them finally getting their act together and realising that they are soulmates.” The whole room cheered and Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and blushed a deep shade of red.

After Wes’s short speech, Trent ran over to the stereo and turned up the music. The rest of the evening was spent with Blaine and Kurt curled up next to each other on one of the sofas, and mostly watching the other boys enjoy themselves. Once or twice, Kurt got up to get them something to eat but it was not long before he made his way back to Blaine’s side where he settled down and placed his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Some of the Warblers were taking it in turn to perform in the open area in the middle of the room that had been left clear as a make-shift stage. Nick had managed to grab Jeff by the hand and pull him into the centre of the room before gesturing for the room to quieten down.

“Well, first of all I want to say congrats to those two over there,” he pointed towards the sofa that Blaine and Kurt were slowly sinking into, “but I also want to announce that to save you all organising another party, that Jeff and I are sort of a thing now.” Nick hurried through the last part of his speech, but everyone heard him and those who could, rushed into the centre of the room to give Jeff and Nick a group hug. Kurt and Blaine just looked on and laughed from the safety of their sofa. Once the Warblers had moved away from the newly announced couple, Nick continued with his speech. “Lastly, I want to propose that we get Kurt and Blaine up here, with a chair for B, so they can sing a duet at their party!” All of the boys cheered once more and after Blaine refused to move from the comfort of his sofa, the entire piece of furniture was dragged into the centre of the room by the group of Warblers.

The two boyfriends don’t get to choose what song they want to sing as Trent changed the music to the karaoke version of ‘Just Can’t Get Enough’. As the opening notes started playing, Blaine and Kurt had a quick wordless discussion as to who would sing which parts. Kurt started the number and the two boys stayed sat on the sofa, dancing along as best they could, with a routine of shoulder shimmies from Kurt and arm failing from Blaine. As they reached the final few lines, Kurt looked at Blaine with a mischievous glint in his eye. Blaine knew what he was thinking and winked back to show he was on board with the idea. The two boys belted out the final note before smashing their lips together in their most heated kiss yet. They blocked out the rest of the room and were content with holding each other and exploring just how close they were willing to get in that moment.

The sound of Wes’s gavel brought them out of the bubble they had created around themselves and they were forced to break apart.

“Well, it’s getting late so we had better all call it a night.” Kurt hadn’t been keeping an eye on the time, nor had he noticed that it was suddenly pitch black outside. “Before we all go back to our rooms, I wanted to announce our final setlist for Regionals which we will begin practicing _every day_ after school to make up for the time we lost while Blaine was away.” The room groaned but were secretly excited to hear the songs they would be performing in a few weeks time. “Firstly we will have Blaine and Kurt’s duet and the song they have chosen is ‘Candles’,” there were quiet mumbles of approval from the group which Wes ignored, “and then we will transition into ‘Raise your Glass’. Blaine looked thrilled with the chance to sing another song by P!nk, and couldn’t wait to jump straight back into rehearsals. “On that note, I am going to say go get some sleep as we have a long few weeks ahead of us. Meeting adjourned.”

The Warblers slowly began to trickle out of the room one by one, leaving Kurt time to text his dad asking to stay the night, before he and Blaine began the long trip back to room 125. Once Blaine had managed to get his dorm room door open, he invited Kurt in as Burt had replied giving him permission to stay at Dalton. The room was surprisingly empty and lacking the presence of Trent who was usually sprawled on his bed reading a book or sleeping. Blaine took the opportunity to collapse onto his bed and pull Kurt down next to him. Kurt landed half on the bed and half on top of Blaine, which had not been Blaine’s intention. Not at all…

“Uh, hi.” Kurt said, slightly breathless from the close proximity and the intimate position he found himself in.

“Hi, yourself.” Blaine replied and he leant up to catch Kurt’s mouth in a kiss. “The kiss in the rehearsal room was kind of intense,” he said gently as he began to spread small kisses all over Kurt’s neck, “it was really quite hot actually.” Kurt looked down at his boyfriend and saw Blaine’s eyes darken. There was an unexpected flurry of movement as Kurt brought his mouth down onto Blaine’s in a kiss full of heat and passion. There were hands flying everywhere and the two boys only stopped just as abruptly as they had started, as they heard someone approach the room and they realised that Blaine’s hand had somehow made its way up under Kurt’s shirt to rest on the small of his back. The boys sprung away from each other as Trent opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the scene in front of him. Without saying a word, Trent turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The two boys looked at each other and failed to hide their laughter as they saw the mess they had made of the other’s hair. Blaine’s usually shield-like gel had been disrupted by Kurt’s fingers and there were a multitude of curls springing free from their prison. Kurt’s hair was equally rumpled and his perfectly styled hair was wild on top of his head. They decided it was probably best if they said goodnight and went to sleep, as Blaine was exhausted from his first day back at school in weeks, and he wasn’t going to get any sleep if Kurt was next to him looking so damn attractive. Kurt gave Blaine a feather light kiss before pulling back and rapping on the door to the bathroom.

“It’s safe to come out now Trent!” he called before blowing a kiss to Blaine and walking out of the room. Trent emerged a few seconds later with his eyebrows raised, which led to uncontrollable laughter from Blaine which Kurt could hear faintly as he walked down the hallway to his own room.


	21. Chapter 21

“Have you realised that this is technically our first actual date?” Kurt asked the boy sitting across from him. They were sat opposite each other at a small table in Breadstix, while discussing their arrangement for Regionals. Wes had told them to stop procrastinating and get the number organised after Blaine had recovered from the crash, so they could begin rehearsals and had even booked them the table so they had to sit and talk to each other about it!

“Yes, I had realised which I why I slipped your wallet out of your bag and left it in the car so you had no choice but to let me pay.” Blaine said with a sly grin. “You can pay next time though,” he added at the sight of Kurt’s horrified face.

“Deal.” Kurt said with a sigh and looked down at his pasta dish. “This is really good, I kind of don’t want to talk to you, but inhale this instead…” Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt’s hand over the table.

“Well, why don’t you eat and I will talk at you?” Kurt nodded as his mouth was full with pasta. “So nod if you agree and shake if you don’t. I was thinking that you could take the first couple of lines and then I would take the next few and we could sing the chorus parts together and just continue like that for the rest of the song.” Kurt was nodding through most of Blaine’s suggested arrangement but glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the door opening and started shaking his head violently. “What? What was wrong with that last part?”

“Nothing, it’s just that Rach and Finn just walked in and I don’t want them to overhear you and know that I have a solo.” Kurt said in a hushed tone. The two boys ducked their heads slightly as the two newcomers walked past, but Rachel saw them anyway.

“Hey boys. Kurt, I hate to distract you from your date, but I have something I need to tell you.” Rachel said with an expression that alternated between excitement and a grimace.

“Well I hate to disappoint Rach, but I really don’t feel like talking right now because this is technically my first date with Blaine and I don’t want to be distracted.” Kurt replied. “Anyway, I thought the two of you had broken up?” Kurt said whilst looking between the two New Direction members.

“Well we did, but we needed to move past it and get on with our live separately, so we decided the best way to do that was to go out for dinner.” Kurt and Blaine both caught Finn’s eye roll and guessed that it had been Rachel to suggest and organise the whole evening.

“You thought the best way to get over each other would be to go _on a date_?” Kurt asked sarcastically which caused Blaine to duck his head further to hide the giggles that were threatening to escape from his lips. Kurt saw the effect his words had on his boyfriend and decided to make things worse for Blaine by linking their ankles together under the table.

“Not on a date, as friends. We are having dinner out as friends.” Kurt and Blaine’s eyes met and they both couldn’t contain their laughter anymore. Partly at Rachel’s forwardness but also at Finn’s complete obliviousness. “I don’t know what you two are finding so funny, but I really do need to talk to you Kurt.”

“Fine Rach, what is it you need to tell me that is so important that it has to interrupt _my_ date, even if you aren’t here for one?” Kurt was genuinely intrigued as to why Rachel was so hell-bent on talking to him, but he also wanted to spend as much alone time with Blaine as possible.

“Well, Santana and I –” Kurt interrupted her

“NO! It turns out that I don’t want to know. No good ever comes from a sentence that starts off with Satan and I,” he paused to correct himself “I mean Santana, obviously.” Rachel looked at him with a withering expression but continued anyway.

“We think we might have found a way for you to come back to McKinley.” Both Kurt and Blaine looked at the girl with identical horrified expressions.

“No way Rachel, you know I can’t go back if Karofsky is still there. I just can’t” Kurt said in a small voice and turned his head downwards to stare at the table. Blaine could see how much the conversation was having a bad effect on Kurt so he squeezed his hand and started tracing soothing spirals on the back of the older boy’s hand with his thumb. Kurt squeezed back and sent Blaine a thankful smile.

“Kurt, we’ve found a way to get him to leave you alone for good. He won’t harass you again if you come back, I promise.” Kurt didn’t know if this was good or bad news. If he stayed at Dalton, he would have everything he could ever dream of. Blaine, good friends, guaranteed safety, Blaine… But his education was forcing his dad to spend a lot of money that Kurt knew he didn’t have. But if he went back to McKinley he would have his girls back, as well as being closer to home so he wouldn’t have to get up so early to complete his moisturising routine.

“I don’t know Rach, can I have some time to think about it?” Rachel looked at her friend sympathetically.

“Of course you can Kurt, we only want what is best for you and you can take all the time you need.” Kurt was ever so slightly surprised by Rachel’s unusual kindness towards him and decided that it was time to forgive her.

“Thanks Rachel. I really appreciate everything you have done for me, and I want you to know that you are forgiven for not telling me about my soulmate after Sectionals. The only real downside of you not telling me was that it took me a stupidly long time to work out who it was. Maybe if we had both been smarter, this wouldn’t be our first date.” Kurt said almost sadly, but he stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel to prove his words were sincere. Rachel burst into tears because she had felt sure that she and Kurt would never get their unorthodox friendship back after what she did, and she couldn’t help herself when she threw herself into Finn’s arms the second that Kurt had let go in relief. She let go just as quickly however when she remembered they were no longer in a relationship.

Rachel and Finn move to their own table on the other side of the restaurant and leave Kurt and Blaine in a stunned silence. Kurt realised that Blaine hadn’t said anything during the entire time that Rachel had been talking with them and wondered if something was wrong.

“Blaine are you ok? You went kind of silent for a moment there.” Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt’s and continued to draw patterns over Kurt’s hand.

“I’m fine, I was just trying to give you some time to think about what Rachel said. I know that it must have been hard for you to forgive her after what she kept from you.” Blaine said and raised Kurt’s hand to his lips.

“Actually, forgiving her was the easy part. Deciding what I want to do next is what is going to get to me.” Kurt said between bites of the cheesecake that had been placed in front of him by the waitress.

“Well do you think you would want to go back if that was an option?” Blaine asked curiously.

“I honestly don’t know Blaine. I would never go back if there was even the slightest chance of Karofsky hurting me again, but all of my old friends are there and I miss them so much.” Kurt’s face twisted into a sad smile. “But then, if I left, I would miss all of the Warblers and the school work actually challenges me here. And then there’s you. If I left I couldn’t see you every day, or kiss you whenever I wanted to.” Blaine could see that Kurt was torturing himself, trying to make a decision and decided it would be best to change the subject.

“Let’s not think about that right now. We are on our first date! We shouldn’t be worrying about anything.” Blaine signalled to the waitress who brought over the check. “Come on, let’s go to the cinema and find something to watch and take our mind of everything else.” Blaine paid for their meals and grabbed Kurt’s hand again before dragging him out of Breadstix and out into the town.

x-x

Kurt arrived back home to find a note on the kitchen table telling him that his dad and Carole had gone out for the evening but would be back by 11. Kurt really needed some advice but didn’t know who to turn to now that his dad was unavailable. He trudged down to the basement room he shared with Finn to find the boy in question shooting some digital zombies on the television screen. Finn paused the game and turned to Kurt when he heard his soon to be half-brother walk into the room.

“Hey dude, how was your date with Blaine?” Finn asked, but both boys knew that he really wanted to know what Kurt thought about Rachel’s proposition.

“It was fine Finn, thanks for asking, but Rachel really didn’t help by telling me all that stuff right there in front of Blaine. I don’t want to talk about it though, so what were you _actually_ doing with Rachel in Breadstix? Finn looked down to the ground guiltily.

“Well, she quit the glee club to join the cast of the summer play that Sue and Sandy are putting on.” Kurt looked shocked, both at the fact that Rach had quit glee and that Sue of all people was encouraging people to sing, dance and act on stage. “Anyway, I was trying to get her to see who her real friends are because the rest of the cast is being mean to her and we want to get her back in glee.”

“You shouldn’t lead her on by taking her to a restaurant, Finn, even if it was only Breadstix! If you don’t want to get back with her as her boyfriend, you should really stick to group events or she is going to get the wrong idea.” Kurt said because he knew that Finn was not the smartest when it came to girls and their feelings. Finn sat in silence for a moment, trying to process what Kurt had told him.

“You know, it would be so much easier if you just came back.” Kurt sent a glaring look towards Finn, because he had _just said_ that he didn’t want to talk about it. “I’m just saying that there is no way that Rachel wouldn’t come back if she got to compete with you for solos again.” Finn was trying to tempt Kurt back to McKinley but Kurt was determined to make the decision by himself and make sure that it was the right decision for him and no one else.

“If you are using that to try and convince me to transfer back, it’s not going to work. I have to make this decision alone and I really hope you can respect that.”

The sound of the front door slamming shut jolted Kurt out of his thoughts a few hours later and the boy ran upstairs to catch his dad before he went to bed.

“Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute?” Burt instantly looked worried but sat down with his son and tried to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“What is it Kurt? Is this about Blaine?” Kurt shook his head furiously.

“No, no, no. It’s not Blaine. It’s just something Rachel said to me when she saw me and Blaine and Breadstix earlier.” Burt said nothing but looked at Kurt curiously. “She told me that she and Santana might have found a way to get Karofsky to leave me alone so I could go back to McKinley.”

“I thought you were happy at Dalton, Kurt. Why would you want to screw that up by transferring back?” Burt asked.

“I don’t know why dad. It’s just been eating away at my mind all evening and I don’t know what to do! If I stay I can be with Blaine and I have the Warblers and the no bullying rule, but if I move back I have my old friends and you won’t have to pay the tuition fee. You could finally have the money to marry Carole! I know how much you want that.” Kurt was slowly working himself into a state of hysteria and Burt had to interrupt him and calm him down by wrapping his arms around his son and holding him in a tight hug.

“You don’t think of anyone but yourself ok kid? You can’t think of me or Carole, Finn or Rachel, not even Blaine. You have to do what’s right for you. Do you even know if this plan Rachel has will actually work?” He felt Kurt shake his head into his shoulder. “Well then, you shouldn’t worry about it in case nothing actually happens, but if it does then you have to be happy.”

Kurt stayed in his father’s arms long into the night and Burt was perfectly fine with holding his son. Burt couldn’t see why Kurt would want to jeopardise everything he had gained at the Academy to be back at McKinley, but all he wanted was for Kurt to be happy. However, the only time that he had ever seen his boy truly content was when he was with Blaine, and now his was at risk of losing it all.


	22. Chapter 22

The bus journey to Regionals was much better for Kurt than his ride to Sectionals. He joined in with the last minute rehearsals while sat next to his boyfriend and surrounded by the best and most accepting friends he could ever ask for. They arrived in plenty of time and headed backstage to their dressing room to go over the choreography for their performance once or twice more, to ensure it was perfect. After their fourth run through, Wes let everyone have a short break before they moved through to the auditorium to watch their competition. Kurt went over to his bag to check his phone and saw that he not only had a good luck message from his dad, but also a text from Mercedes informing him of the New Direction rehearsal room number. Kurt slipped out of his own dressing room and made sure to knock loudly before letting himself in to wish the New Directions luck.

“Kurt!” Mercedes saw her friend first and ran over to smother him in a bear hug. Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mike and Finn also walked over to catch up with Kurt and fill him in on any McKinley drama that he had missed. Because Kurt was distracted, he didn’t see the meaningful glance that Santana sent Rachel, or the look of understanding she got in return.

“Kurt, you really should be getting back to your own dressing room, I’m sure the Warblers will be looking for you.” Rachel said loudly. “Here, Santana and I will walk you back.” Kurt knew that he was about to be faced with the dilemma that had plagued him for the past couple of weeks but couldn’t think of any way to get out of the conversation he was about to be a part of.

“Look Hummel, I know Karofsky is gayer than the fourth of July and I am willing to strike a deal with him to get you back to Lima.” Santana wasted no time in informing Kurt of her plans. “He’s told me that if I become his big gay beard, he would leave you alone when you transfer back where you belong.”

“And just what do you gain from that little arrangement Santana?” Kurt asked because he knew that there was no way that Santana would ever do _anything_ out of the goodness of her heart.

“Well _I_ get to be forever remembered as the super-hot girl that brought Kurt Hummel back from the hell-hole that is Dalton Academy.”

“But Dalton isn’t a hell-hole. I have felt safer there than I ever have in my life –”

“Anyway, as I was saying, I would be remembered and I would also get an exceptionally high number of votes for prom queen due to my sudden act of kindness.” Both Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes before Kurt turned to Rachel.

“And Karofsky has actually agreed to that?” Rachel nodded and could see the look of excitement that flooded Kurt’s eyes. “I don’t want to get my hopes up, or yours for that matter, but I need time to think about it as well as some kind of proof that he will definitely leave me alone if I did move back.” Kurt turned around at the sound of Wes calling his name from the doorway to the auditorium. He waved at the older boy to acknowledge the call and said a last goodbye to his friends before sprinting up the hallway and into the big open room where the competition was being held.

x-x

All throughout the opening performance, Kurt couldn’t concentrate on the singing and dancing that was in front of him, his mind was completely focused on the decision he had to make. The only thing that managed to bring him out of his almost meditative state was the feeling of Blaine’s hand slipping into his when it was time for the Warblers to move backstage before their performance. It was at this moment that Kurt realised that because of the potentially heart-breaking decision that had been occupying his mind, he had forgotten that this was the first time he had ever had a solo for a competition. His sub consciousness was releasing all of the pent up nervous energy by causing Kurt to jump up and down and wring his hands together while he was waiting in the wings of the stage. Blaine could see that there was something wrong with his boyfriend and the only other time that Kurt had acted like this was when he was scared about telling the truth about his past.

“Hey Kurt, are you alright?” Blaine asked with a look of compassion on his face.

“Has anyone ever collapsed and died an embarrassing death on stage in front of an audience?” Kurt looked distressed and Blaine wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist and pulled him into a hug.

“Is this your first time performing a solo for a competition audience?” Kurt nodded and buried his head into Blaine’s shoulder to stop himself from crying. “Well, don’t be scared Kurt. The Warblers and I will be right up there next to you, in fact, just look at me. Sing the song to me. Or find the New Directions in the audience and sing to one of them, I bet Mercedes would love that!” Kurt nodded again tried to move away from his boyfriend, but Blaine had him trapped in a tight embrace. “I know you are going to be amazing Kurt.” Blaine said in a hushed tone and leant in to give Kurt a light kiss. Just as their lips touched, they were interrupted by a rather indignant sounding Wes.

“If you two have just about finished, we really need to be getting on stage now!” Blaine and Kurt both blushed furiously and the heat that they had felt when their lips were connected did not fade due to the intensity of the bright stage lights. The curtain rose and the Warblers began the opening notes of ‘Candles’. Kurt took a deep breath and walked forwards onto centre stage to sing the opening lines.

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was standing beside him and Kurt was wondering why he was so nervous only seconds earlier. Kurt and Blaine sang the entire song to one another and their gaze hardly wavered from the other’s eyes as they moved seamlessly around one another. The entire song was pulled off without a hitch and after it was over, it was as if Kurt had awoken from a daze. He could barely remember what had happened in the actual number but he could see the audience giving the two boys a standing ovation and could have sworn that when he looked over towards the New Directions, he saw Puck swipe at his misty eyes. He would have to ask him about that later. Blaine tugged him into the spotlight and in a moment of panic, Kurt bobbed into a curtsey before running back to his place in the formation of Warblers.

Suddenly the beginning of ‘Raise your Glass’ was belted out by Blaine who had remained at the front of the stage and Kurt was jolted out of his daze so he could keep up with the complex choreography that was a vital part of this performance. Kurt did his part and sang background vocals alongside his friends while every now and again glancing over towards Blaine to give him a proud smile or to receive an encouraging wink from the boy himself. The crowd had returned to their feet before the end of the number and once Blaine had sung the final note of the Warbler’s setlist, the room burst out into rowdy applause. Kurt and Blaine waited until the curtain had fell and the Warblers had moved off stage before practically running into each other’s arms, laughing with happiness.

“See? What did I tell you? You were amazing!” Kurt blushed at the attention and kissed Blaine’s cheek before the group of boys was ushered back into the auditorium to watch the New Directions perform.

x-x

Kurt and Blaine were sat next to each other and were holding hands subtly when the final performance of the afternoon began. Rachel was the only one on the stage as the curtain rose. She began singing a song that none of the boys seemed to recognise, and it took Kurt until the end of the first chorus to realise that Mr Schue had finally given in to one of Rachel’s long term requests.

“Original songs. They’re performing original music.” Kurt whispered to Blaine and the younger boy’s eyes widened in shock and realisation. A few of the other girls joined Rachel on stage to finish the first song and their added harmonies sent shivers down Kurt’s spine. When the song was over, Kurt shot to his feet, closely followed by Blaine, to cheer for his old glee club. Before he had had the chance to sit down, the more up-beat intro to the second song began to play and the rest of the New Directions strutted onto the stage from the wings. This time, it didn’t take long for Kurt to realise that the group had used real life experiences to influence to lyrics for the music and many of them were actively performing straight to Sue Sylvester, who Kurt had seen cheering for the first glee club.

When Finn sang his opening line about being pushed into the lockers, he looked straight at Kurt which Kurt took as a sign that meant that he was still a part of the group even though he had transferred. Kurt in return found the foam hands underneath his chair and began throwing them to the rest of the Warblers. As the group on stage launched into the final chorus, Kurt stood up and screamed his support which caused the rest of his own glee club, and then the rest of the audience, to stand up and dance along to the music. For a moment, Kurt was surprised to see a slushy cart get pushed onto the stage by Mike but laughed in delight as the whole group covered the front few rows in red and silver confetti.

After half an hour, the judges had cast their votes and it was up to a very drunk guest speaker to announce the results.

“I have been drinking since midday and I need to go and lie down in a dark room somewhere so let’s get this over with. The winners are the New Directions from some place in Ohio.” The members of the New Directions bounced up and down in happiness because they were on their way to Nationals. Kurt was proud of his former group but felt an overwhelming sadness and slight guilt due to the fact that he thought that he might have been the reason for the team’s defeat. Blaine could once again see that something was eating away at Kurt and gave him a hug right there on the stage.

“This is not your fault.” Blaine whispered and Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

“How did you know that that’s what I was thinking?” he asked.

“Because I know you.” Blaine said and tapped the side of Kurt’s head with his fingers. “I know what goes on in that head of yours and I want to try and protect you from all those thoughts that could one day drive you crazy.” Kurt smiled at Blaine warmly and took his hand before dragging him off the stage and out of the stage door after grabbing their bags.

“I want to take you somewhere. Will you go with me?” Kurt asked hesitantly.

“I would travel to the ends of the earth with you Kurt.” Blaine replayed and brushed Kurt’s cheek with his lips.

x-x

Kurt pulls up outside the small graveyard in Lima after a long drive back to his hometown. Blaine had phoned the Warblers during the journey to let them know that he and Kurt wouldn’t be attending the second place victory party. The two boys stepped out of Kurt’s navigator and Kurt once again took Blaine’s hand and began to lead him through the maze of tombstones. Blaine had realised where they were the second they pulled up outside the cemetery and subconsciously began to smooth down his Dalton uniform because he was about to meet Kurt’s mom. After walking in seemingly random directions for a few minutes, Kurt stopped in front of a small gravestone that was sat underneath a beautiful oak tree. Kurt immediately sat down on the dirt and started talking to his mother.

“Hi mom. I know it’s been a while since I have visited but things have been kind of hectic over at Dalton. I’m sure you know this already but we just lost at our Regionals competition and I wanted to come and talk to you about it.” During this sad one-sided conversation, Blaine stepped back respectfully and started to look around and appreciate the tranquil beauty of the place where Kurt’s mom was buried. Blaine spun around to face Kurt and the grave when he heard his name. “I have also brought my boyfriend Blaine to meet you mom. You remember that I told you about him? Of course you do, I’m sorry. Anyway, I’m rambling so,” Kurt turned to his boyfriend who was touched at the thought that Kurt had already talked to his mother about him, “Blaine, can you come over here and meet her?” Blaine walked over and sat beside Kurt in the grass.

“Hi Mrs Hummel –”

“She would want you to call her Elizabeth.” Kurt interrupted.

“Sorry, hello Elizabeth. I’m Blaine.” The two boys sat chatting to each other and Kurt’s mom, about everything from school work to how to bake the perfect chocolate cake, for almost an hour. Kurt was surprised that Blaine had taken meeting his mother so well and was talking to her like a long lost friend. When it was time to go, both boys were feeling a little morose.

“You’re not still upset about Sectionals are you?” Blaine asked as they began to walk back to the car.

“A little bit. I guess I’m jealous that the New Directions are going to New York because we lost.” Was the reply.

“I didn’t lose.” Kurt looked at Blaine with a questioning expression. “I didn’t lose and neither did you. We got each other and I see that as a pretty big win don’t you?” Kurt was overcome with so many overwhelming emotions that the only reply he could give, that wasn’t the three words that he had only uttered when he was sure that Blaine was too asleep to hear, was a tight squeeze of Blaine’s hand which had been linked with his own for most of the evening.


	23. Chapter 23

It was very rare for the Principal to be seen outside of his office during school hours, in fact, it was rare to see any of the teacher at all. So when the Principal walked into Kurt’s classroom, even the teacher fell into a shocked silence.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your lesson, but I need Mr Hummel to pack up all of his things and follow me to my office.” Every head in the room turned to look at Kurt who blushed at the attention but quickly stashed all of his stuff in his satchel before practically sprinting out of the classroom to meet the Principal. Before Kurt could ask why he had been pulled out of his lesson, the Principal began walking down the corridor and Kurt hurried to keep up so he could hear what was going on.

“Once again, I’m sorry for taking you out of your lesson but your father phoned and we had a discussion, but I think you are going to want to hear everything from him instead of me.” Kurt’s mind instantly started to think of the worst possible scenarios as the last time he had been pulled out of school his dad had had a heart attack. The Principal could see the look of terror that had formed on Kurt’s face. “Nothing is wrong Kurt,” he said and placed a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder, “something has just come up from your old school and your dad and I agree that it is serious enough to have you out of lesson to at least talk it over with him.”

Kurt was ushered into the Principal’s office and was stunned when the head of the school pulled out his chair and gestured for Kurt to sit in it. He was told that his dad was still on the phone and was just reaching out to grab it as the Principal slipped out of the rom to give the boy some privacy.

“Dad, are you there?” Kurt hastily asked into the phone.

“Yeah Kurt. I don’t want you to panic. Everyone is fine and nothing overly bad is happening.” Burt replied instantly.

“I don’t like the sound of the ‘ _overly’_ if I’m honest.” Kurt said as his face began to morph into a frown.

“Well if you promise not to interrupt, I will tell you everything.” Burt took Kurt’s silence to mean that he was willing to listen to everything he had to say and continued. “Well, I got a call earlier from your old cheerleading coach who has apparently stepped in as Principal because Figgins has some kind of flu. Anyway, she told me that the kid that was bullying you says he wants to talk to you and apologise for what he did. Apparently he’s changed his ways and wants to prove that he isn’t going to bug you if you transferred back to McKinley.” Kurt didn’t speak out of pure shock. “You can talk now Kurt.”

“I don’t really know what to say.” Kurt said, for once at a loss for words. “I can’t just drop everything and go meet him so why are you calling in the middle of the school day?”

“Well I was considering putting it off until you got back but instead Carole told me it would be best to phone your Principal and see whether you could have some time off school to talk with the guy. Because your situation is so unusual, he said that you can have this afternoon off so you can come back to Lima early and if it’s ok with you, meet with the kid and his dad with me and the coach later.” Kurt knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t at least hear for himself what Karofsky had to say, so arranged everything with his dad before hanging up the phone and making his way out of the office when the Principal was waiting.

“I’m sorry that I kept you out here for so long sir.” Kurt said but was surprised when the Principal just smiled and once again put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“It’s no problem Kurt, everyone here at Dalton only wants what is best for all of the students and I had a feeling that this is something you would feel you have to do. You are allowed to say that you don’t want to see him though.”

“I know that sir, but I think I need to at least hear him out that way I can’t look back and think ‘ _what if’_.” The Principal smiled and sent Kurt off to the dining hall.

“Just make sure you tell Mr Anderson and the other Warblers that you are leaving and will miss rehearsals okay?”

“Of course sir. Thank you.” Kurt walked down the hallway and joined the mass of navy uniforms that were beginning to leave their classrooms and head to lunch.

x-x

Word had travelled fast about Kurt leaving his lesson and Blaine had heard at least five different speculative reasons why he might have been summoned by the Principal himself. Needless to say, Blaine was worried and jumped up from his seat to run over to his boyfriend when he saw him enter the room without his lunch in his hand.

“Kurt, what’s going on? I heard you got taken out of class. Is everything alright?” Kurt let out a long sigh and linked his fingers with Blaine’s before giving the shortened version of his story. After he had finished, Blaine’s eyes widened to a near inhuman size.

“I’m not going to try and stop you, but are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I have no other choice Blaine. If I don’t go I might regret not giving myself the option to move back in the future. Not that I would want to,” he added hastily, “but I have to go and see if he really regrets what he did. Call it a sort of closure if you like, but I know that I have to do this.” Blaine could see the resolution in Kurt’s eyes and knew that there was no way that he was going to change his mind.

“Well, I can’t go with you in person, but I will definitely be thinking of you and I will be there with you in spirit. It’s one of the downsides of being my soulmate, you can never get away from me.” Blaine said jokingly and bumped Kurt’s shoulder with his own. They said a quick goodbye including a peck on the lips before Kurt left the dining hall and the supportive smile slipped from Blaine’s face. He was worried about what a meeting with the bully might mean for Kurt as well as the fact that if everything went well, he might lose his boyfriend to a different school.

x-x

Kurt arrived at his old school minutes before the final bell of the day and tried to hurry to the Principal’s office before anyone noticed him. He was seconds away from walking into the room to tell Becky he was here when Karofsky’s footballer friends spied him from the other end of the hallway. The verbal abuse began to make itself heard over the crescendo of noise created by the other student as Kurt made his way into the waiting room. As the footballers walked past they looked into the office to see Coach Sue staring at them with a steely glare and they soon backed off, but not without sending Kurt some threatening glares of their own. Burt arrived a few seconds later and when Sue saw that he had arrived, she told Becky to let them both into the room she had temporarily taken over. After exchanging a few niceties about how Kurt was doing in his new school, Sue looked over their heads and gestured to Becky once again. Kurt cast his eyes to the floor but heard the door open and close and by the time he looked up again, Karofsky and his father were sat opposite him and Burt in the leather sofa. Before anyone could officially start the meeting Kurt spoke up as he had decided in the car on the way over that the only way he could make it through that afternoon was to have everything occur on his terms.

“I want to speak to David alone please.” Everyone else in the room turned to look at him with incredulous expressions. “We do this my way or not at all. I will speak to David but I want to do so alone.” It took a small amount of persuasion to get Burt to leave the room but once Kurt assured them that they could stay right outside the glass door, he seemed to relax a fraction and followed the other adults outside.

“Kurt, I –” Karofsky began but Kurt interrupted him.

“No David. I don’t care if you’re sorry or not. I’m sure that you would say that you are but don’t force it if you don’t mean it ok? I want to know what you are getting from this deal that Santana has struck up with you as well as how you are going to stop your friends from hassling me even if you aren’t anymore.”

“Santana said she would stop people finding out that I was gay by being my beard and I can’t ruin my reputation with the team.” Karofsky said quietly. “I get that you probably don’t see why I can’t just come out like you did, but I need the respect with the team.”

“I understand that you need more time, which is why I didn’t out you to anyone but my dad who needed to know ok? I’m sorry for telling him but I swear that he won’t tell anyone either.” Karofsky nodded and Kurt continued. “I want to be back here, I do, but Dalton is safer than this dump and I doubt that Santana will still agree to whatever she promised you if I don’t end up transferring here.”

“Well, if you do come back and me and Santana fake a relationship, I reckon the boys would go easy on the glee club if I told them to because she’s in it. Maybe I could tell them that she told me not to mess with you either to get them off your back.” Kurt could see the logic in his plan and once the two boys had finalised the minor details, such as the possibility of Kurt not returning, and waved the adults back into the room. After talking for a few more minutes, Coach Sue asked the all-important question.

“So Porcelain. Would you consider transferring back to McKinley now that Karofsky has promised to back off?”

“I need more time to think about it Coach, it’s not a decision I can make lightly.”

“Well I’m sorry to say that you do not have that much time. A prospective new student has applied to take the last student position available in your year and I can only withhold that application for a few more days. You probably have until the end of this weekend to make your decision.” Whilst Burt began to complain to Sue that it was unfair to make Kurt make such an important decision in such a short amount of time, Kurt’s mind was filled with a song sung by Blaine. He knew every lyric to the song ‘Got To Get You Into My Life’ by The Beatles, and he knew that this was Blaine’s way of letting Kurt know that Kurt would always be a huge part of Blaine’s life and that not even a two hour drive could ruin what they shared.

Kurt had made his decision by the time he had arrived home but decided to wait to tell his dad later on, so it at least appeared that he had taken some time to think about it. What Kurt immediately wanted to do was phone his boyfriend and thank him for the song. After sprinting downstairs to his room and checking that Finn was out of the house, he snatched his phone from a pocket inside his satchel and brought up Blaine’s number before pressing call and holding the phone to his ear.

“Hey Kurt how did it go?” Blaine asked the second he accepted the call.

“It went as well as it could I suppose. Thank you for the song by the way, it really helped to calm my nerves and sit through what remained of the meeting.” Kurt said before taking a deep breath and told Blaine his news. “Blaine, I have something really important that I have to tell you…”

x-x

Blaine put the phone down after saying goodbye to Kurt with the promise of texts over the weekend, and let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. A long time had passed since the phone call had started because the boys had had a lot to talk about. Seconds after he had thrown his phone onto his mattress with a sigh, it began to ring again. Blaine checked the caller ID and saw a number that he didn’t recognise. He did however recognise the area code was from Lima and answered the call.

“Hi Blaine, it’s me.” Blaine opened and closed his mouth in shock at the familiar voice that was talking to him but eventually replied and listened to what the caller had to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Blaine and Kurt were much more reserved than usual in the first Warbler rehearsal of the following week and the whole group noticed it. Both boys remained seated on their favourite sofa holding hands and trying to pay attention to whatever Wes was saying, but more often than not, they were just sending sad glances to each other. Half way through the meeting, the head councilman had had enough of not getting their full attention as they were beginning to discuss some important details regarding their next performance for the Academy.

“Alright Warblers Blaine and Kurt. What is wrong with the two of you? You are barely listening to me.” The two boys looked at each other grimly once again before Kurt stood up and addressed the room.

“If it’s alright with everyone, I have an announcement I have to make.” He looked over to Wes for permission to speak and was granted it with a nod. “Well, I have decided to transfer back to Lima and this is my last week at Dalton.” The whole room gasped in surprise and started murmuring to one another.

“Order!” Wes shouted with the accompaniment of his gavel to silence the room. “What changed Kurt? I thought you were happier here?” Wes asked sympathetically.

“I am happy here. I love it here, I really do, but it isn’t my home.” Kurt said and tears began to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he added in a whisper before rushing out of the room before anyone saw him break down in tears. Blaine stood up to follow and comfort his boyfriend but got held back by Wes.

“Blaine wait. I know this isn’t a good time for you, but there is a Warbler tradition we must uphold.” Blaine nodded and sunk back into the sofa, this time without Kurt beside him. “For the newer member who do not know of this tradition, if any Warbler chooses to leave us for whatever reason, we hold a farewell celebratory party on their final afternoon to say goodbye. Blaine, as you are closest to Kurt, you get to choose the song that we will sing to him, but obviously you won’t be able to practice because he would be able to hear you so make it something we have either done before or that you know you can pull off.” Blaine instantly had the perfect song in mind and once it was approved by a majority vote, Blaine excused himself to go and find Kurt whilst the Warblers began working out the staging for Kurt’s song.

x-x

Kurt’s final week seemed to pass in a heartbeat and all too soon it was Friday and he was sat in his final lesson at Dalton, watching the seconds tick down. When the final bell went, Kurt paused to take a deep breath and compose himself before gathering his things and heading out of the door where he found Blaine waiting for him. Blaine immediately wrapped Kurt in a hug, then took his hand and led the boy down the familiar hallway to the rehearsal room. As soon as they stepped into the room, Kurt saw all of the Warbler standing in their traditional formation and was incredibly confused when Blaine dropped his hand and moved to the front of the group.

As soon as Blaine had reached his mark, the boys behind him started humming and Blaine sang the opening to ‘Somewhere Only We Know’. Kurt could feel his legs beginning to give way and ended up collapsing into a chair that had been placed in the middle of the room after being dragged over to it by Jeff and Nick. A watery smile was plastered onto the boy’s face because he realised very early on into the song, that this was the Warblers’ way of saying goodbye to him.

Half way through the number, the Warblers moved out of formation and began hugging Kurt, who was no longer trying to contain his tears. In a truly professional manner, none of the Warblers allowed themselves to shed similar tears throughout their performance, because this was Kurt’s moment and they were not prepared to ruin the song dedicated to him. However when hugging Kurt for possibly the last time, Kurt could see the tears collecting in a few of their eyes and he knew that none of them wanted to say goodbye. Blaine was the last to approach Kurt as the final notes were dying out and Kurt couldn’t hold back any longer, so flung himself into his boyfriends arms as the rest of the room burst into applause.

Wes invited Kurt to say a few words but the boy in question just shook his head and buried his face further into Blaine’s shoulder. Without another word, the second and last Warbler party that Kurt would ever attend broke out in full force. Blaine managed to extract Kurt from his shoulder and began spinning him around in the room in time with the music in the hope that they might forget about Kurt’s imminent departure. The whole group ran through a mini-setlist of all of the songs that Kurt had been a part of in his time at Dalton with a recreation of the infamous ‘Animal’ performance as well as Kurt and Blaine’s duet of ‘Candles’ that was last song of the afternoon. After prolonging the final note for as long as possible, the two boys had to give in and Kurt had to say goodbye. By this time, Kurt had managed to work up enough courage to give a small speech to the group.

“You have all done so much for me these past few months. I have made better friends than I could ever have imagined and I will be forever grateful to every one of you.” Tears began to snake their way down Kurt’s cheeks, but he continued and didn’t even bother to swipe them away. “I will miss you so much and I hope we can keep in touch no matter what. I guess the only thing left to say is thank you and goodbye.” Kurt’s voice caught on the final word but he was the only one who noticed as the rest of the room erupted in thunderous noise as the boys began cheering and clapping for their friend.

x-x

The party drew to a close and one by one, the Warblers left the rehearsal room and left Kurt and his closest friends alone for a more private goodbye. Wes approached Kurt first as he had been more of Kurt’s mentor than a close friend, however Kurt still valued their relationship greatly.

“It has been an honour, Kurt Warbler. It is a shame to see you go but I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is something that we know you wanted and we are happy that you are able to go back where you belong.” Wes held out a hand for Kurt to shake and the younger boy took it without hesitation.

“Thank you for everything, I don’t know what I would have done without the Warblers so thank you for letting me audition when I first arrived and everything else since.” Wes squeezed Kurt’s hand before he let go and gave the boy a quick hug.

“Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. You are welcome back anytime, as long as you aren’t spying on our setlist,” he said with a wink and then turned and headed out of the room to catch up with the rest of the council. Nick and Jeff were next and they simultaneously wrapped Kurt in a hug so he ended up caught in-between them. Kurt could feel their tears seeping into his shirt.

“I am going to miss you guys so much.” Kurt said with a sniffle once they had let him go and they both just nodded and sped out of the room hand in hand before they broke down completely. Trent just flashed Kurt a smile and a small wave, which was returned, before heading out of the room which left Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine knew he had to stay strong for his boyfriend and refused to let any tears fall as Kurt slumped into his arms once again. Blaine held Kurt for a few minutes, and when he felt the boy calm down he brought Kurt in front of him and kissed him softly.

“You know, there was always one song that I wanted to sing with you, but I thought it was maybe too much considering that we haven’t been together very long.” Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. “I know you know it and it just about sums up everything that I am feeling right now so I am just going to go ahead and sing it.” Kurt didn’t want to let Blaine move away from him, so let himself get dragged over to the piano that sat in the corner of the room. The two boys sat side by side on the little piano stool and Kurt let go of Blaine’s arms so he could start to play. Kurt recognised the song the second Blaine played the first few chords and looked at him in surprise. Blaine began to sing the opening lines of ‘Come What May’ and Kurt just sat next to him and soaked up the sight and sound of his perfect boyfriend serenading him with one of the most romantic love songs he had ever known. Kurt knew the song so well that he could almost hear the swelling music as Blaine hit the chorus. Kurt steeled himself enough to join in to harmonise effortlessly with Blaine’s rich tone. Both boys belted out the final chorus and looked directly into each other’s eyes for the final lines and Blaine immediately took Kurt’s face in his hands.

“I love you Kurt, so much.” Kurt’s eyes widened although he was confused as to why he hadn’t expected Blaine to respond this way after the pure emotion that was conveyed in the song they had just sung to each other.

“I love you too,” he replied and once again collapsed into his boyfriend’s grip, whispering those three words over and over again. Blaine just grinned into Kurt’s shoulder and held him tighter.

x-x

The boys finally made their way out of the rehearsal room and walked down the winding hallways of Dalton Academy and then out of the building. A sense of finality struck both boys as they approached Kurt’s car and Blaine leaned over to kiss him once more before he left.

“You know that I’m never going to leave you right? Just because I am going back to McKinley doesn’t mean I’m leaving you behind.” Kurt said as he traced spiralling patterns into Blaine’s palm.

“I know that, of course I do. I just won’t get to see you every day anymore and that will take some getting used to. I won’t be able to grab your hand as we walk into the dining hall together, I won’t be able to steal a kiss when I bump into you in the hallways between lessons, I won’t –” Kurt cut him off with a kiss in order to silence his ramblings.

“Instead of thinking what you won’t be able to do, try thinking about what you can do.” Kurt said logically. “You can sing to me during Warbler rehearsals and when you’re in your room and you don’t have to worry about distracting me while I’m driving home, you can arrange big fancy dates when we haven’t seen each other face to face for a few days, you can skype me every day if you want to and I demand at least one phone call every day too.” Blaine laughed through his tears and pushed Kurt gently towards the car. He knew that this was going to be difficult for both of them, but a certain phone call from the previous week helped him keep a smile on his face.

“Go, or I won’t be able to stop myself from kidnapping you and hiding you away in my and Trent’s room for the rest of our school life.” Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine’s knuckles before sliding into the driver’s seat of the Navigator. Kurt pulled out of the car parking space and headed down the driveway. Just as the building was about to disappear from view, Kurt could see Blaine standing on the gravel waving, with tears streaming down his face as he watched the boy he loved drive away.

But Kurt knew that even with the added distance nothing could go wrong because he and Blaine would be singing to each other’s souls ‘ _until the end of time_ ’.

The End


	25. Epilogue

“I can’t believe that after getting to Nationals last year, we might not even get to compete this year!” Kurt Hummel was upset. It was the beginning of his senior year at William McKinley High School and the glee club had lost three members over the summer break. “I just don’t get why Lauren would choose to leave, Sam just up and left the school and God knows where Quinn is, no one has heard from her!” The glee club needed twelve members to compete and currently there were only ten.

Sitting opposite Kurt was Blaine. The pair had been almost inseparable over the holiday as their relationship had only grown stronger due to the added distance when Kurt moved back to McKinley after being at Dalton for a few months. Blaine sat and listened to his boyfriend ramble on about the situation his glee club was facing, whilst trying to keep a straight face. Kurt was well known for his love of fashion, and he and Blaine were on their regular Tuesday afternoon coffee date where Blaine usually has to drive straight over to the Lima Bean from the Academy, with no time to get changed. However, for the first time, Blaine was dressed in one of his everyday outfits comprising of a pink shirt under a grey sweater vest and a pair of his signature turned up chinos. Blaine found the fact that Kurt hadn’t noticed the lack of blazer hilarious but he was glad because it kept his secret a little while longer.

“We are really going to need a miracle Blaine, or some kind of angel. We held auditions for hours yesterday and the only person that showed up was tone deaf!” Blaine couldn’t resist smirking a little bit but quickly schooled his features and reached across the table to take Kurt’s hand.

“I’m sure that your new members are out there hiding in plain sight. You just have to _look_. You never know what might be around the corner.” Blaine’s cryptic response was enough to send Kurt’s head in a spin and he decided to ignore the situation for the time being and just enjoy the date with his soulmate.

x-x

“Come on Kurt! We can’t be late.” Mercedes had been waiting outside of Kurt’s classroom and grabbed his hand the second he stepped over the threshold. They were nearly sprinting down the corridor for a reason that was unbeknownst to Kurt.

“Mercedes, what the hell is going on?” he asked as they slowed down and headed to the open area outside. Mercedes didn’t say a word but led Kurt over to a table where the rest of the New Directions were waiting for them. “Will any of you tell me what’s going on because Cedes here has, for once in her life, stopped talking to me?” Kurt knew that Rachel would be his best bet to get information from as she was well known for blurting out everyone else’s secrets so he locked his gaze on hers. Rachel just sent him a wink and reached over to a large stereo that someone had placed in the centre of the table. She hit the play button and the opening bars of ‘It’s Not Unusual’ began to blare out at an obnoxiously high volume.

Kurt spun around suddenly at the sound of the voice that began singing loud enough to be heard over the sound of the music. It was unmistakably Blaine’s voice and Kurt was searching the crowds frantically to try and see his boyfriend. His crystal blue eyes locked on to a pair of hazel ones as he spotted Blaine dancing on the concrete steps. Blaine jumped down the steps and ran over to Kurt before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a small space that had been created in between the groups of people. The two boys danced around each other and Kurt’s eyes were lit with a delighted fire at the sight of his soulmate, even though they had only seen each other the day before. No one besides the glee club and band were paying the two boys any attention, so the second the song was over, Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine’s, effectively cutting off the final note. There were whoops and cheers from the small group of New Direction members that had been watching the impromptu performance and Kurt pulled away then jumped into Blaine’s embrace.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, breathlessly.

“I am so in love with you Kurt and I realised when you left Dalton that I wanted to be with you every day of my life, and Rachel called me after you had decided to move back and she told me that I should consider transferring too.” Kurt glanced at Rachel to see her mirroring the grin that had spread across his own face and se gave him a thumbs up. “I thought about it all summer and I knew that I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t make the most of my time with you before you move to New York, so here I am, if you’ll have me?” Blaine asked with a slightly nervous expression.

“Yes! Of course, yes. Blaine I love you too. I think, with you here, this year is going to be magic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Finally I have finished uploading so I hope you don't hate me too much for the long waits between chapter uploads... Thank you to anyone who has stuck around to read the whole thing, I love you all. Until the next time, BN x


End file.
